Mirror
by Sukaretto Yuki
Summary: I'm Tsuki Uchiha, an honors student. To most, I'm the quiet girl who never does things wrong. To my good friends, I'm loud, weird and just a little perverted. But no more calling me "the good girl". I'll show them, I can be a rebel. Full summary inside.
1. First day back

**Ok, so this is my second story. I'll be updating two at once so, no, I didn't abandon my other story. I hope that you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please excuse any grammatical errors. I have a wonderful beta named Himawari-hime :D**

**~Miyuki.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto. Only the plot line and Tsuki! I'm only saying this once.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

My name is Tsuki Uchiha, and I'm an honors student at konoha high. To most people, including my brothers, I'm the quiet goody two shoes who never does anything wrong. To my closer friends, I'm flirty, fun, loud, loopy, spontaneous and just a little perverted. So why can't I be like that around others? I'm sick of people thinking i'm just "the good girl". I'll show them, I'll be the rebel they never saw coming! AU, non-massacre with OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Adult themes, underage and illegal future citrus, underage drinking and more. Please don't read if you are not comfortable with such topics.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

_Summer's over already.. in an hour I'll be back at Konoha high, back to being quiet, goody two shoe Tsuki. _I looked at my reflection in the mirror_. I saw what everyone else saw, a shy girl, with good grades and no love life; but there was one thing others didn't see that my closest friends and I noticed, a gleam in my eye, a trouble that nobody saw coming. Ya, right _I scoffed _Like I'll cause trouble anytime soon._ I sighed and started brushing my wavy, waist length, brunette hair before tieing it up into a messy pony tail. I didn't wear make-up.. _my brothers wouldn't approve anyway. Yes, I love them, but they're so protective and over-bearing. It's almost as if they're trying to live my life for me._

"Tsuki! Get your ass down here! Breakfast is ready and we need to go soon!" I heard my eldest brother, Itachi, yell up at me._ I guess he plays the father figure in my life. I live with my dog, Hitami, and two brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. My parents died in a plane crash when I was little. _

"I'm coming onii-san! Just let me finish getting dressed!" I yelled, pulling a baggy sweater on over my tank-top and skinny jeans before running down stairs. "Neh, what's for breakfast onii-san?" I asked curiously as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Pancakes, again! It's like the damn bastard doesn't know how to cook anything else!" Sasuke growled in frustration stabbing a pancake with his fork before shoving it in his mouth. _Sasuke is one of the popular guys at school. He acts all cool, distant and emo, but at home, he's just like everyone else. He plays video games, hangs out with friends, fights with his siblings and *cough* drools over hot girls in movies *cough*._** (Sasuke = I HEARD THAT! I DO NOT! Tsuki = LIAR! You can't read minds nii-chan!) **

"I happen to like pancakes. If you don't like them, cook your own breakfast!" Itachi smirked at Sasuke's expression, his jaw dropped with a piece of pancake hanging out of his mouth.

"You mean.. You'd make me cook my own meals? You cruel, cruel person!" Sasuke replied, eyes wide in mock surprise. I just giggled and they both smiled as we finished our pancakes and cleaned up.

"So.. what car are we taking today?" I questioned, looking at all of the cars in our garage.

"Well, I've got an early meeting at work today. So, you're either going to have to talk Sasuke into driving you or you're going to have to ride your bike or walk." He said, climbing into his Mustang.

"I have a license! Why can't I drive myself?" I almost yelled. _Sasuke's already backing out of the parking lot in his volvo, and I don't want to walk. I'll end up being late!_

"Because, you're too young and I don't want you getting hurt. Now, Sasuke's already gone so I guess you're going to have to take the bike." He said, starting to back out of the drive way before yelling to me. "And I don't mean the Harley-Davidson's or Suzuki!" _Damn him! Two of those motorcycles are mine! Why can't I ride them? _I growled before grabbing my back back and my bike. _The motorcycle would be so much faster than this thing. *_**HONK!***

"Hey, Tsuki-chan! Wanna ride?" I skidded to a halt on my bike and looked over my shoulder to see Tenten waving at me from her jeep, with Temari in back and Hinata in the passenger seat.

"As much as I'd love to Tenten, I can't just ditch my bike here." I said and she just looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"For an honors student you sure are dumb sometimes. We can just put in the back seat ya know." Temari grinned at this and jumped out of the vehicle, picking up my bike before I had a chance to protest and tieing it down in the back. _Well, I feel stupid now. _"Now come on!" She yelled, giving me the same treatment as my bike by picking me up and setting me down in the back seat beside her.

"You know, I do know how to walk." I smiled, rolling my eyes before putting on my seatbelt. _Gotta keep safe, right? Great.. My thoughts even sound like I'm a goody two shoes and I normally don't think like this around them.. school is getting to me and I'm not even there yet, great. _Once we got the school I jumped out to get my bike and lock it up, before running back to my friends.

"We all have homeroom together, right?" I asked, hopefully. I don't think I'd survive highschool without homeroom without atleast one of my friends.

"Well considering Tenten and I are a grade ahead of you, I doubt it. But I know Tenten and I both have Kurenai-sensei." Temari, informed me as I facepalmed at my own stupidity. I was so used to us being together, I tend to forget that they're both older.

"Well, I have Kakashi-sensei. Who do you have, Tsuki-chan?" She asked, with a small smile. _She's always quieter and shy around school. She even stutters sometimes, but when it's just us, like at a sleep over, she loses the stutter and can be just a little louder. _I thought smiling at some of her past out bursts. _HEY! We have class together! BOO YA! _My grin got wider.

"I have Kakashi-sensei too! Yes! I am not alooone!" I shrieked in joy, hugging her as I dragged out the "oooone" of alone. Of course, they all just laughed. ***BRING!* **My eyes widened. _Oh, crap! We're gonna be late! _I grabbed Hinata's hand and started running for class as I yelled bye to Temari and Tenten telling them to meet up with us in the Cafeteria at lunch.

"AAAH! We're so not late! NOT LATE I TELL YOU! Don't you dare mark us as late!" I screamed, falling through the doorway only to meet a classroom of laughter with no teacher. "Oh, great.. oops?" I mumbled sheepishly, rubbing that back of my head before helping Hinata up and taking the last two empty seats in the back corner of them room. I scanned the room looking at everyone else. I recognized some of the people but I groaned inwardly when I saw one chicken ass head sitting in the back chatting quietly with a blond haired boy, a red-head and a boy with really long hair. _What's Sasuke doing in my class? He's gonna bug the crap outta me! So not fair. __**Well, actually it's not his fault, he's in his original classes, you're the one who skipped the grade, baka! **__Oh... Ya.. oops? Hey, why is Hinata looking over there too.. and she's blushing? _I looked back at the boys and studied them only to realize the blonde must have been Naruto. _He's blonde, pretty cute and he's a loud mouth.. so that's the guy Hina-chan likes? _I smiled _It's too bad he's to oblivious to notice, they'd make a cute couple. _I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Hello class! Sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." A man with gravity defying grey hair said with a false cheery tone. I only thought two things; _LIAR _and _what the heck is up with this guys hair?_

"LIAR! And what the hell is up with your hair! It's creepy!" Naruto yelled from across the room, I looked at him with a small grin, _creepy brainwave connection much?_everyone else just stiffled laughter.

"Hmm.. first impressions of my new class? I hate you. Now go do whatever you want, I'm gonna read." He said, pulling out an orange as we all deadpanned. _That book looks oddly like one I saw Jiraiya, my old sensei, writing. Weird. I wonder what it's about? _Just then Kakashi-sensei giggled like a school girl. _I'm not sure if I want to know anymore.. _It didn't take long until everyone was chatting with old friends and establishing new friends groups. I just sat there talking about what happened over the summer with Hinata when two girls came up to us.

"Hey! My name is Ino, this is Sakura. Everyone else seems to be in their own groups and we're new here so I thought we'd come say hi." A blonde girl said, with a big grin on her face while another girl with pink hair _I wonder if that's natural? _was standing beside her.

"Oh cool, my name is Tsuki, and she's Hinata." I said, smiling and pointing with my thumb to Hinata. "Where did you guys come from?"

"We came from the Konoha all girls boarding school. It's kinda boring there, not too many people who want to be friends." Sakura explained.

"That and there were no hot guys! I felt like a carnivore stuck in a vegetarian restaurant. I need meat darn it!" Ino chimed in, a huge grin on her face. _Wow, wonder which guys at are school are going to be eaten alive. As long as it's not Sasuke, I'm happy. _Hinata was blushing so much you could have mistaken her for a raven haired tomato. It was kind of funny actually.

For the rest of that class Ino, Sakura, Hinata and I compared schedules, talked about clubs we wanted to join and other random stuff. I told them about Temari and Tenten and invited them to come eat with us at lunch so they weren't alone. Then the bell rang and we all had to go to different classes. I had science with Orochimaru-sensei _ugh, that guy is CREEPY_, Sakura and Hinata had math with Asume-sensei and Ino had Technology with Kakashi-sensei.

**Science class**

"Ok, classss. Today, we're going to learn about each other." Orochimaru-sensei hissed. "We'll sssstart at the back and move our way forward. State your name, age, hobby's, likes, dislikes and..." He explained, saying the last part so low that I couldn't catch what he said; but judging by the looks of horror, disgust and embarrassment coming from the people who were close enough to here, I'd rather not know. He pointed to Sasuke first since he was in the far back corner.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, Sixteen. Soccer. Weapons. Fangirls." He grumbled. _Wow, nice way of avoiding using a lot of words. _I snickered recieving a glare in return from him. Which didn't last long. Orochimaru smiled, licking his lips before hissing for the next boy to go.

"Hn," _another Emo Sasuke? Great! Like one isn't enough_. "Hyuuga Neji. Seventeen years old. Likes and hobbies; soccer and archery. Dislikes; fangirls." Neji said, only using a few more words. _What's with all the mutes? Sheesh. _Orochimaru licked his lips again. _Man, he's creepy. He really needs to stop doing that, he looks like he's about to rape them or something. _This went on and I didn't really pay attention until Orochimaru got to the row I was sitting in. I didn't have any friends I knew in this class so I was sitting beside some boy with red marks on his cheeks and tussled brown hair and a boy who's hair closely resembled a pineapple.

"Name's Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Sixteen years old and my hobbies are Soccer and going to parties." Kiba smirked winking at a girl in the back when she giggled. "I like sports and girls and I dislike overprotective fathers and brothers." He finished with a scowl. _Wow, someone sounds like a player. Note to self: Avoid relationship type stuff with Kiba. Not that I've had any thing close to a relationship any time recently._

"What a drag.." The pineapple boy mumbled. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, and I'm turning sixteen on the twenty-second. My hobbies are sleeping and gazing at clouds. I like clouds and naps and I dislike women and loud people, they're troubleso-" Shikamaru stopped mid word, trying to stiffle a huge yawn. "-me." He finished before laying back down on his desk. _Well, he's a cheery guy? _I smiled to myself. _Atleast he seems nice enough, kinda cute t-. _I was shaken out of my thoughts when the creep sensei pointed for me to go. I sighed, may as well hurry up and finish.

"Hi!" I smiled sheepishly, waving. "I'm Tsuki and I'm fifteen. I dance, do gymnastics, play vollyball and soccer. I also read a lot and write short stories. I like food and all of my hobbies but I love my two annoying brothers and my friends. Oh, and uh.. What do I dislike...uuuuuuhm..." I paused thinking. "Not much that I dislike.." I said with an innocent smile. _Annoying preppy girls who think they're all that, and guys who let popularity get to them and sleep around. That's what I dislike. Stupid sluts. _I saw Sasuke smirk in the corner and I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you not have a last name Tsuki?" Orochimaru-sensei asked with a creepy chuckle.

"Ya, I just don't want to be judged in comparison to my clan and brothers." I replied simply. Not bothering to look at Sasuke, knowing he was probably making some kind of a face.

"Very well then, Misssss Tsssuki. We only have five minutes left until lunch so feel free to talk to your friendsssss." He hissed. _Great. A year with creepy snake dude. I officially hate science. _I sat quietly for the rest of class, texting Hinata to get her and Sakura to meet me outside Ino's tech class. _I can't wait to get out of science._

* * *

><p><strong>Mmk, so there's the first Chapter, hope you like it. I wasn't quite sure when to cut it off because I noticed it was getting a bit long. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please R&amp;R to let me know what I could improve and what you liked. It means a lot to me.<strong>

**~Miyuki**


	2. Lunch

**A/N; I'd like to give a special thanks to Lanky Nathan who is not only my first review since I've joined , but also the writer of one of my favourite fanfictions right now. Troubles of a Genderly Confused Teen - .net/s/6549421/1/Troubles_of_a_Genderly_Confused_Teen. Check it out, it's absolutely amazing. Also, sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of dance performances recently along with exams coming up. Also, I'm sorry if I change how I write, it's not supposed to happen but in my story illusion, only the thoughts are in POV and everything else is 'he', 'she' etc. while in this story it's 'I', 'my' etc. It confuses me a little bit sometimes.**

**Warning: This and many future paragraphs go into touchy subjects, some are more in detail than others. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

As soon as the bell rang, I shot up out of my seat, grabbed my book bag and hurried out of the classroom. _What a relief, that guy gives me the creeps. _I thought to myself, heading to Kakashi's technology room. Now normally I would have to go to my next 3 classes before lunch, but today was a half day due to the heat. So all classes were cut short and we had lunch early. As I walked down the winding corridors to the cafeteria, I met up with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. _I hope Temari and Tenten like them._

I paused for a minute, trying to decide whether or not I should go right or left when I saw the word "cafeteria" written on an arrow. Following it, we were soon in an enormous room filled with round tables with benches attached. There were already at least fifty people sitting already and talking with new friends. Over to the left there as a buffet styled line for lunch. The food smelled delicious, making my mouth water.

"Hinata? Do you see them yet?" I asked her, scanning the crowd. You'd think I'd see them rather quickly considering how much Temari's hair stands our but it was harder than it sounded.

"Not yet, but they said they'd probably find a corner table." She mumbled, obviously focused on finding them and getting away from all of the roaming people. Crowds were never her thing.

"HEY DIPSHITS, GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR SEATS!"

"Well, that was vulgar, how much do you wanna bet that if we follow the scream we'll find Temari?" I snickered while Sakura and Ino looked slightly frightened. As we walked over I saw the pineapple head, blondie and playboy sitting at Temari's usual corner table. I never sat with them last year because of lunchtime dance practices. Stupid brothers signing me up for ballet. I grumbled to myself, momentarily forgetting about the scene infront of us.

"I don't see your name on it..?" The blonde boy, Naruto, from earlier said, almost as if it was question. Normally, this would piss Temari off, but Naruto had asked in pure confusion as if he didn't realize he made an honest mistake. I noticed Hinata blushing beside me and had to admit Naruto was cute when he did that.

"Sorry, we just normally sit here. I'm not trying to be rude, would it be ok if you sat at another table?" I asked them.

"Why can't you? It's just a table?" Kiba snorted, trying to look badass. He failed, he looked more like a puppy.

"Why you little! If it's just a stupid table why the hell won't you move!" Temari screeched again as I covered my ears.

"Tsk, troublesome woman. Let's just go so I can take a nap away from the banshee." pineapple head grumbled, standing up and dragging Kiba away. After we settled I noticed Sasuke, Neji and the Red-head join the boys we just forced to move. _I hope they don't hang out at my house much. Bleh._

"So, Tsuki, are you going to introduce us to the new members of the gang or what?" Tenten asked, curiously looking Sakura and Ino.

"Naw, they can introduce themselves. I'm still getting over the brain damage of class." Temari and Tenten looked like they were going to ask what happened but Ino spoke up before they could.

"My name is Ino, and I just moved here from the Konoha all girls boarding school. Sakura, over here, is my best friend who came with me. We're here for the hotties." She giggled. _Hey, at least she's honest about what she wants. _I smiled to myself as Ino blabbed about what hot guys she had seen so far. I wasn't really paying attention that much, instead I was watching the boys at the other table. They were talking quietly among themselves, well most of them were quiet. Kiba and Naruto were freaking loud, but other than them, everyone was fairly quite.

"Hello, Earth to Tsuki? Did you hear me?" Tenten asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, um.. could you repeat the question please?" I looked at her, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Stop zoning sheesh, she asked what happened in your class to give you brain damage." Temari answered for her.

"Oh.. I have Orochimaru-sensei in science. He kept licking his lips at my brother and some other boy," I explained, "and he kept hissing everything! The guy gives me the creeps." I shuddered, missing the looks between Tenten and Temari.

"We had him last year. If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on your brother. Last year he did that to Kankuro and things got.. creepy. Kankuro kept getting lunch time detentions for no reason and had to clean the classroom. It was only after one after school detention that Kankuro freaked out, he pulled out of the class and everything and he won't even tell me what happened. Not that I really want to know by the sounds of it." Temari said, giving my brother a look of sympathy.

"What? Please, say you're pulling my leg Temari.. that's gross!" _There's no way.. right? Wouldn't he get fired if he did anything remotely close to anything like that? Maybe I'm just reading too much into this.. maybe that's not what she meant? _She sighed and shook her head and I tried not to gag as looked over to the staff room. "That's gross.."

She just nodded before switching the subject. "So, you still gonna be all good and stuff in school? Normally you'd stick a swear word or something around there somewhere." Hinata giggled.

"Well, it's all about the reputation right? My brothers would kill me if I did anything remotely wrong and anyone who knows me thinks I couldn't if I wanted to." I sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked, her brows knitted in confusion.

"Oh, well you wouldn't notice yet because you just met her. But Tsuki acts a bit differently when she's just around close friends compared to being around her brothers and classmates. You'll start to notice it after hanging out with her more." Tenten explained, as if I wasn't right there.

"I'm right here you know, anywho. Do you guys want to go to the mall or something today? We still have the whole afternoon left once school's out."

"Sure! It's been forever since we've gone shopping. We don't get to much off campus time at our old school." Sakura smiled, pulling out a credit card. "My pocket got pretty heavy because of it."

"Cool, you can pay then." Tenten winked and we all busted out into laughter at Sakura's face.

"She was joking Sakura." I explained still clutching my sides. I've never seen someone make such a disappointed, shocked face in my entire life.

"Mmk, so do you all want to meet up there then?" Ino asked, while fiddling with her phone.

"Ya sure." I replied. "I'm gonna go steal Sasuke before a fangirl starts harassing him or he leaves. I don't want to bike again." I said getting up and waving at them before making my way to Sasuke's table.

"Oi, Sasuke, looks like you have another fangirl." Kiba chuckled, winking at me. _Me? A Sasuke fangirl? Ew, HELL NO! _I appearead to ignore him and looked at my emotionless brother.

"Sorry, " I said to the other boys at the table, "but I'm going to have to steal him for the rest of lunch, k?" I dragged him off the bench and started to walk away, still holding his wrist, while his friends laughed. Once we were on the road he started talking.

"What the hell Tsuki?" He whined. _Still weird. It's like talking to a different person.._

"I'm not walking again, and I want to go to the mall with my friends." I explained and giggled at his facial expressions. I liked him better when he was being himself. When he's just around friends, he's a mix of himself and the stoic boy all the fangirls love, he's more bareable. But at school he's annoying as hell. I like it better when he's just nii-chan.

"Do you want a ride there as well then?" He asked, tapping his foot to the music on the radio.

"No, I'll just take the bug. It's only a 5 minute drive." I replied, he was going to say something, but bit his tongue. He of all people knew what it was like when you weren't allowed to do anything. Itatchi had been giving him the same treatment not all that long ago.

"Ok.. Have fun, I'll be in my room if you need me." He said as he got out of the car and went into the house. _Hmmm.. what to wear.. _I thought walking up to my room with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short. I was originally going to write out the mall scene in another chapter until I realized it would be mostly filler. I absolutely hate filler chapters so I'm trying to only keep in the needed information and scenes. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. No lie this time. If I don't get it up by the end of this weekend I will run around my apartment building 500 times. *Does lee pose and smile*<strong>


	3. Goody two shoes

**Tsuki's Notes! (A/N)**

It's been three and a half weeks since I went to the mall with the gang. School is becoming more of a routine but I like it. There's club try outs tomorrow at lunch but I'm still not sure what I want to join. Each student has to be in atleast on club, it's mandatory. Science is weird but Sasuke hasn't got any detentions yet. He and I normally don't get into much trouble. Thinking of which, I'm going to get in trouble if I don't get to class now!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I ran towards my fourth period classroom, art. Granny Chiyo isn't exactly forgiving if your late to one of her lessons. It's the only class I have a chance of getting in trouble for. It's also one of my favourite classes.

"Sorry, Chiyo-sensei. My friends left me with their mess to clean up, am I late?"

"No, Tsuki-chan. Just sit down please so I can explain what we're doing today." Chiyo, said before turning back and telling Sai to set up items for today's lesson. Sai was the student assistant for the art class. "Today, we're going to do portraits of people. You get to pick your partner, and then you will both come up to me to pick a card out of a hat. This card will depict what you will be wearing for your portrait, the pose is up to you. This project will take two classes. One for each of you to draw, after that we will all present our portraits. So, let's get started." She explained with a smile.

I immediately walked over to Gaara, during our first class I was seated next to him and after a while we reached what was almost friendship. We didn't really talk much, just silence. The most interaction was usually a nod, or pass of a pencil or something. We had an understanding though, there was no words that needed to be spoken. Sometimes I feel as if he could tell when I lie or if I'm hiding something but he never says anything. I think it helps us get along better.

As soon as I reached him he gave a small nod and we walked over to Granny Chiyo, there was no need to ask "partner?", it was just, mutually known.

"Ok, so each of you can pick a slip of paper then go grab what you need once you know who is posing for this class." She explained and we both nodded and grabbed a slip of paper. Gaara slipped his into his pocket and walked back over to set up that stand which probably meant I was probably posing first.

I took my slip and walked over to the table full of props and clothing articles. I looked down at my paper to see it read "Nerd". _Great.. maybe I should just grab a pair of glasses and walk back over? No.. I'd probably make him lose marks for it.. _I sighed and started looking at everything on the table. I grabbed a pair of glasses and took them to Chiyo's desk to wrap some tape around them. _This is where Ino would probably tell me to be sexy... ya.. right. _I put them on before fixing my hair into two braids with my bands reaching the edge of my glasses. I grabbed a pair of sneakers and a brown plaid vest. _I'm already wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt so it'll look fine if I just wear the vest ontop, right? _I went back over to my back pack once I had everything on and grabbed "Glueing masks; Acetone for the broken spirit".

When I looked up, Gaara was already ready so I sat down on the stool and began reading and re-reading the page I had opened up to. I had my legs crossed with my elbows resting on my knees as I read, my hair was covering half of my glasses. I made sure to keep my back straight, which wasn't so hard considering I danced. _God, I hope I don't look stupid.. _

It felt like hours before the bell rang. _Finally! _I stretched out my cramped muscles and looked up to see Gaara putting away the Portrait. _Damn it, I didn't get to see it yet.. oh well, I'll see it when we present.. I wonder what it looks like? _I nodded to Gaara before returning my props and gathering my stuff to head to fourth period. Gai-sensei teaches both drama and gym which are fourth period so it alternates every other day. Today I have gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym Class<strong>

I got to the locker rooms and got out my gym uniform. I got mine a couple of sizes too big because they were revealing and as tight as Gai-sensei's green jump suit thing. I'd rather not be oggled by the males in our class, I mean come on, Kiba is in this class. After I finished getting changed I met up with Ino, Sakura and Hinata out on the field. We always had two minutes to stretch before doing some laps. The number of laps changed every day but it was always over five laps which as Sasuke's friend says, is troublesome.

The girls and I were doing some lunges and I wasn't taking it all that seriously. I stretch every morning and I didn't want to draw attention to myself by stretching seriously.

"Oi, aren't girls supposed to be more flexible than guys?" Kiba asked, walking over to me with a smirk.

"Not necessarily, that's like saying guys are supposed to be stronger than girls which isn't always true." Ino replied, snarkily. _Go Ino, I seriously don't want to confront him on that, or prove him wrong so I can just let you do it! Yaaay, wow.. that's kinda mean now that I think about it._

"Ya, but do you know the difference? Girls who are flexible are actually hot." Kiba replied. . "Then again, goody two shoes like you don't tend to like being anything a guy would look at." He looked at me. _Did he just..? greaat... the goody two shoes name, back to haunt me.. I swear to god I'll prove him wrong one day._

"For one, Tsuki is hot, or are you blind? And two, you know, girls can be both. Jackass. Besides, I'll bet anything that Sakura is stronger than you, and she's a babe." She smirked, not noticing that Sakura's face was starting to match her her hair.

"Deal, if Sakura can beat me in an arm wrestling match, best three out of five. You can dare me to do anything and I'll comply. If I win, I get to take you on a date." He replied winking at her. I just stared in shock. _What is Ino planning?_

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded when they both said no. I watched as the two laid on their stomaches and got ready to start with Hinata as Judge. A couple of the guys who were done stretching came over to watch as well. It was fun to see the sweat droplet on Kiba's forehead compliment the look of pure shock when the first match started. Sakura won, of course. Sakura won three and Kiba won one. It was surprising to us because not many people can beat Sakura. _She's strong.. _Kiba groaned when he lost but took his fate like a man. In other words, he whined and tried to back out of his punishment.

"So, your dare? You have to go on a date with Sakura!" Ino yelled with a big grin on her face while Sakura turned bright red and Kiba winked at her. _So she's trying to play matchmaker? Hmmm.. _

"Ok, I can deal with that. I'll pick you up tonight, seven. Ok?" He smirked, and walked off with his friends.

"We are so having a sleep over tomorrow. I want details." Ino squealed, earning a glare from Sakura.

"Dumb pig." she growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Gai POV<strong>

Oh, how I wanted to cry at the joyful youth my students showed. An inspiring competition of strength. It's almost like myself and rival-Kakashi. I called everyone over.

"Hello, my youthful students! I saw your wonderful display earlier and for such inspiration you diserve a reward!" I exclaimed, hearing several excited whispers. "We will have double the ammount of laps today!" I told them cheerfully. "Let your youth sparkle as you do them. You have to do twenty laps! Once you are done, come see me." I smiled as they all groaned, obviously they were getting their lungs ready for the run.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba POV<strong>

I groaned along with everyone else, ignoring the creep smile of our sensei.

"Twenty laps? Is this guy nuts?" I asked to no one in particular. I Sakura had already started. _I'm not losing to her again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I watched everyone as I ran, Sakura was racing Kiba. Lee was lapping everyone. I ran beside Sasuke and Neji and we were just behind Sakura and Kiba.

When we all finally finished, panting and laying in the grass, class was over and we got the creepy thumbs up and sparkle smile pose as Gai told us to hit the showers. You should have seen the first time that Lee heard that... he spent atleast half an hour literally hitting the showers. Want to know what was worse? Gai sensei started crying and joined in. I swore I could see a sunset behind them. _Mentally gags_

Once I was showered and back into normal clothes I said goodbye and headed out to my bug and went home. _Tomorrow is club try outs.. oh well, atleast if I mess up I'll have the sleepover to cheer me up.. I can finally be me.. pure me.. _I started giggling like a maniac as I pulled into the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; For starters, I apologize for any future mistakes when it comes to POV. I've recently realized that I keep typing "Miyuki POV" instead of "Tsuki POV" so if that happens I apologize. Also 'Glueing masks; Acetone for the broken spirit' isn't a real book, I made up the title myself. When you get super glue on your skin, it's easiest to us an Acetone based nailpolish to take it off. So the book is about a mask of personality and how to be the real you. Sorry if it sounds stupid, but for the life of me I couldn't think of a good book for the portraits so that will have to do. I will eventually write a short form of that book. Waaay in the future though, anywho, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. It will start getting good starting next chapter.**


	4. Try outs

**Warning: Long chapter. My longest yet. But worth it. :D**

**Serious Warning: suggestive themes that some may find uncomfortable. Involving Orochimaru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Finally, the bell rang. I quietly stood up, trying to remain 'normal' as I left the science classroom for lunch. That teacher is really, really creepy. Oh, well, I have other things to think about right now. Like club try outs.

"Oi! Teme! Hurry up! Club try outs start in five minutes and we still have to go get changed." Naruto yelled at me, Neji, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru behind him. We're all trying out for the soccer team. Shikamaru was only doing it because his scary mother is making him.

"Hn, I'm coming.. dobe." I replied dropping my stuff into my locker and grabbing my uniform. "By the way, do you guys wanna hang out at my place tonight? I'm bored and the siblings are having friends over." I asked.

"Wait, sibling-sss? I thought you only had one brother?" Kiba's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ya, Itachi, and then I have a sister." Trying not to laugh, sure she has a different hair colour, but she still has the same onyx eyes as we do. No one else in the entire school has eyes like our family. You'd think they would have noticed.

"Hn, what's her name?" Neji asked looking at me, with slightly curious eyes.

"You'll see if you come over." I replied, we were in the locker room now, getting changed. After they all agreed, we ran out past the cheerleading try outs, where Kiba and Sakura exchanged little nicknames "pinky" and "dog-breath" before smiling and walking over to wear Anko and Jiraiya were waiting. Anko was also in charge of cheerleading so she hovered in the middle for moment before walking over to us.

"Alright maggots! Get ready for some serious sweating." She yelled at us and I, among many others, sweatdropped. She was scaaary.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Aaah! Sorry I'm late guys!" I yelled to them as I ran over, tugging at the cheerleading skirt that was a bit short for my tastes. "I got caught up in science class for a bit. What are we doing." I asked.

"Well, Sakura over here was flirting with Kiba, but we're supposed to stretch a little bit before they test us on our flexibility. I think they want people who will be able to do back-walk overs and splits and stuff." Ino giggled as Sakura smacked her upside the head.

"Oh, ok. Who are the teacher's running this club anyway?" I asked, ignoring Anko-sensei yelling at the soccer team for a minute before she walked over here.

"Is that your answer?" Ino whispered when Anko stood beside Gai and started giving us the same spheel.

"-and don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're girls!" She finished. _Oh boy.. _"I want you all to drop a split right now, we're holding for 1 minute each and if you have your splits, you will start working on over-splits. If you don't, you will have them by the end of the next three weeks. Got maggots?" She seemed to really enjoy this. I dropped my left split first since it was my better of the two and Anko immediately walked over.

"Hmm, have you had previous training?" Anko asked, while sticking a couple of books under my front leg. "

"Yes, I dance." I replied, pushing my split to the ground even with the books. _Feel the burn! lol.. did I just think in text? Lol x 2! _ She nodded in approval before walking away to adjust the others and hand out a couple of books here and there. We repeated for all three splits, left, right and straddle. The only one I didn't have properly was my straddle split, I always feel like my hips are popping out of place when I do that one.

"Alright, I have got to say, I am impressed. We have somoe fresh meat here with some decent talent. I'm proud to say we have several splits, but flexibility can be improved so we'll keep working on that. Now, this is were a lot of you will have to leave. We'll test skills and there is a minimum you have to have or we can't accept you onto the team for safety reasons. We don't have time to train you. For those of you who don't make it, we have a different club to teach you these things and you can try again for the team next year." She explained before lining us up to do circular bridges, and bridges from standing. I got it, but got tired because she was making us hold it for like 5 minutes so I switched to an elbow bridge and surprisingly, she didn't yell at me. Instead she gave me a thumbs up and yelled at everyone to do what I was doing and try to increase the back bend. _Wow, for once I'm thankful that my brothers decided to but me into dance and acro. It's really helpful. _I looked around to see lots of other girls leaving and others wincing in the pose while I just sat there. _I gotta remember to thank them later. _

"Ok, maggots, let's see who can recover. I want you to stand up straight." She watched and chuckled as many girls twisted out or fell over. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and I all did fine though. Temari and Tenten were on the team last year along with the girls volleyball team. We're all trying out for both but luckily the try outs are at different times.

"Ok! Listen up! Lastly we'll be working on cartwheels. Those of you who can't do a cartwheel, leave now. Those who can will do them and if you know a special version do that!" She yelled, and several other girls left while Temari and Tenten did aerials. Getting nods of approval from anko. I saw Hinata go into a one handed cartwheel she learned from the time she was in gymnastics. Sakura and Ino smiled and did cartwheels in synch. I know they were trying to learn partner cartwheels but they hadn't quite got them yet. Anko looked to me and I realized I was just standing there. _To show off or not to show off.. that is the question. _I giggled picking the first and did a cartwheel landing in the splits. I always feel free when I dance or do acro. It's something where I can be me without feeling afraid or embarrassed. She smiled at me then got us all into a group.

"Ok, girls. Look around you. Beside you are 14 other girls. These girls will be your family for the rest of this year. You will bond and help eachother. You are a team. I would like you to arrange yourselves into a circle and introduce yourselves." Anko smiled at us before walking away back to the boys team.

***Note: these are the introductions to the cheersquad and aren't necessary to read if you don't want to***

"I guess I'll start. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 15 years old. I am interested in medical science and my hair is natural." She smiled and waved.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I am turning 15 on September 23. I like flowers and their arrangements and love boys." She giggled and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"My name is Temari and I'm the eldest sister of Gaara and Kankuro. I like my friends and dislike bitches. You be nice to me, I be nice to you. Simple." She smiled and I could see a few girls shrink back a bit.

"Yo, my name is Tenten. I like weaponry so I'm in the archery club too. I like my friends and am fairly friendly for the most part."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Neji's cousin. I like flowers, and my friends and hope to become a strong member of this team." She introduced herself, blushing. I guess she's still not good with large groups of people. _Oh, my turn._

"My name is Tsuki," _they can learn my last name when I learn to trust them._ "I like my friends and dance. I have some past experience from dance and acrobatic dance. Hopefully we can be friends."

"My name is Matsuri. I dislike weapons and aren't comfortable with hurting people. I will do anything for people who are important to me." She said in a soft voice.

"Ok, I'm Tayuya and I'll warn you now. I'm a bit of a bitch and I swear alot. I hate bitches and I don't give a shit what people think about me and I don't really get close to people. I like playing the flute and uh, that's it." _Hmm, sounds like Temari. Just more swearing._

"Um, I'm Kin. I like music and those jingly bells on hats. Uh.. that's about it."

"I'm Karin, I like okonomiyaki and dislike gyoza.I also like a boy in this school who'm I may or may not tell you about later." _How much do you wanna bet it's my brother.._

"My name is Haku, I like flowers and will do anything for my Godfather which is why I joined this team."

"My name is Yume! I love candy, and flowers, and cute stuff like teddy's. I tend to be hyper a lot so don't mind me! Hope we can be friends!" A girl with blonde hair almost yelled with a large goofy grin on her face.

"My name is Kiku, I like snakes and being able to see my own progress in something I do. My father is Orochimaru.." _Poor girl.. how could anyone live with that thing being their father?_

"I'm Chiruki and I'm going to be the head cheerleader. You can all just stay out of my way and we'll win. K?" A snotty bitch said. I mean... not so friendly girl?

"Did I not say when I introduced myself that I fucking hate bitches?" I heared Tayuya whisper to Temari who nodded in agreement.

"Name's Hana. I like skateboarding and punk rock music. I'm on this team because my dance crew lives like an hour away and there is no dance team at this school. So, ya."

"GO GET CHANGED AND SHOWER GIRLS! IT'S TIME FOR CLASS SOON!" We all heard Anko scream from the other end of the field where the boys were. _This team seems good for the most part._

* * *

><p><strong>Anko POV.<strong>

"GO GET CHANGED AND SHOWER GIRLS! IT'S TIME FOR CLASS SOON!" I screamed at the girls before turning back to the soccer team. "Ok maggots, I'm going to read off the list of those of you who made it. Everyone else better scram! Ok so, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Karashi, Idate, Gaara, Sumaru, Mizure and Lee.

are the team. We'll figure out your positions after a few more practices. I don't want to see any of you slacking. There are no substitutes you better be prepared before each game and you can wear diapers if you really need to. Now hit the showers, maggots!" I watched them all run away like a bunch of school girls. _I'm not that scary am I? Oh well. _I giggled to myself _Dango, here I come. _

"Did Tsuki make the team?" the chicken ass kid asked me.

"Why do you like her or something?" I smirked

"No.. she's a relative." he said, obviously disgusted with the idea.

"Then ya, she did. Now go hit the showers before you're late to class!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I got out of the locker room to see Orochimaru talking to Kiku for moment before walking over to the guys locker. _What's he up to..? _I nudged Temari who was walking out with me and she looked up at him then back at me with worry.

"What do you think he's up to?" she whispered.

"Dunno.. I'm gonna stick around to find out though.. I'll see you later?"

"Ya, sure.. we're meeting at your place at like 6 right?" She checked and I just nodded before following Orochimaru.

"-uke-kun. You haven't been paying attention in my classsss and your marks are ssstarting to show it." He hissed, while Sasuke just looked uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm giving you a detention after school today. You will re-learn my lesson."

"No way.. not another Kankuro repeat.." I whispered angrily to myself.

"What repeat? What are you talking about." Kiba, who was standing beside me with a bunch of the guys, asked.

"Nothing.. two birds one stong.. sorry in advanced." I told him before turning to face him.

"Wh-" He got cut off by my fist.

"STOP FUCKING STARING AT MY BR- SASUKE YOU JACK ASS!" I screamed, over-exaggerating the swearing and making sure to be loud enough for Orochimaru to hear.

"What the hell?" Kiba looked up at me with shock and I just gave him an apologetic smile before tackling him.

"Are you fucking gay or something? 'Cuz he's not!" I let him push me off and took the chance to sneak a peak at Orochimaru who looked furious. _Well, that outta do it.. gaah.. that didn't sound like meee.. more like Temari.. oh well._

"Tsuki! Kiba! You both will join him." Anko-sensei who had walked upon the scene yelled at us while Orochimaru looked like he was going to kill us.

"What did I do? She attacked me!" Kiba growled.

"SHUT IT!" Anko screamed before stomping off.

"Sorry Kiba," I said, looking guilty, "mission accomplished.." _Now they are all going to think I'm nuts. _I ran ahead of them to get to class. _I hope the girls will understand why I can't walk home with them tonight before the sleepover._

**Nobody POV**

"What the hell is her problem? I thought she was all goody two shoes and shit!" Kiba growled in frustration.

"She is, dude. She didn't do that because you were staring, everyone was. She did that to protect Sasuke. It wasn't her." Kankuro responded absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"That guy is creepy. Temari probably told her about how I pulled out of his class after one of his detentions. I didn't even stay for the whole thing. The guy was hitting on me so I bailed. Tsuki probably doesn't want anything to happen to Sasuke so she did that to get a detention with him so Orochimaru can't do anything. Maybe she likes him? I don't know." Kankuro explained.

"Oh.. that's fucked.. but.. ok.. I get her reasoning.. but did she have to hit me?" Kiba sighed, rubbing his shoulder. Tsuki's punches hurt him a lot more than he was willing to admit. Kankuro just chuckled in response before walking off.

**Orochimaru POV**

_Damn girl, interfering with my plans. I wonder how she caught on anyway. She's normally quiet. _I sighed and looked at the three silent students sitting in my classroom. _Oh how I'd love to get my hands on that boy... _As my imagination started to drift of I chuckled and told them they could leave. I would have kept Sasuke-kun behind, but the girl might try something again.

"Thank god we're out of there." I heard Kiba and Tsuki talking as they left.

"Hn."

_You won't be safe forever, Sasuke-kun. You will be mine..._

**A/N, ok I tried my absolute best not to use any OC's on the teams I even GB haku, so I managed no Oc's for the soccer team but the cheer team has 4 OC's, yume, hana, kiku and chiruki. Orochimaru is a creep because I see him as a creep in the original. Please don't complain about the content in a way like "Ew, your story is aweful because it has pedophelia." I find it necessary to add to the story for future chapters to make sense. I did not go into detail on this one, only hinted at the subject. But I have left plenty of warnings along with the rating. YOU HAD BEEN WARNED. There will be more in detail stuff later on, not necessarily involving him. Once again. I leave plenty of warnings. To everyone else. Thank you soo much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **

**~Miyuki**


	5. The sleepover

**A/N I have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I came up with the idea. Also, I can't believe how much I've been updating this weekend. This is only a glimpse of what summer is to bring. YAY! Also, I will start updating illusion as well. This one is just my favourite out of the two right now :P Unfortunately it will be split into two chapters because it's too long. Also a note for any past chapter spelling mistakes. They will be gone soon, but my beta and I both have exams and I procrastinate (and study last minute) so I've been updating before she can check them. So that's why they're there. She'll get to them. So ya... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I was running around setting up my bedroom with inflateable beds. I have a huge bedroom. It's about the size of a large living room. Normally I practice dance in here or the basement which explains why there are bars and mirrors in both rooms. Once I got all five set up I ran down stairs to start working on snack bowls. I had several bowls of chips, candy, vegetables and fruit along with chocolate sauce, ranch dip and salsa.

"Why must you be so eccentric when it comes to sleepovers Tsuki?" Itatchi asked while I hit Kisame's hand away from a bowl. He had a bunch of his friends over and they were staying in the attic. I called the basement since all of my game systems were down there. I think Sasuke was just hanging out by himself, thank god, and he was staying in the living room.

"Because, If I get all of this ready now, then when they get here I just have to grab it and we'll be able to have more fun. By the way, are you guys going to eat pizza as well? Or should I just order for the girls and I. I'm not ordering now, I'm just wondering." I responded while putting some of the food into the fridge.

"We're good with pizza, Tsuki-chan, right guys? Un." Deidara replied.

"Ya, sure, thanks for asking hun." Konan gave me a hug, she was always my favourite of Itatchi's friends. Plus, she was the only one who knew I wore a mask.

"Ok! I'll come ask you what you all want when it's time to order. I'm thinking about ordering for around 8pm. Is that alright?" They all nodded in response and headed upstairs.

"Oh boy. It's already 5:45. They should be here soon." I ran out to the living room to see Sasuke. "You're gonna leave us alone right?" I asked him, with an underlying threatning tone to my voice.

"Ya, ya. Just leave me alone too." He replied absent mindedly while sorting through his video games.

"No duh. Anywho, we're ordering pizza for around 8 so I'll get what you want then, K?" He nodded just as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I ran over to open the door to see Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all there and ready to have fun. "Hey, guys! We have the basement until we want to sleep. I have air matresses upstairs. But we can always move them down If we want ok?" Tenten, Temari and Hinata all nodded and walked in but Ino and Sakura were still staring at the living room in shock jaw's dropped.

"You never told us you lived in a mansion!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You never asked. Oh, by the way. This is my brother Sasuke. Itatchi is upstairs with his friends. Neither of them will bother us." I said, only to earn looks of shock and partial disgust.

***Note: Sakura and Ino think Sasuke is hot but they both dislike him in this fan-fiction. Sorry for any InoSasu or SakuSasu fans.***

"No wonder you never tell anyone your last name! It all makes sense now." Ino said in an awed voice as everyone deadpanned.

"Ya,ya let's just go down stairs." I said and started walking towards the basement, not giving my brother a second glance. Once we were downstairs we all got comfy and I turned on the T.V for later use.

"So, Sakura. You finally gonna spill on your date details with dog-breath?" Ino smirked as Sakura blushed.

"Ya! I wanna hear!" Tenten added, excitedly. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Fine.. but you can't tell, promise?" Sakura asked and we all nodded again. "So he picked me up at seven right? He took me to this cute little restaurant called Olive Garden and he seemed to know the staff their so we got this private balcony. He ordered for me and we got pasta with salads and stuffed chicken. It was delicious. At first I was a little upset that he didn't even ask me what I wanted, but he seemed to know all of the best food there. We talked for a while and I learned that he has a 5 year old dog named Akamaru and he showed me a picture of him. It's the cutest dog you've ever seen! I told him about how my family was a little bit poor and how I have been working at the humane society to earn a little bit of extra cash to help pay for school uniforms and he gave me 200$ bucks on the spot. I tried to refuse but I found it later that night in my back pocket. I think he slipped it back to me when I wasn't looking. He's soo sweet and romantic! Anyways, after dinner, we got cheese cake covered with melted chocolate and we shared it. He took me to see the Harry Potter movie after that. I swear he whimpered when Hedwig got hit. It was so cute. He took me home once the movie ended and kissed my cheek. I mean, I thought he was more of a player type of person, but he didn't even go for the lips! We're going out again next weekend. I can't wait." She finished as we all giggled and 'aw'd' on que. _She really seems to like him. I hope he doesn't hurt her though. _

"Anyways, enough about me. What do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked, still blushing.

"I say we have a DDR tournament. Maybe play that new dancing game on xbox kinect. I know you have the dance central. But the new game is supposedly better right?" Tenten asked.

"Ya, the new one is more realistic and you get to design characters. That and it's better quality, the dance moves are better and the freestyle counts more." I explained.

"Then how about we have one tournament of both?" Hinata suggested. I mentally hugged myself. _She's not stuttering! Finally she's being the Hinata we know. Hmm, I wonder if they are thinking the same thing about me? Oh well.. i'll be me eventually._

"That sounds awesome! But did you guys bring some spare clothes? Because it's going to be hot and sweaty. We can go swimming afterwords maybe to cool off but I don't want you guys getting your clothes all dirty." _If they don't, I can always give them some of my dance stuff. I have some spandex shorts, sport bras and things like that. I hate dressing skimpy for anything public but dance is an exception for obvious reasons._

"Well, I brought shorts and sports bra because you always pull stuff like this, but I doubt they did." Temari stated and the others nodded, confirming what she said.

"Ok, be right back. I'm going to go grab some of my dance stuff. Is anybody not fine with spandex shorts and a sports bra?" I asked.

"Nope, it's just us anyway." Ino and Sakura said in unison then giggled.

"Ok, I'll be back." I ran upstairs taking the hall way around the living room to avoid running into Sasuke. I thought for a minute I heard voices but put it off as my imagination or a movie. _Hmm, maybe I should get everyone a different colour so that when we play our outfits will match our character colour on screen. _I grabbed a pair of black shorts for everyone, since they stretched we were all about the same size. Which was good. I had different sports bra's from varying stages of my life so everyone would have one that fits. I learned to keep them and have some sizes too big incase of this very situation. _Pink for Sakura.. Light blue for Hinata.. Purple for Ino.. _I continued digging through my drawers and throwing clothing onto the bed. _Light green for Tenten and... hmm what for Temari and I? I guess Temari can have white. I'll take black. _I decided, changing into mine up in the bedroom then running downstairs, through the living room and back down to the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

I watched as Tsuki ran past in her usual dance wear. She didn't seem to notice my friends at all.

"Uhm.. Sasuke, why is Tsuki running half naked through your house?" Kiba asked, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, ya I forgot. You guys haven't met my sister yet. Well, now you know. Tsuki's my sister." I replied, absent mindedly as I Chopped naruto's head off in the video game we were playing.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? Tsuki is your sister?" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, no wonder she never told anyone her last name." Shikamaru muttered.

"Ya, it's surprising you guys didn't figure out? She has onyx eyes. No one else has eyes like that except for the Uchiha's. That would be like you not being able to guess that Hinata's my cousin." Neji stated, looking at Kiba and Naruto as if they were stupid.

"Ooh.. oops.." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" We all looked up, as we heard the scream. We just ignored it and started on our tournament.

We started off with Hinata and Tenten doing Beethoven speed over. _Woow.. they're good. I didn't expect Hinata to be this good. She even did little hip swings in between steps. _It looks kind of funny at the same time though because of this one part where they were bouncing all over the place trying to hit the arrows in time. They were just finishing when Ino whistled.

"YOU GO GIRLS! WORK THAT BOOTY!" She screamed at them. _Way to embarrass them Ino, I bet you anything that Sasuke heard that._

My thoughts were interupted by extremely loud laughter from upstairs.

"Holy crap your brother's friends are loud." Ino looked up in shock.

"Holy crap they heard you! INO!" Tenten screamed at her.

"Um, there's no way that's Itatchi's friends. They're in the attic, which is too far away for it to be that loud. It's got to be coming from the living room. Sasuke is the one who has the living room." I explained, horror flitting across my features. "Any friend of Sasuke's is probably from our school..."

"Oh shit..." Temari mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

We were just having an every man for themselves Halo face off when we heard a scream from downstairs.

"YOU GO GIRLS! WORK THAT BOOTY!" We all looked at each other for a minute before everyone burst into laughter. Even Neji, which was oddly surprising and scary all at the same time.

"Y-you didn't tell us that she h-had friends over!" Kiba laughed, still clutching his gut. Shikamaru paused for a moment.

"You know.. any friend of hers that is over is probably from our school." The laughter immediately stopped. "Sasuke did you see who came over?

"Ya. Neji's cousin, Kankuro's sister, Tenten and the two new girls Sakura and Ino. Tsuki's been hanging out with them all the time now. Just not usually over here, this is the first time they've come over." Sasuke stated.

"We should play some pranks on them or something!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, and for once, all of the guys were game. Normally they'd distract him with ramen so they wouldn't have to take part, but video games were getting a little bit boring.

"I know somewhere to start.." I said, getting up to look for the other remote to the T.V "Itatchi has been terrified of us doing anything wrong, so he installed camera's into every single room of the house except the bathroom so he could check on us without embarrassing us infront of friends." I explained, finally finding the remote and clicking on the television to a different channel. All of the guys turned to look and saw the 5 girls, sitting in a circle talking, in sports bra's and skin tight shorts. "They must have been dancing earlier." I muttered. _It explains Ino's random booty comment. I wonder who she was talking about._

"Holy shiiiit. They're hot!" Kiba smirked at the screen earning glares from Neji, Sasuke and Kankuro. "What? They are!"

"So, we still going to go swimming after the tournament? I think we should skip DDR. The other game is more fun anyway." We heard Temari say.

"Ya, sure! But, uhm. None of us have swim suits and your brother has friends over..." Hinata said, a slightly blush appearing on her cheeks. We all gawked..

"Did she just.. not stutter?" Naruto asked, jaw wide open.

"Aww, c'mon. Why not put on a little show hmm?" Tenten asked winking and Hinata giggled. Now even Neji's jaw was on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the ranch; Tsuki POV<strong>

"Oi, Sasuke just turned on the cam, don't look but there's a little light on the cam in the corner." I whispered to them, my back to the camera. "Wanna pull a prank on 'em?"

"Ya, let's teach them for spying on us." Temari whispered back, imaginary fist pump seen by all. Then much louder she said, "So, we still going to go swimming after the tournament? I think we should skip DDR. The other game is more fun anyway." I was about to respond when Hinata spoke up.

"Ya, sure! But, uh. None of us have swim suits and your brother has friends over..." I could have high fived the girl if she wasn't on cam.

"Aww, c'mon. Why not put on a little show hmm?" Tenten winking and Hinata giggled in response and I almost burst out laughing, imagining the facial expressions of my brother and his friends. "But we can fix that once we go outside, for now, how about we all dance at the same time? We can do like a music video!" she exclaimed

"Sure, but what song?" Sakura asked, catching on rather quickly as she set up the game.

"I'll pick the song, I have one in mind. But let's make it fun, our music video should have a theme." Tenten giggled. _She's really loving this isn't she?_

"How about we do it for the guys we like? We could always send them the video." Temari winked.

"But I don't really like anyone right now. I mean sure, Sakura has Kiba and Tenten obviously like Neji," Tenten protested turning bright red as I went on, "Ino has a thing for who was it, Sao? Sai? Something like that. Hinata likes Naruto, as she always has. But little ol' me? Nobody."

"Just do it for your future somebody." Temari giggled. _I guess that could work. I wonder how many of the guys I mentioned are upstairs watching right now? _I smirked to myself.

"So, Tenny, what song are we dancing to?" Sakura asked.

"Just get ready to start, you'll see." She giggled. We all stood infront of the sensored area, which was larger with the kinect 3.5, and got ready for when Tenten clicked 'play'. She turned up the volume full blast first and I winced in advanced.

"Tenten, that's loud enough for my brother in the attic to hear!" She just nodded in pure glee. _Oh god.. I'm going to lose my hearing from this... _Then she hit 'play'.

Out blasted a feminine voice singing something that made everyone blush as we followed along with the moves. "I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK! YOUR PEACOCK-COCK! YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK! YOUR PEACOCK! I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK! YOUR PEACOCK-COCK! YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK! YOUR PEACOCK!" _God, I can't believe we're doing this. I admit it's fun, but the guys are watching. _I thought as we did a fist pump and spin. I continued to dance along with the music and was surprised Hinata didn't faint. We continued dancing and slowly I got into it a bit more adding my own style to it. Dance is dance no matter how.. provocative? The dance quickly moved into a mix between soft dancing with beats snuck up inbetween.

"I WANT THE JAW DROPPING, EYE POPPING, HEAD TURNING, BODY SHOCKING! OH, AY-OH, OH, OH, AY-OH!" We all quickly dropped to the floor then back up before a double chest pop and a turn with a body roll. Swaying our hips with the oh, ay-oh's. We repeated that bit for the second line. I was smiling and dancing like a mexican jumping bean when the freestyle came up and while Hinata and Sakura just moved to swaying there hips. Ino was repeating doing the remic macarena. Tenten was stealing old dance central moves and Temari was doing the dance from Hello by Shinee. I just went into what I knew from pop'n' locking, to the moonwalk then armwaves. I even did a crotch grab in there and everyone was laughing and having fun. Near the very end we all had one of those 'on the same brain wave' moments and said bridge. We all went into a bridge from standing, then kept going into a walk over before, in unison, sliding into the splits on the last note.

We all burst into laughter and shared high fives.

"Ok, dirty, but awesome song choice." I smiled, fist bumping Tenten. We all went upstairs and walked into the living room to see a group of drooling, twitching and passed out guys. "Mission accomplished." Temari winked, before laughing her ass off.

"You know, we could see that too, un." Deidara said with a smirk and I saw the rest of Itatchi's friends had come down.

"Oops?" Tenten mumbled an apology.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys. But I'm hungry. Want to order food now? I am going to get a good 8 pizza's. One with extra cheese, bacon and pepperoni. A hawaiin for Konan and Pein. Meat lovers for Kisame and Deidara. Vegetarian for Zetsu. We'll get two of each and then the other boys can just eat which ones they like when they awake. Is that ok with everyone?" I asked, picking up the phone. Once they all nodded I dialed and gave them the order and address. "They're having a slow night so they should be here in half an hour." I told them, pulling out the food I prepared earlier and putting it on the table for everyone to eat while I grabbed paper plates, a couple different bottles of pop and some plastic cups.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what will the boys say when they wake up? where will everyone sleep? will they ever go swimming? find out next chapter! lol. I'll update very soon. I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I like writing it. I was originally going to make the sleep over all one chapter but it's getting really long. (ALMOST 3000 WORDS XD)**


	6. The dare

**A/N the sleepover part two with lots of dares and pick up lines. ;) enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

The pizza finally got here and we were all eating in the living room and when I say "we were all" I mean Sasuke's friends and mine. They had finally woke up and we just laughed at their confusion. Itatchi just took a couple of boxes and went upstairs with his friends.

"So Tsuki, who knew you had it in you to do anything like that?" Kiba winked, Sasuke snorted in response and I glared at him.

"It's only because it's dance. She'd never do anything like that in public, but she loves the dance game and her pride wouldn't let her lose to her friends in a game where she has more experience." Sasuke explained.

"That makes more sense, goody two shoes remains!" Kiba laughed at me and I felt my cheeks burn. _Oh, what do they know? They don't know me that well anyway.. _

"Oh shut up dog-breath!" Tenten snapped at him, she knew and she'd stick up for me without going out and saying something along the lines of 'dude, you are SO wrong, she's a pervert and probably has a dirtier mind than you do and she's definitely NOT a goody two shoes!'. Which I'm kind of grateful for. Temari gave me a look and continued to eat. "So.. are we still going swimming?" Tenten asked.

"Y-ya. It would b-be a lot of fun.. b-but.. need I repeat t-that we need bathing suits?

"We can just swim in these. I'd have to wash them since we were the dancing anyway," I started, trying not to laugh at the guys reactions. "but I do have a couple of swim suits if you guys want to change." We all agreed and ran upstairs to change.

Hinata wore a swim suit that looked like a regular blue bikini top but from the bottom of that came a little dress part that went a little bit over the edge of the bikini bottom she was wearing and looked really cute on her. Ino decided to stay in her dance wear since she felt kind of lazy and the outfit was "already cute enough" according to her. Tenten wore a light green one piece that had a completely bare back down to what would look like a bikini bottom from behind. On the hips were rings attaching the fabric and there was another ring on the center of the chest showing a little bit of cleavage. Sakura wore a light pink two piece. The bottom was a simple bikini bottom while the top was like a sports bra with a little 'U' shaped stretch of frilled fabric at the neck line. Temari stuck with the shorts but switched to a purple tinted bikini top because she was afraid of the sports bra going see through. I just stuck a one piece on lined with turquoise, it mainly blue though. There were also four, long petaled turquoise flowers going from the neck line down to the stomache.

"Mmk, let's go!" Temari yelled, as we went downstairs. But I paused to look at the guys.

"You guys wanna come? You look bored over here." I asked. To see, much to my amusement, Kiba and Naruto jump up and yell 'YA!' in unison.

"Sure, sounds fun." Kankuro chimed in.

"Uhm.. sorry to be a party pooper. But we don't have swim suits, and I'm sure Sasuke won't have enough to lend us all one unlike Tsuki." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I have 3.. so I can wear one and two more people can wear one but everyone else is gonna be stuck." Sasuke said.

"I can just wear boxers!" Naruto said already pulling off his shirt, followed by his pants to reveal naruto covered boxers. (For those of you who don't know, a naruto is a sliced stick of Kamaboko that has a pink whirlpool design and is used for a topping for ramen.) All of us giggled at the irony, even hinata.

"Here, I got two other swim suits." Sasuke said, already changed, throwing one at Neji and another at Gaara. Who gratefully nodded before leaving to change.

"I'll just stick with my kaki's." Kankuro replied nervously to the expectant looks of Ino and Tenten, pulling off his shirt.

"I guess that leaves me in boxers, ladies?" He smiled pulling off his clothes to reveal toned abs and boxers that said "you know you like this" with the facebook like sign. Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes before hugging him and we all snickered at them.

"Well.. this is trouble some.." Shikamaru grumbled before pulling off his shirt to reveal a thin, but built torso. He the pulled off his jeans and I couldn't help but smile at his cloud covered boxers. _How is he that toned when he's so lazy? I don't get it..._

* * *

><p><strong>SWIMMING AND GAMES<strong>

I looked up to see that the girls were already heading out to the deck so I ran past them out the door and ran onto the diving board, bouncing once before flipping off.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I screamed before hitting the water.

"That''s Tsuki for you." Tenten giggled before following my example and nearly landing on me. We both burst out laughing as the other girls joined us at the same time causing a massive wave to splash the guys causing us all to laugh again. Kiba and Naruto jumped in before popping up inbetween us.

"Why hello there? Come here often?" Kiba winked at Sakura and I saw a glint in her eye. _I sense Kiba bashing.._

"No, and now I don't plan to." She giggled before diving underwater and swimming to the shallow end.

"KIBA GOT BURNED!" Naruto yelled. "Tee hee.. I wanna try." He then whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Oi, Hinata, whatever Naruto says, play hard to get and give him a witty comeback." I whispered to Hinata as Naruto swam over.

"Hey, Hinata.. what's your sign?" He asked with a big ol' fox grin. _Wow.. that one is pathetic.._

"Do. Not. Enter." Hinata smiled sweetly before swimming after Sakura hiding her blush.

"Ouch, Naruto. You got burned to, and by Hina-chan!" Kiba laughed at him.

"Better than you did Kiba!" Naruto yelled back, pouting.

"Haha, I'll beat them both." Kankuro said with a cocky grin.

"I'm not getting involved in this..." Gaara mumbled before swimming to a floaty board and laying on it.

"You know, I'd really like to get in your pants." Kankuro grinned at Sakura and everybody's jaw dropped a little bit from how to the point he was.

"Ya... no thanks, already one asshole in there." Sakura laughed at Ino's response and high fived her.

"How did this even start anyway?" Ino asked.

"Kiba.." Shikamaru grumbled. I giggled but stopped when I saw Sasuke swim over to Temari. _He's honestly going to try something?_

"So.. what do you do for a living?" He asked her. I saw her hum to herself for a minute as if she was thinking or getting ready to sing baritone.

"Female impersonator." She replied in a really deep fake voice and we all burst out laughing. Even he chuckled.

"Good one." He said before swimming off.

"If you can't beat them.. may as well join them." I heard Neji whisper to himself.

"Tenten, you know, we're both here at this bar for the same reason.." Neji whispered to her.

"Ya, to pick up some chicks!" She smirked.

" Hey, I may not be the prettiest guy here, but I'm the only one talking to you." He smirked right back and she looked dumbfounded for a moment before giggling.

"No, you are damn pretty. I guess we were both wrong. Looks like we have different reasons after all." She winked at him before pointing to Shikamaru and swimming off. _Wow, good responses on both ends. That was pretty funny._

"Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?" I asked them all, earning a laugh from Kiba.

"Ya right! You would keep chickening out! You're too much of a goody two shoes." He snickered.

"Fine. We each get one chicken. After that, we have no choice. Then you can't say she'd chicken out all the time." Temari shot back and Hinata and I gave her looks of identical horror. _What is she thinking?_

"Deal." He smirked. "But she'll still probably chicken out." I just growled at him.

"You're on dog-breath." I growled under my breath before moving with everyone onto a giant UFO floaty so we all had to hold on and try not to fall off.

"Some fun rules. Fall off, and the last person to go get's to dare you as well as someone else. The only time you are allowed off the UFO is if you are performing a dare." Temari grinned. We all nodded, but what the others didn't know, is that once more than one person was on the floaty it started spinning from the weight. It was a lot harder than it looked to stay on. Their looks of shock once it started to speed up was hilarious. Naruto was clinging to the handle, looking honestly afraid. Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke and I just laughed. We had all seen the effects of the UFO before so it didn't bother us.

"Ok, is it ok if I start?" Sasuke asked everyone, once they got their balance. We all nodded.

"Hmm, Naruto, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth.. I don't want to know what dares are running through your head right now." Naruto replied nervously.

"What was the best dream you've ever had. Describe it. In full detail." He smirked.

"Oh that's easy! I lived in a house made of ramen and I got to go swimming in miso ramen and then you were my butler and you served me ramen while I was swimming." Naruto laughed while Sasuke scowled. "Ok.. hmm, Kankuro, truth or dare."

"Dare. I'm not a wus." He said with a grin.

"Tee hee. Imitate anyone in this group. We all have to guess who you're imitating and you can't stop till someone get's it right." Naruto grinned at him while he thought for a moment.

"Awwww, shiiiit! KANKURO WHERE IS MY EYELINER? I'm gonna be late for Tsuki's sleepover!" He yelled in a high pitched voice before pretending to look around. "Gaara... STOP FUCKING STEALING MY EYELINER!" He screeched before laughing his ass off when Temari smacked him over the head and Kiba yelled out the correct name.

"Ok, who should I ask? Temari! Truth or dare?" Kankuro asked.

"Dare. No Subaku I know is a wus." She smirked at him which was returned.

"I dare you to run around the pool once screaming 'I got a sex change because my dick was small'." He grinned at her only to be hit upside the head again. Everyone else was laughing.

"Fine..." She jumped off the pool toy and swam to the side before getting out of the pool and started running. "I GOT A SEX CHANGE BECAUSE MY DICK WAS THE SAME LENGTH AS KANKURO'S!" She screamed and we all burst out laughing.

"Please don't b-... -e mean bec-...-ause his di-...-ck is proba-...-bly very-...-youthful!" Lee smiled giving Kankuro a thumbs up inbetween jumps on his trampoline.

"Lee's your neighbor?" Temari shrieked and jumped back into the pool swimming back to the UFO.

"Ya.. Hey lee! I heard Gai-sensei was lonely today! Why don't you go visit him!" Tenten screamed at him.

"What a joyful idea!" He yelled back and in about a minute we heard a car start.

"Well that was creepy... my turn!" She smiled pushing Kankuro off the UFO. "Oh look! I get to dare two people!" She grinned as Kankuro let lose a string of curse words while he climbed back on.

"Ok, first of all. I dare Kankuro to sit on Gaara's lap for the next three rounds." She grinned as he grumbled and moved over. "Second of all, Hinata, truth or dare?"

"D-dare...please don't be too harsh with it though." She smiled shyly.

"Hmm... I dare you to trade bathing suit bottoms with whoever is on your right for five rounds." Temari smirked, watching as Hinata slowly looked to her right to see Naruto, then turning bright red.

"W-what?" She looked at Temari in horror.

"You heard me." Temari smirked as they both dropped off the UFO only to come back up with Hinata in boxers and a bathing suit top and Naruto wearing a light blue bikini bottom.

"God this is embarrassing." Naruto grumbled. Hinata just blushed.

"Sasuke-kun. Truth or Dare..?" She asked quietly.

"Truth.." He answered only to be bitched out by Naruto and Kiba. "What? It's always the quiet ones you want to watch out for." He responded in his defense.

"Ok.. uhm... at what age did you stop bathing with each of your siblings?" She asked and everybody 'ooohed' while I turned bright red. When our parents died I didn't want to be alone, neither did he. So we stopped at an age that was a tad abnormal... He also turned red while looked dumbfounded.

"What..it's not like you still bath together, teme! Just answer the question! You don't bath together still.. right?" He asked uncertainly.

"O-of course not dobe! Uh.. We uhh... stopped when I was 12..Tsuki was 11 and Itatchi was 17." He mumbled looking away.. Everyone looked at us shocked.

"EEEEEEEEEH? Really..?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up.. our parents died.. I didn't want to be alone." I mumbled in response and he shut up. "Go Sasuke." I said with a bit of a brighter tone.

"Tenten, truth or dare." He asked.

"Truth. You scare me." She giggled nervously.

"What's the question you dread being asked most." He asked with a smirk. _Now she would either be asked it by the next person.. or she's stuck on dare for the rest of the game!_

"Who I like..." she stole a glance and Neji before continueing. "Tsuki, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to answer one truth and do one dare." She told me and everybody was slightly shocked at her idea. It was good.

"Fine, but nobody is allowed to use this dare again or it will cause problems."

"First, what's the thing you hate most about yourself?" She asked, already knowing the answer. I guess she had some other motive.

"I hate that nobody really knows who I am."

"What? She's a goody two shoes, what's not to know?' Kiba asked. I saw words running through Tenten's eyes saying 'that's what you think' before she turned to me.

"You have one month to start the dare and I will tell you in private. You can start at any given time as long as it does not pass a month." She said, peaking everyones curiousity before jumping off the UFO and dragging me with her into another section of the pool.

"You have to prove that you can be a rebel. I know it's killing you everytime Kiba cracks a 'goody two shoes' joke. So you have to, by the end of the month, prove you can be a rebel and show your true colours; and I don't just mean one little thing. I want you to take this full out." She whispered to me before swimming back to the UFO. _Darn it... Now I don't have a choice. I could use my chicken.. but if I do she'll just loophole it and make me do it when I don't have a chicken. _I swam back over to the UFO and hopped on.

"Mmk... Shikamaru, truth or dare?" I asked him, he hadn't played much yet.

"Truth.." he replied.

"If you were a girl, which guy on this UFO would you make out with and give three reasons why." I smiled. _One step at a time, this can be a start.. let people know I can atleast play this damn game._

"Troublesome.. I'd probably make out with Neji.." he answered bluntly and the girls giggled while the guys stared at him. "He has the longest hair, therefore he is most like a girl other than myself. If I was a girl, the fact that his eyes look like they can see right through you could be a bonus as well as make anything kind of exciting and he is well built." He answered in monotone. _He honestly answered as if he was a girl; and his reasons are good. _I giggled at the image in my head along with the other girls while the guys were either blushing, looking faintly disgusted, shocked or impressed.

"Gaara.. truth or dare?" He muttered, ignoring the reactions.

"Truth.." Gaara responded quietly.

"Why are you always so quiet and distant?"

"I don't want to get hurt again.. " He mumbled, his eyes distant. _Aww... I feel so bad for him. I'd hug him.. but that would be weird... _My thoughts were interupted by my brother yelling at us from the porch.

"Hey! It's getting late out, you can stay up longer but get inside before you all catch colds! I don't want a bunch of angry parents calling me tomorrow when you all get home!" Itatchi yelled at us before slamming the door and going back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK INSIDE<strong>

We all got dried off and changed into Pj's, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru had to borrow Sasuke's clothes since they got theirs wet. I yawned before hugging my pillow, we had moved all of the airmatresses downstairs.

"So, Tenten.. can I tell the girls the dare? I'd like some help with it. I think I'll start sooner than later. Although I have some ideas, you all have some good ideas and I know you're probably dieing to share them."

"Ya, sure," she yawned. "Go ahead. I was going to suggest it anyway."

"Tell us girlie!" Ino giggled.

"Tenten wants me to show the guys and everyone at our school that I can be a rebel.. to show my true colours more." I told them. "I'm going to start by changing my style to stuff I like, maybe exaggerate it a bit. I'm going to take the Harley to school. But other than that, I don't know." I explained. For the rest of the night, we talked about idea's and brain stormed. Drawing outfits and googling stuff on the internet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I hope you guys liked my dares and questions along with many pick up lines. I know writing this gave me a couple of giggles and hope it did the same for you. It took me a while to find good dares, some I knew already, others I googled, ditto with the pick up lines and rebuttles. It's a very long chapter again, I was tempted to split again but decided not to torture anybody. Things will keep getting more and more interesting from here on out if all goes according to plan. This includes future dirty stuff. Like detailed dirty stuff. Just saying. You have been warned, mwahahahaha! There are 14, 664 words in this story so far including author notes. YAY!**


	7. Brothers and sex: not a good combo

**A/N. I will not beg for reviews and I'll keep writing whether I get them or not because I like writing this more than others like reading it, most likely. But I would appreciate a few birthday reviews telling me your opinions. I value them and would like to know what you dislike and like about the story so far and what you think I could improve on. (My Birthday is June 29 in case you were wondering) which is also why I took a little longer to update. (Family reunion, birthday, Canada day, family was over for a long visit, friends wanted to hang, I sleep... ALOT, lol) Anyway, on with the story!**

**~ Sukaretto Miyuki**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I yawned, stretching my arms behind my head before standing up and observing my surroundings. There was scattered paper and doodles all over the floor, Sakura and Ino were fast asleep while Temari, Tenten and Hinata talked quietly on one of the matresses.

"Ohaiyo, Tsuki-chan. How'd you sleep?" Hinata asked, looking up for the final plans they had spread out between them.

"Good, but uh... what's that?" I asked pointing to a piece of red construction paper with writing on it that I didn't remember us doing. When Temari giggled and grinned at me I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore.

"That's an extra part of the plan." She grinned deviously before she picked it up to explain. "See, you can't just do small rebel stuff and look like a rebel. We think you should drag a guy into this. Preferably some one that is in some relation to your brother." She said, smirking at my shocked expression.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What do you mean "drag" a guy into this?" I screamed at her.

"Hold on, it's only going to be a little making out Tsuki. Or more if you decide. It's your choice, but hey, you're the one who wanted a guy to notice you." Tenten giggled.

"Like that would work? What do you expect me to do? Tie one of my brother's friends up in a closet and fuck him?" I almost yelled, I was straining my voice trying not to be too loud. It would suck if the boys upstairs heard.

"Not quite what we had in mind, but it could work." Temari winked and my jaw hit the floor. I was up for being me.. but that sounded embarrassing and scary. Like hell did I want to do it.

"No...fucking...way..." I snarled before ripping the paper up and throwing it in the trash bin.

"Fine, but we have the plan memorized if you want to change your mind." She winked. I growled before gently kicking Ino and Sakura to wake them up.

"Uuugh... you didn't have to kick.. I heard you spaz over our plan already. C'mon, you have to admit your brothers friends are hot and no one would expect it. Just don't go after Naruto or Kiba." Ino grumbled.

"So is Kankuro fine then?" I purred, looking towards Temari in time to see her face contort in disgust and horror.

"Ew? You'd want to fuck my brother?" She screamed.

"Never said that.." I whispered with wide eyes when we all heard the yell from upstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oops." Temari mumbled sheepishly.

"Temari... who the hell do you think he's going to think that is? Sakura is with Kiba, Ino likes Sai. Hinata is Naruto Crazy as is Tenten with Neji. You won't fuck your own brother... They're going to know that it's me!" I scream/whispered at her.

"I said oops, didn't I?" She whispered harshly. I was about to give her some sort of witty come back only to freeze up at the sound of pounding feet coming down the stairs.

"So, who wanted to fuck me? Because I'd gladly oblige." Kankuro smirked at us as we all blushed simultaneously.

"Otouto.. Imouto-chan.. I think it's time your friends left. We need to talk." Itatchi said giving me a look that was a mixture between disappointment, embarrassment and disgust. _Damn Temari. Note to self: Kill her later. _

"Gomen.. Onii-san.. uhm.. I'll see you guys at school later.. ok?" I mumbled looking up only to see Temari's eyes showing her guilt. _Damn her eyes.. I'll never stay mad at her.. _I sighed as everyone left, recieving a wink from Kankuro before they all left. Sasuke and I both followed him upstairs to sit at the kitchen table where we sat as he bid goodbye to his friends. Konan giving me a small wave and mouthing good luck. Once they were all out Onii sat down at the table and looked at us.

"I know since we've lost our parents you never got the same parental speeches I did. I've tried my best and you guys know that but apparently it's time for a different talk." Itatchi started, choosing his words carefully. "I know I've already gone through this with you Sasuke but I figure you should hear it again." Sasuke could only groan and cover his face. _Oh shit.. this better not be what I think it is.. _I thought to myself, my mind reeling. _I really really don't want to hear this from him... ew god. _

"You've both grown considerably and are unfortunately getting to an age where boys are into sex. Whether this means Sasuke finding a girl, or some guys trying to talk you-" he looked straight at me. "into doing sexual acts. It's time we talked about this." I groaned.

"I've already heard this in class.. Please don't make me listen to this again!" I pleaded. Of course.. he would never listen.

"First of all, name all the types of protection you guys know." Itatchi said, ignoring me.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Condoms, spermicides, birth control bills, and if all else fails the good ol' morning after pill. I already know all of this shit. Can I PLEASE leave?" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Good, and no. You can help me explain everything to Tsuki." He smirked as Sasuke and I groaned.

"You evil, evil man.." Sasuke growled. "Tsuki hurry up and explain what all of those are so we can leave this.. please.." He said, not looking directly at me. _Great.. I'm officially talking about sex and protection with my brothers.. Temari is so dead..._

"C-condoms prevent sperm from reaching the ovaries and implanting and causing pregnancy. There are male and f-female condoms and they also protect from STD's" I recited from memory, stuttering a bit from embarrassment. "Spermicides are as self-explanatory as Pesticides. Except they're killing different things. Birth control pills can either stop ovulation or thicken the lining of the.. uhm.. so sperm can't get through." I finished, looking at my hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Great, can we go now?" Sasuke asked with a begging tone, not that he'd ever admit he begged if anyone asked.

"No, it's great that she knows that but we haven't gone over other things."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I fumed. "I already know about protection, how babies are born and what STD's there are and how to prevent them. You don't have to tell me so unless you want to give a fucking demonstration can we leave?" I Screamed at him, before realising what I had done and covering my mouth with my hands as if it would take the words and shove them back where they came from. "I-I'm sorry.. I uuh..." I quickly turned around and ran to my bedroom locking the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

"Where did that come from...?" Itatchi whispered, his eyes wide with shock. _Serves the bastard right.. _I thought, looking fondly at Tsuki's retreating figure _I did the exact same thing when he tried that on me, you'd think he'd learn.. maybe she's more like me than I thought... I wonder how much she's been holding back.. I've never heard her swear before. _I thought, mind reeling.

"You kind of deserve it bastard..." I smirked, only to recieve an eye roll from him.

"I don't get it.. .you try and act like the perfect, friendly brother when she's around but you act more like the you at school when it's just me." He looked at me with a curious gaze.

"You do it too..." I muttered. _Ever since our parents died.. even before then.. we tried to make up for their absenses.. I guess we just want her to feel loved.. although Itatchi's a bit too over-protective.. she'll end up snapping like I did or something sooner or later._

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody POV<strong>

Now if only he realized how much sooner than later that would be...

"Gaaah... stupid brothers... I hate them! Why can't they just see I'm grown up. I shouldn't have to listen to stupid sex talks that we've been listening to in class for years from them!" Tsuki hit the pillow on her bed in frustration.

"*riiing* Pick up the phone! (oh, my, god!) *riing* Pick up the phone! 'Cause you want this call and you cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny, when a girl calls in with a custom tone and is ringin' on your brand new phone. YOU GET SPRUNG! Better pick up son, 'cause it just might be the one! Could be a dove named Sharon, don't fun cause you know you ain't carin'. Pick up the pho-" Tsuki picked it up just before her ring tone ended, she had put it on as part of a dare a while back but never took it off.

"Hey, Tsuki! I'm soo sorry!" Temari's voice came out over the phone, it sounded pixelated.

"You better be.. I just got the sex talk!" Tsuki replied, anger evident in her voice.

"Ouch.. that would suck." Ino's voice replied. "Atleast we have good news! There's a dance coming up!" Ino squealed.

"Oh, goody. Make up, painful shoes, showy dresses, loud music, overheated rooming and sweaty, horny guys." Tsuki said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, you make that sound like a bad thing." Temari said, stiffling laughter. "Anyway, we hafta go so call ya later, bitch!" She said, and Tsuki sighed before muttering a bye and hanging up.

To most people, the word "bitch" is not really nice. But in their friendship, it was said with an underlying fondness. Sure, people looked at them funny when they said it, but it was almost comforting.

"Oh man.. I have nothing to wear.." Tsuki groaned in that realization. "This. Is. Going. To. Suck."

* * *

><p>COMING UP: Sweaty boys? Loud music? Dark rooms? The joys of school dances!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN; sorry for the long wait. I really apologize. It's been crazy and I am trying my best. Now that dance and school are both over I only have work to worry about so I'll try and update more but don't quote me on that because I still have daily stretching and stuff to worry about. It's a bit short but I hope you liked it! **

**P.S special shout out to Ninja99 who is my second review! I really appreciate it.**

**P.P.S (if that exists) the "fun" chapters are coming close after next chapter (the first dance) I'll post the names of a couple future chapters. I do have the entire story planned out I just need to write it :P**


	8. The first dance

**A/N: Special thanks to Hellcleaner who was my third review and CrazyCreator33 who was my fourth review! Also to my two time reviewer and the author of one of the stories I'm reading "Yamanaka Sister's" Ninja99! I swear I'm so thankful to you all for reviewing, putting it on alert and reading. I go into fits of maniacal laughter every single time I see this. (Not that I'm uuh.. mentally unstable *cough cough* jokes :P) But thank you all so much! In my happiness I also accidently made this chapter a bit on the longer side, tee hee? :D enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Note* Shikamaru and Tsuki will only speak sign language to each other after he asks her if she speaks it. They are still speaking in sign language even if I use words such as "asked" or "replied".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

Sadly, tonight was the night. The night of the dreaded dance. I stared at the door to the gym in silent horror. _Why me... I really don't want to go in there. _Well, it's dreaded for me anyway. Just the idea makes me shudder. _Why would anyone want to go to a dark sweaty room with a bunch of strangers and loud music? Most of us will end up being god damn wall decorations anyway. _I sighed looking up at my dance crazed friends. They were paying for their tickets and getting their hands stamped.

"Today just isn't my day is it?" I muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Sakura and Ino were doing each others hair and make up while Temari and Tenten were done and helping Hinata. I just sat there and pouted. I was still wearing my pajamas. I had tried talking them out of making me go but they refused to listen. _Well, they're going to have to make me get ready too then; because I'm not doing it. I don't want to go. _I thought scowling.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Tsuki-chan." Hinata said quietly, trying to cheer me up.

"Ya, and Kankuro will be there!" Ino added before she, Tenten and Sakura burst into laughter as Temari scowled and my own scowl turned into a grimace. I was going to retort but as soon as I looked up I saw them all looking at me with an odd stare and creepy smiles.

"What...?" I asked looking at them all. They just chuckled. "Seriously! What?" I repeated, a tick mark forming on my forehead.

"We're all ready, Tsuki-chan. But you can't go like that.." Hinata started.

"Ya, so we're going to help you get dressed." Tenten added with an evil grin.

"and do your make up." Sakura said sweetly. _Sweetly? Ha, the glint in her eyes said other wise. _

"You realize if you do this, it'll mean war. Right?" I threatened.

"Oh, you know you love us!" Temari grinned before they all circled me as I screamed for mercy.

"What the hell are they doing to her upstairs...?" Itatchi mumbled as the screams echoed down the stairs.

"Probably sticking her in a dress, she had the same reaction when mom stuck her in a dress for those dance recitals. She hates make up and shit." Sasuke replied, without looking up from the television.

About ten minutes later I sat in a chair infront of my dresser's mirror. My long hair was done in small, loose ringlettes and I had a little headband with a bow on it. I mentally gagged. They had done a good job.. but a cutesy bow? What do they take me for. I continued to inspect my reflection. My eyes had faint natural eyeshadow along with a bit of mascara and eye liner. Topped off with a little bit of blush and shiny lip gloss and I must admit they didn't do have bad. The girls around me smiled in triumph. They had put me into on of my old dance costumes. It was black with short sleeves and a low u shaped neck. My back was bare down to a couple of inches above my waist and there was a cross of material across it and another cross on my upper chest. The bottom of the dress flowed more, unlike the skin tight material of the top, and was slanted from my upper thigh on one side and my upper calve on the other. It was one of my cuter dance costumes but a dress was a dress and I didn't like it.

"You look soooo cute!" Tenten squealed before hugging me.

"Ya, you look pretty!" Hinata chimed in, recieving nods of agreement. I just sighed..

"Thanks for the torture, now can we sneak past my brothers so they don't see me. I want to leave now before I change my mind and rip this thing off." The girls smiled and we all did an exaggerated sneaking walk down the stairs. Knees coming up high, toes pointed and arms infront of our chests wrists pointed down. Once we were outside we heard Tenten burst into maniacal laughter.

"Shhh," she put a finger to her lips. "be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm huntin wabbit." She giggled pulling out an imaginary gun and pointing it at Hinata. "Bang, bang, bang! Come out of your holes, you cowardwy wabbits! Bang, bang! And I'll bwow you to smitteweenies!" We all burst out into laughter, not noticing the looks of my brothers through the windows.

"Leave it to Tenten to bring up guns and bugs bunny before a dance." Temari grinned, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, I don't want to be late."

"Look, Temawi! I got one!" Tenten laugh again as she hugged a giggling Hinata.

**Flash back fini**

I walked into the room and my nose immediately crinkled. There was at least another hundred students in the gym and there were more coming no doubt. We all walked over to the corner near the girls change room. There was a door leading outside from the stairs down to the change room and it let in a breeze.

"Ew! That's fucking nasty!" Temari screamed, backing away from the gym walls.

"What?" Ino asked in confusion.

"The walls are lined in sweat.. we go over this every time." I sighed, it was one of the many reasons I hated dances. Sure I "dance" but I don't "dance" if you get what I mean. If you give me choreography, I'll nail it. If you stick me in a gym with sweaty teenagers in the middle of a gym with loud music, I'll sway and look awkward. Nevermind slow dances.. _Not that I ever get asked... _I sighed as "Low" by Flo Ride came on and my eyes scanned the room. The gang were talking and giggling while I just sat in one of the abandoned chairs. There were girls and guys grinding. _How can they do that in public? It's fucking embarrassing. Sex and shit is meant for private.. isn't it supposed to mean something? I'm a rebel inside.. but I'm no whore. Unlike some of the girls here.. _I looked up and scanned the room only to notice, to my horror, a red head hiking her already short dress to grind against my brother. _Looks like that sex talk got to him... gross. Is that.. Karin? Ha! I was right, that was who she liked._

"Gag, eew. That's worse than the walls!" Sakura said, faking a gag as she noticed Sasuke and Karin. _She never did like Karin.. She seems nice enough but.. I don't need or want to see that... _I thought before looking away.

"Ya.. well. I'm going over to the food tables. I'd rather not see that.." I told them, giving a nod in Sasuke's direction.

"Mmk, well, I'm going to stay here... for uh.. reasons." Tenten smiled, and if you followed her eyes you could see Neji making his way over.

"Haha, have fun with that. I'm following Tsuki to the table." Ino giggled, winking at Tenten before following me to a couple of food tables with barely anyone around them except for a big-boned boy with brown hair and what looked like a panty shaped headband on. He was stuffing his face with all the barbeque and chips.

"Ugh, what a drag.. are we ever going to leave the food area Choji?" a voice asked the boy, now dubbed Choji. I turned around to see Shikamaru lazily sitting on one of the chairs beside the table. _What a drag..? Is that like... his catch phrase or something? _

"Mnm-orry Shikam-nch, It's just really yummy!" Choji said with a cheeky grin as he munched away.

"Troublesome. This whole dance is just... a drag.." Shikamaru sighed, resting his cheek on his palm. Ino and I were both grabbing more punch, watching the people dancing when Shikamaru started talking to us. "You may not want to drink that. Kiba and Naruto spiked it earlier." He muttered as loudly as he could, not really looking up.

"Ya, heh. That explains the taste." Ino giggled. _God some people can't hold their liquor. _I just shrugged and took another sip much to their surprise. _Rebellion.. yay...why is this so boring.. _I sighed.

"Hey, beautiful. Want to dance?" A boy with black hair in a crop top asked. _Is he gay? What straight guy with pride wears a crop top? _I thought when Ino giggled and flung her arms around him giving him a kiss.

"Bleh... kill me now..." I muttered.

"Suicide pact?" Shikamaru asked with a small, lazy grin. I was surprised I could hear him about the music. Which was blaring.

"Ha, sure. Just make sure my stupid brothers don't find out. After all "suicide is a sin". They're too controlling" I sighed, taking a swig of my punch.

"I can barely hear you. Troublesome.. I heard something about controlling stupid brothers and sinning." He told me before signing out more. "Do you speak sign language?"

"Only a little, I can finger spell though." I signed back.

"Thank kami. It's easier to talk like this. It's too loud to hear anything." He signed.

"I'm surprised you know sign, it takes more muscles and energy than talking does. I figured you'd be too lazy." I smirked.

"Hey, that's offensive! Troublesome woman. Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I won't take the energy to take care of the people I care about." He signed, his eyes looking down for a minute.

"Why did you need to learn sign language to take care of something?" I signed slower, trying to look sympathetic since I couldn't show it with the tone of my voice.

"My mom made me volunteer last year. Tutoring students. The students were really mean to the one girl there and the teachers had even given up teaching her. She lost her hearing and her face was all scarred from a fire when she was younger. I learned so I could teach her." He signed, not looking me in the eye.

"Oh.. who would have thought lazy Shikamaru was all soft hearted." I giggled. "What's her name?" I signed.

"Her name was Akemi. I always called her blu eyes though.. she had the brightest eyes I've ever seen.. They rivaled yours." He smirked at me before his expression changed, he looked.. sad?

"Rivaled..? Why are you using past tense? Where is she now?" I asked.

"Her adoptive family was abusive.. she's dead." He replied looking at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I signed. _Who knew... I feel bad for him... _

"It's not like it's your fault." He said, grin returning.

"Hey, Shika! We need to go! The second prank's ready!" Naruto screamed so we could hear him above the music.

"Ok!" He yelled backed before signing bye to me. I could hear him say "what a drag" as he walked away.

"Bye." I signed back before walking back over to where the girls are.

"Where's Ino?" I yelled over top of the music.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you?" Temari yelled.

"No, she left a while ago with Sai! I think she's drunk from the spiked punch." I replied, a little worried.

"She'll be fine. She always is." Sakura said before letting out a high pitched squeal which had us all confused.

"What the fuck's with the squeaking?" Temari asked. Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she pointed to a slow dancing couple who were kissing. At first, I didn't give it a second thought.. but then I looked again.

"Is that Tenten and Neji?" I looked over, my jaw hitting the floor.

"Ha! I knew he'd crack eventually! Go Tenny!" Temari wolf whistled at a now blushing Tenten who had her face burried in the crook of Neji's neck.

"Don't embarrass her!" I scolded Temari, but I couldn't make myself frown. They were just too cute.

"But it's my job!" Temari laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought your job was as a female impersonator?" A voice I recognized as my brother's asked her. Karin was hanging off his arm.

"And I thought you were gay. Looks like we were both wrong." She smirked at him before smiling to Karin. They seemed to be close-ish friends.

"Hn, do I look gay to you?" He replied.

"Why yes, chicken ass, yes you do." She laughed. He just scowled before walking away with Karin.

"Chicken ass? It always looked like more of a duck butt to me." Hinata giggled.

"Hina-chan swore? Yes! You never swear at school!" I smiled, hugging her.

"If you're going to be you then maybe I should try being less shy too." She explained before turning bright red as Naruto approached her and asked her to dance.

"S-sure. N-n-nar-ruto-k-kun!" She smiled, her stutter coming back at full blast. _So much for being less shy. She must really like him. _I giggled to myself. I looked back to talk to Temari before I noticed everyone was missing. Ino was off somewhere with Sai, Tenten and Hinata were dancing with Neji and Naruto. Kiba and Sakura were dancing. That left me and Temari.

"Gotta love being wall decorations, eh?" I smiled as she just laughed before standing.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion

"Being more than a wall decoration." She laughed as the male wall decorations looked up at her hopefully. "Would you have this dance? Tsuki?" She grinned.

"Why I would love to kind sir!" I said before laughing and taking her hand and following her to the dance floor where we started slow dancing, with one small difference. We were bouncing around like idiotic mexican jumping beans as we slow danced.

"Of course you wouldn't get a guy to dance with you. What, too much of a goody two shoes to get within 5 feet of a boy, Tsuki?" Kiba smirked, a sleepy Sakura leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm not a goody two shoes." I scowled at him.

"Ya, and that's why you're dancing with a girl instead of any of the male.. what did you call them. Wall decorations?" He laughed.

"So does that mean all lesbians are goody two shoes?" I shot back. _I'm seriously getting pissed off at his antics._

"Not what I meant. Does that mean you're a les?" He looked like he just discovered the cure for cancer or something.

"No! That's not what I said either! I'm not a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that... but I'm not a goody two shoes!" I yelled at him. Tears threatening to overflow.

"Ya, and I'm a girl." He chuckled, sarcasm obvious in his tone.

"You...you.. jack ass!" I yelled before storming off, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ranted in my head as I walked home. _Damn.. stupid.. shit head...jerk... I act good for my family and it's not good enough for them... then Sasuke's stupid friends say I'm not good enough. Why the hell can't I just do what I want without being judged! This is fucking it! He wants me to stop being a goody two shoes? Fine! They'll see... jack ass... _

**A/N: For those of you who hate Karin. I refuse to Karin bash in this fan-fiction. I almost did but changed my mind. If you'd like to see Karin bashing go see my Fic illusion. I'll be sure to stick some in there. But I want her to be nice in this fic. Also, it took 8 chapters, but now.. the fun begins XD MWAHAHAHA! I hope you all liked it :D**


	9. Good girl gone bad

**A/N: I've been working on my story Illusion but am experiencing major writers block because they both take place in high school and all of my good ideas are currently going into this one. So I'm trying to make them different. A special thanks to Ninja99 who has been reviewing all of my chappies :D Making me happy. *cough* isn't holding knife *cough* jk :P or am I? Naw I'm kidding. But enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Tsuki, as the title suggests, is acting all bad girl-ish. If you are uncomfortable with reading about self-piercing and talking back to teachers then... well I doubt anybody will be so who cares. It's not like I was graphic :D you have been warned,<strong>

**Funny Warning: There is some mind boggling math, feel free to ignore it.**

**P.S Yes, this was a long author note but the chapter is extra long to make up for it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

_I'm never giving him the chance to make fun of me again. After today... the name Goody two shoes won't make sense in comparison to me! _I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My waist long brown hair in a long braid, draped over my right shoulder in front of me. I picked up my scissors and cut it off at just above my shoulder blades. _I'll shorten it later. _

"No going back now..." I stared at my hair before setting the braid onto my dresser. I took a deep breath before letting my hair loose and picking up the scissors again. Looking in both the mirrors infront of me and the mirror I had set up behind me. I began to style it as shoulder length hair with bangs split on the right so they were straight down mostly on the left side with about half a centimeter on the right. I left two long pieces in the front reaching down to my collar bone. The back was flipped out a bit but went significantly shorter. Just reaching wear my chin was in the back.

_Uchiha... stoic.. prideful...can kick ass in a fight... black hair..onyx eyes.. _I looked in the mirror again. _Onyx eyes check... prideful.. _I smirked at my reflection. _Check.. can kick ass in a fight.. check.. stoic.. I'll get there.. maybe I'll just act like an Uchiha mixed with Temari. _I smiled but quickly switched it to a smirk. _Black hair... _I sighed and pulled out a package of hair dye I had bought earlier this morning. Walking to the bathroom I draped a towel around my shoulders before opening the box and started applying it.

Once I was done I started looking through my closet. The hair dye was supposed to stay in for about an hour anyway. I had recently thrown out any clothes with pink or light colours, with the exception of my dance clothes. I had thrown out anything girly and replaced all my flair jeans with skinny jeans and booty jeans. I had bought some baggy khakis and army pants as well. I bought big belts to help keep the baggier clothing on and used a cheese grater to put some rips into some of the jeans.

***B-b-r-r-ring* **_The timer... Time to see how this turned out. Dear Kami let this look decent. _I silently prayed as I went back to the bathroom to take out the foils I had used. Once they were all out I leaned my head over the bathtub and ran the water, switching it to the shower head. I finished rinsing it and took the towel from my shoulders and wrapped up my hair for it to dry. I got the blow dryer out and took my hair down, drying it. _Black hair. Check._

"*riiing* Pick up the phone! (oh, my, god!) *riing* Pick up the phone! 'Cause you want this call and you cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny, when a girl calls in with a custom tone and is ringin' on your brand new phone. YOU GET SPRU-" I searched frantically for my phone, not wanting my brothers to realize I was up. I went to the store earlier but it was getting late now and they didn't know what I was up to. If they checked on me now I'd never finish.

"What? Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hey! It's Tenten. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You haven't talked to any of us since you disappeared last night." She explained, worry evident in her tone.

"Y-ya. I'm fine. Just.. tired. I didn't see anyone today because I'm pretty much sleeping all day." I lied. _It's not completely untrue. I am tired.. of being called names. I did sleep alot today and other than going to the store at 10am I didn't wake up until about 8pm._

"Ok.. I was just checking in on you. You know I'm here for you if you need anything. Ok?" Tenten said.

"Ya, thanks. Uhm, I'll see you with my new style tomorrow at school. K?" I replied.

"New style? Did you start on the dare?" She asked, her tone lightening.

"You'll see." I told her, voice smiling as I hung up. "Phew... almost done." I smirked at my reflection. Instead of wearing my normal, figure hiding clothing. I had on a belly top and pajama shorts. My now short black hair accentuating my dark eyes. _Two things left.. _ I thought as I walked into the bathroom. I had already grabbed everything I needed. Rubbing alcohol, band-aids and a needle. _Ha, that's what you get for saying no Itatchi nii-san. _

I had asked my eldest brother about a belly button piercing a while back but he had said no. It pissed me off to no end because Sasuke had his lip pierced. Of course, I didn't find out until later that he did it himself without permission. Which, back then, I gawked at. Now here I was, following in his footsteps. I looked down at the two rings I bought. The one for my belly button was a typical curved bar with a diamond, but below the diamond was a hanging heart with black gems down the one half of the heart. The other half was plain metal. There was a small silver skull in the top right corner inside the heart opposite of the black gems.

_I hope this doesn't heard too much. _I gasped slightly at the cold feeling of the alcohol hitting my stomache as I sterilized the surrounding skin. I had already used a pen to leave a small dot where the ring would go. I picked up the needle, dipping it in the rubbing alcohol before positioning it to pierce my own skin. I felt a little naseous but I would suck it up. _Don't want dog-breath to switch my nick name to wus or something after all. _I smirked to myself, wincing slightly as I pushed the needle through my skin. I let it stay there for about a minute before replacing it with the ring I had bought.

_One down, two to go.. _I thought as I re-sterilized the needle and got ready to pierce my own tongue. Although I had always wanted a naval piercing, I was getting the tongue piercing for a different reason. Well, reasons. One, they heal quickly, so I could hide it and let it heal if I ever needed to. Two, apparently they're very useful when... uhm.. doing certain things with.. uhm.. a guy. I felt my cheeks burn a little bit as I thought my reasoning through. _If this turns out badly, I'm blaming Temari and them and their stupid closet suggestion. _

I gargled some mouth wash to sanitze before using some cotton swabs to get rid of any extra saliva. _Damn stuff keeps getting in the way. _I used a small clamp I had bought to hold my tongue in place as I pushed the needle through, soon followed by a bar with a little dark blue metal ball that had onyx swirls at the end. I accidently let out a bit of a whimper. _Bad Tsuki, pain is no excuse to sound like a baby. Ow, damn it that hurt. _I spit out some blood into the sing butI was soon distracted from the pain when I looked in the mirror to see it though, I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth and winced slightly before smirking. _I look... sexy? Ino always said I'd probably get fanboys if I let go of the good girl persona and died my hair black. What was she said again? "Sexyness must run in the family" ? _I laughed quietly to myself. The thought of my brothers reactions combined with Kiba's reaction along with my friends? I pulled my lip down, re-sterilizing the needle one last time before piercing the left side of my lip and slipping a small silver ring through the hole. Tomorrow is going to be awesome!

I couldn't help grinning as I taped and threw out the needle along with everything else before snuggling into my bed. _No pain no gain, and tomorrow is definitely worth it. Besides.. I've always want the naval piercing and lip ring; and having a tongue piercing could be.. interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Recognition<strong>

I woke up later than usual, knowing I couldn't leave the house until both of my brothers were gone anyway. I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I yawned I froze. _There's something in my mouth.. what the hell is in my mouth? _I started to freak out but remembered the piercing and started laughing at myself. _As Temari always reminds me "Who else, other than you, forgets the idiotic things that everyone else notices?" I think she first mentioned it when I completely forgot about an art assignment that was sitting in front of me for at least an hour._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in Konoha<strong>

"Achoo!" Temari sneezed.

"Ha, who wants to bet someone is talking about Temari!" Kankuro yelled while Gaara 'hn"ed.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the ranch<strong>

I absent mindedly played with the ring, ignoring the pain as I sat up in bed and started to look around for something to wear. After some rooting through drawers, I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans that I had previously taken a cheese grater to, along with a black studded belt. I put on a black tank top with some small lace at the top and pulled a black baggy sweater over it. It had two small angel wings on the collar bone and a unzipped diagonal zipper on the sleeve revealing some blood red material underneath. There was a red strap attaching the lower left breast part of the sweater to the upper abdomen on the right side. This sweater was baggy, but, unlike my other sweaters, still complimented my chest. I tended to hide them because my brothers got pissed whenever anybody looked, but, I'm supposed to be rebelling right? I grabbed a small collar with a silver bell on the front and attached it around my neck before slipping on my black high tops.

I was about to run down stairs when I realized I forgot my gloves, helmet and back pack. I swung my back pack over my shoulder and pulled on my leather riding gloves, grabbing my helmet before running downstairs. My brothers left about ten minutes ago. They always got there a bit early where as I left with just enough time to make it into the class room as the bell rang.

I walked into the garage and opened the door. _Now the real question.. the Suzuki? Or the Harley Davidson? ... Suzuki. The harley is great when I want to sit back and all but I have the need for speed. The sports bike is the way to go. _I smirked as I pulled on my black, tinted helmet and tightened my leather gloves. I looked in a mirror as I walked towards the bike. _You can't see my face! No one is going to recognize me! Or even tell I'm a girl as long as I'm leaned over to ride.. _I thought, repressing a giggle. _Uchiha's don't giggle. _I reminded myself.

Hopping on the bike I exited the garage, using a button to close it on the way out. Leaning over the handle bars I pulled back my wrist once before starting down the road, enjoying the noise of the engine. _It's a wonder I managed to not ride this before! The GSX-R 1000 is so much better than the 600! _I smirked to myself under the helmet as I took a sharp turn where there were no cars, my left knee reaching dangerously close to the ground.

I was soon riding down the street to my school, recieving several awestruck looks from my classmates. Nobody has ridden a motorcycle to school before since Itatchi. Sasuke wanted to but Itatchi wouldn't even let him learn how to ride. I learned in secret, I've always loved motorcycles. I pulled up into the school parking lot and swung my legs off the bike, taking the key with me. I couldn't help but smirk when I realized all of the people who were whispering. I caught some of the whispers like, "Is Itatchi here for a visit?"

"I didn't know Sasuke could ride!"

"He can't...? His brother never let him, remember, he was pissed that day h-..."

"That's not a dude, guys! That's a chick!"

"Holy shit! No way!"

I smirked, adjusting my back pack before pulling off my helmet and shaking me head so that my hair wouldn't be all stuck to my face or the helmet. Ignoring the whispers, which were significantly louder now, and the gasps, I walked towards the front door of the school.

"Who's she?"

"Is that a lip piercing?"

"I think she's another Uchiha! Look at her eyes!"

"But Sasuke and Itatchi sempai don't have a sister.. do they?"

"Maybe it's their cousin?"

"Their father doesn't have any siblings though!"

"She's pretty!"

"Pretty? More like smokin' hot!"

_Ok, Tsuki. Stay calm, remain stoic, don't reply to any comments. Remember, do not smile, smirk. _I ran through the list in my head, trying to calm down. I definitely wasn't used to all of this attention. I slowly opened the door to the school, nervously playing with my new tongue ring. I wanted to suck on my lip ring but I googled it and found out that could stretch the hole and I didn't want to do that.

Making sure to keep my face blank, I walked towards Kakashi-sensei's room. I planned on being a minute or two late. What's the point of looking bad-ass if you're going to act like a goody two shoes still?

"Excuse me! Miss?" I ignored the voice calling me the first time, acting as if I didn't care.

"Miss!" the voice repeated, grabbing my shoulder. I brushed it off, turning around. "Are you new here? You need to sign into the office before you go to your class." Tsunade told me. I smirked, she honestly thought I was new?

"Are you related to Sasuke?" She suddenly asked. To which I replied with the typical "Hn".

"You still need to sign in." She repeated.

"Baa-chan. I'm already registered. I'm in your medical health class." I smirked as her jaw dropped.

"Tsuki?" She asked, obviously unsure of herself.

"Hn." I nodded.

"O-ok... you can.. uh.. go to class then.. If Kakashi doesn't recognize you can either tell him who you are or.. uh.. go under Uchiha if you'd like. I don't think anyone is going to.. recognize you. You look.. uhm.. good by the way." I just walked away, lifting a hand to signal I got it. I could barely hear her mutter as I walked away.

"Holy shit.. She's acting like Sasuke.. I don't need another typical Uchiha.." She muttered.

I kept walking down to the class, ignoring looks. The bell had rang about 5 minutes ago, so Kakashi-sensei should just be getting there. I walked into the classroom, accidently letting the door slam into the wall. My backpack hung loosely from my shoulder and my helmet was held between my right hip and arm. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare in shock at the pierced, motorcycle riding girl who managed to walk in late to Kakashi's class. No one ever was late to his class because he was always later. Kakashi was frozen with his hand on a piece of chalk, mid-word on the board.

"Hello? Can I help you?" He asked me.

"Hn." I scanned the room, not a single person seemed to recognize me. Guess that's what I get for always having my glasses and hair up in a pony tail. I wore contacts today. The glasses looked too.. nerdy.

"Are you a new student."

"Sure, let's go with that." I replied with a smirk. Almost sure someone would recognize my voice, even if I was being a little more outspoken than normal.

"You can go sit in the empty seat over there," He told me, pointing over to where Neji, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke sat. My jaw almost dropped, this guy was supposed to be my teacher and he didn't recognize me? "What's your name?" I had already started walking up the steps to my seat when I turned around. _First name or last name.. that is the question._

"Hn.. It's Uchiha." I smirked. This statement alone started a telephone line of whispers through out the classroom. Letting my face return to a blank poker face I made my way to the empty seat, jumping up and walking over the desks so I woudn't have to squeeze between people to get to my window seat beside Neji. I jumped back down, throwing my bag down beside me and putting my helmet on the desk.

"For future reference, Miss Uchiha. We do not allow students to walk on desks." Kakashi told me. _Witty comeback.. witty comeback.. shit my brain is stalled._

"For future reference Kakashi-san, get the pretty boys here to move, then I won't have to." I shot back. Earning choking noises from the boys beside me.

"Kakashi.. -san? I believe I am your sensei and you will adress me as so." He said, annoyance evident in his tone but surprise obvious in his eye.

"Sorry, but I don't think I should be adressing an equal with something that implies respect. A sensei is someone who is your teacher. You learn from them, and there is nothing I can learn from you." I replied, not bothering to look at him as I searched through my back pack for a pair of sunglasses. Many students in the classroom gasped but I ignored them.

"Really? Then explain to me why 0.999 etcetera is the same as 1 whole number?" He smirked underneath his mask.

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with? Let x represent 0.999 etcetera. Multiply both sides by 10 and you'll get 10x equals 9.99 etcetera. Subtract the first equation from the second. So 10x equals 9.99 etcetera subtract x equals 0.999 etcetera gives you 10x subtract x equals 9.99 etcetera subtract 0.999 etcetera which in turn gives you 9x equals 9. Using opposite operations as learned in grade nine you'll find that x equals one." I replied with a smirk.

"Correct." He grumbled, obviously expecting me to get it wrong.

"Great, now can you be a dear and wake me up when class is over?" I asked, not waiting to hear the answer as I put my feet up on my desk, putting on my sunglasses as I leaned back in my chair to fall asleep; leaving the rest of my class gawking at the remaining scene.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and I stretched my arms and stood up on the desk, jumping from desk to desk until I reached Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody POV<strong>

"Hey, Neji.. the new girl is talking to your cousin." Naruto pointed out.

"Great. Do you know her? Sasuke?" Neji asked, not taking his eyes away from her.

"I don't think so.. but she looks familiar.. and I'm pretty sure, judging by her eyes, that we're related." Sasuke said, mind reeling.

"How can you not know your own family members?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know? But last time I checked, no Uchiha's had lip piercings.. and from her talking I think she might have a tongue piercing too." Sasuke muttered while the other boys blushed slightly.

"What do you mean from her talking?" Naruto asked after shaking his head clear of dirty thoughts.

"She has a slight lisp, so I think it was done recently. That and I kept seeing something dark and shiny every time she opened her mouth to talk." Sasuke explained while Naruto made an "O" face.

"So.. do you think she's ever..?" Naruto asked.

"Don't go there dobe. I'd like to know how she's related to me BEFORE you start talking about that shit." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"O-oh. Um. H-hi?" Hinata stuttered as I waved.

"Hina-chan. You honestly can't remember your physco best friend?" I mock whined, giving her puppy eyes before laughing when her eyes widened in realization and shock.

"Tsuki!" She whispered, looking around. When I nodded she let out a silent squeal.

"Holy shit! I knew you'd be hot with a tongue ring." Ino giggled, hugging me as I stuck out my tounge at them.

"You pierced your own tongue? AND lip? Did it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"A little bit, but I did my naval too! My own brother doesn't recognize me. Maybe they'll realize when I get home. Maybe I can just call over and tell them I'm sleeping over at one of your houses!" I smirked.

"You can stay at Temari's. She and Tenten were planning on everyone over anyway." Ino chimed in.

"I still can't believe you talked back like that to a teacher!" Sakura squealed.

"I've kinda wanted to do it for a while. Pretending to pay attention in class is annoying when you know everything the teacher is saying already." I smirked. "Although I'm going to apologize once the teachers are out of the class and explain, just because I know the answer doesn't mean I should have dis-respected him by taking away his title." I said.

"Ya. Just because you're being a rebel and stuff doesn't mean you have to be mean. Right?"

"Ya, I'll just be a teacher friendly rebel." I smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to go talk to Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you guys later in the cafeteria ok?" I asked. Once they all nodded I walked over to Kakashi-sensei. We were the only people left in the room.

"Is there anything else you need miss Uchiha?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes," I paused as he looked slightly annoyed. "I'd like to say I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I want people to stop seeing me as a goody two shoes but that didn't give me the right to be rude to you. So I apologize." I explained as his face contorted from annoyance to confusion and surprise.

"Wait.. you're apologizing? What do you mean goody two shoes? You're new here and everyone has already been gossiping about the new bad-ass rebel girl." He said, before following up with. "Don't tell anyone I swore by the way. Not really supposed to do that." I smiled.

"Don't worry I won't, and it's me. Tsuki? I've been in your class all year so far." I told him as he choke on the coffee he had decided to take a swig of.

"TSUKI!" He whisper-screamed. I just nodded.

"My own brother didn't recognize me so don't feel bad. I didn't tell either of them about the piercings or the hair. I just played sick yesterday and didn't see either of them. I did all of this in my room." I gestured to my piercings and hair.

"Well, that's quite a change. Be careful though. Sometimes being known as the good girl can be a good thing you know. You better get to your next class." He said with a look of concern that Tsuki missed.

"I will teach, see ya 'round!" I smiled before smirking and walking out into the hallway. _Great.. I have science. Orochimaru..creeepy.._

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AUTHOR NOTES! I do not recommend cutting your hair on your own. I've been there and done that and if you don't know enough about cutting hair you're going to regret it big time. (I did decently lol) Also, if you are going to get piercings. DO THEM PROFESSIONALLY! They turn out better professionally. They're more likely to be in the right spot and you increase risk of infections if you do them on your own! If you won't listen to me and do it anyway, use a potato or apple along with a sterilized needle. Use a pen or something to mark the area you want to pierce BEFORE you pierce it. You can always move the mark, you can't move the hole! If you're cutting hair, always cut about an inch longer than you actually want it if you're cutting it wet. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's longer than normal. If you had trouble picturing the hair, PM or review mentioning it and I'll send you a link showing her hair and sweater :P <strong>

**P.S If you managed to read all the way through the author notes this chapter is split in half because it was getting close to 4000 words. The next half will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next! Halloween parties? Lunchroom chaos? Cat fights? Read the next chapter to find out more!<strong>


	10. Cool crowd invitation

**A/N: Gonna be short notes this time. :D Thanks again to CrazyCreator33 and Ninja99 for always reviewing. The outfit she is wearing to the party is in honour of CrazyCreator33's suggestion ;D (next chapter lol, didn't expect it to split) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This fic is rated 'M' for a reason but the chapter is written in a format so you can still read without seeing the topics that may make readers uncomfortable. You will still see some of the content but not any of the direct acts. Pedophelia, Black Mail, Sexual Assault, and other stuff. I hope this doesn't lose me readers. :**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Misssss Uchiha. Would you like to ssstay after classss?" Orochimaru _hissssed _at me. _He's still creepy.. _I sighed before walking up to him. Most of the students in the class had already left and those who stayed were giving me looks of sympathy.

"What do you want.. _sensei._" I spit the last word at him.

"I wasss jussst notissing that like your brother you are very pretty. Normally, I would not take interesssst in a female. But you can be an exsseption." He hissed at me.

"What are you talking about." I looked at him as if I didn't give a crap but I think the fear in my eyes gave me away.

"Oh, you know. Unlesss you want me to reveal your secret... Tsssuki." He hissed, his abnormally long tongue flicking along his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning one: skip to the next line if you are uncomfortable with pedophelia and or sexual assault. (They only go as far as kissing)<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in shock. "It's n-not a secret. No one has realized that's all." I stammered, scanning around to see how long it would take for me to grab my bag and run. Before I could locate my bag I felt a cold hand slowly caress my cheek before tilting my chin up to face him.<p>

"You are prey.. Tsssuki. If I were you, I'd focusss on your predator before you find yourssself eaten." He hissed and I felt shivers go up my spine.

"I am no p-prey. Now let me go." I tried to growl, but it sounded more like a whimper. _I suddenly feel very sorry for Kankuro..._

"Are you ssure about that Misss Tsssuki?" He asked and slid his fingers under the hem of my shirt. I gasped, his fingers feel like scale covered ice. He chuckled at my reaction. "You look like deliciousss prey to me." I squirmed, trying to get out of the evil snake's grip as his fingers crawled up my abdomen.

"S-stop!" I tried to hold a glare but I think even Sasuke would be shaking under the gaze of this man.

"Why? Dear Tssuki?" He hissed, licking his lips.

"B-because! I shouldn't h-have to have a reason!" I stuttered, trying to bite his arm only to have him move out of reach.

"Unlesss you want me to tell your brothersss, you should do what I sssay." He whispered into my ear before licking my lower lobe.

"I said n-mngh!" I started to scream only to be cut off by the vile taste of his lips. They had an acid taste. It felt like I was kissing a snake. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of the scream, prodding my tongue with his. _I think I'm going to throw up... I need to get out of here. _I started to panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to start reading again!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Temari POV<strong>

"Tsuki! Are you in here, we're waiting for you in the cafe- Tsuki?" I burst into the room, eyes wide with shock as I caught sight of Tsuki and Orochimaru before Orochimaru quickly seperated himself from her and handed her a sheet of paper.

"So now you understand. Miss Uchiha. I'll see you again for another tutoring session tomorrow." He said with a fake smile as Tsuki quickly took the sheet before grabbing her bag and running over to me.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered harshly.

"I-I don't now? Just leave it, it's not going to happen again." She replied, looking at the paper. I managed to read it before she folded it back up and shoved it into her pockets. 'If you tell anybody, I'll tell your brothers what you did and tell them the things you did with me.' _Orochimaru is threatening her?_

"You can't let him threaten you.." I whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it Temari.. just leave it be, k? I don't want to talk about it.." She said with a small grin, trying to reassure me.

"Will you tell Tsunade?" I asked, normally I wasn't soft but.. she seemed hurt.

"I'll tell one of the teachers. Don't worry about. Now, what do you think about my look?" She let out an honest smirk as I gave her a once over.

"Damn, I think you look sexy! You even got yourself some piercings. What did your brother say?" I asked.

"Ha, he didn't even recognize me! He doesn't realize I'm me." She giggled. _Sure she hid some things behind the goody two shoe front, but she's still sweet and innocent. _

"Hey, why don't you go get lunch and I'll meet you at our table. I need to talk to my brothers. Just wanna make sure they know you're coming over." I smiled.

"Mmk. I'll meet you there." We shared a fist bump before she walked over, ignoring the looks people gave her and sat with Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura who immediately started gushing over her new style.

I took one last look before walking over to the boys table.

"Uhm.. Kankuro.. can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"What's the magic word?" He grinned.

"Kankuro get your fucking ass over here right now before I stop cooking and you starve." I growled and he jumped up before running over to me.

"Nice to know Kankuro's 'fucking ass' and his 'food' are so magical." Kiba laughed.

"What do you want? You never talk to me in school." He grumbled.

"What happened with Orochimaru?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I told you already, the guy just hit on me." he said half-heartedly.

"Stop lying!" whispered harshly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"I'm not lying.." He muttered

"Kankuro.. the new girl is Tsuki! She was caught up in his room after class. I need to know." I explained.

"The new girl is Tsuki?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Ya, don't tell her brother, he doesn't know." I said, giving him the hairy eye ball. He knew better than to break his word. He learned from the last time I died his face paint pink.

"Fine.. and he hit on me.. I kinda said I had to go before..." He paused looking at the ground, it wasn't often that Kankuro was soft spoken but when he was you knew something was up. "Look, he tried to touch me ok? The guy's fucked in the head. I never went back to that class with good reason." He explained.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry.. I'd hug you but.." I started

"No, I get it." He grinned. "Not like I'd want someone like _you _ to hug me anyway." I threw a light punch into his shoulder.

"Jack-ass." I mumbled. I waved bye and started walking away before turning to face him. "Oh, by the way. The girls are staying at our house tonight!" I grinned as he looked at me with a face filled with horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro POV<strong>

_I felt his long tongue scrape up the side of my neck._

_"Kankuro.. you are far to pretty. It'ssss hard to resissst." He hissed._

I shook my head of those thoughts as I walked back to my table.

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked, picking at his food.

"Nothing, just letting me know that she and her friends are having a sleep over tonight. Oh, and the new girl got stuck after school with Orochimaru." I muttered, they all gave me looks of sympathy. It was Naruto who found me back then and I've been hanging out with these guys ever since. They all had an idea of what happened.

"I hope she's ok." Kiba mumbled but we all looked over to their table only to see her smirking as she talked with the other girls there.

"She looks fine." Neji said.

"Maybe nothing happened?" Naruto suggested.

"Hopefully." I said quietly.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GETTING ALL OF _MY _SASUKE-SAMA'S ATTENTION LIKE THAT!" That purple and black haired bitch from Sasuke's fan club screeched. Her voice echoeing around the cafeteria so that everyone was watching.

"Your Sasuke?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, Sasuke was a human being; and he never talks to you, never mind belongs to you." She smirked as Chiruki's face contorted in shock and anger.

"God she's annoying." Sasuke grumbled.

"BITCH! SASUKE-SAMA LOVES ME! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND I'M NOT LETTING SOME WHORE LIKE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF THAT!" She screamed in fury, earning some "ooh"s from the audience.

"I'm the whore? You're the one sleeping around. Besides, it's not my fault he'd rather look at me, and I'm not the one who beat you with the ugly stick." Tsuki smirked. _She's got skill for someone who hid under a goody two shoes cover._

"SLUT! How fucking DARE you!" She screeched again before hitting her shoulder. Tsuki didn't even flinch.

"Was that supposed to be a punch? Or a comforting pat?" She asked, feigning confusion. Chiruki just roared in rage before tackling Tsuki right out of her chair.

"I'll take that as a punch." Tsuki said before punching the opposing girl into one of the cafeteria tables. "Don't fuck with me, unless you want to scream your brains out and get left unconscious on the floor." Tsuki smirked and a couple of people "ooh"ed while others laughed at the sexual pun. _That can't be Tsuki..?_

"Ha, you just admitted you're a whore!" Chiruki yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"No, but you just admitted you're stupid." She smirked before, to everyone's surprise, helping the girl to her feet. "Here's the deal, I'm not after your precious Sasuke. So why don't you walk away now before you get hurt and make yourself appear more stupid than you already are." She said in slow words, as if trying to speak to someone who spoke a different language.

"You're not after Sasuke? Are you a liar too? Who's not after Sasuke? Don't insult him! He's a sex god!" She yelled, trying to punch her, but missing.

"It's hard to be a sex god when you're still a virgin." Tsuki smirked as Sasuke shrunk into his seat, people staring at him.

"How do you know?" She asked, shocked and blushing.

"Because, as I said before. I'm not after him. We're related. He can act all cool and shit in school if he wants. But that doesn't change the fact that he's more embarrassed and shy about sex than you are." Tsuki replied, as if it was obvious. "By the way, Sasuke, tell Itatchi-san that Tsuki is staying over at Temari's house with me tonight." Sasuke just "hn"ed still trying to look cool. _Poor guy, I think I'd die if Temari ever did that. Wait.. if Tsuki and this girl are going to be at Temari's house.. does that mean they're different people? Or is she trying to trick Sasuke into thinking they are._

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi POV<strong>

_So... Tsuki is being a rebel around her class mates? I wonder who she's trying to prove something to. _

"Miss Uchiha! Come here please!" I yelled over the chatter of students.

"What Kakashi-san?" She yelled back, her eyes said sorry but her smirk said I'm in charge.

"Fighting is against the rules. Come here."

"Whatever." She stood up, nodding to her friends before following me back to the homeroom.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"The fight? She hit me first. The girl's got a weak punch but if you expected me to just stand there you're crazy Kakashi-sensei!" She said, picking the title back up.

"Ok.. you will be excused of punishment this time.. but is there anything you'd like to talk about? Why did you change your style and why did you lose your spunk from this morning?" I asked, not wanting to upset her but trying to help.

"I'm just sick of being called a goody two shoes... my brothers try to live my life.. but it's my life! They need to learn I'm in control of it." I smirked at her answer. _Itatchi did almost the same thing when his father got too over-bearing. But that was in elementary school and not so drastic._

"Ok.. that makes sense.. be careful though. You don't want to get yourself into trouble. Is there anything else...?" I prodded.

"Well..uhm.." She paused, eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "Temari thought I should uhm.. tell somebody.." I started to get worried. Her eyes had lost their spark and she seemed nervous and upset. Almost disgusted.. but it looked like she was disgusted with herself.

"You can tell me anything Tsuki. I won't judge. Promise." I said, gently encouraging her to tell me more.

"After my second period class.. I got held behind a bit by... uhm.." she paused.

"It's ok, take your time. I'm listening." I encouraged.

"Orochimaru..._sensei.." _She said the last word with disgust, as if he didn't diserve the title.

"What about Orochimaru?" I asked. I had heard rumours about him before, but never had a student actually spoken up about him.

"He.. uhm.." She paused, you could see the conflict and embarassment in her eyes. "He t-touched me.. and kissed me." She looked down avoiding my eyes.

"Can you tell me where he touched you?" I asked, gently touching her shoulder. _Bastard... who would have thought the rumours were true. But what does that mean about Kankuro and Sasuke..?_

"H-he.." She sighed, it looked like she was having a hard time telling me so she resorted to pointing. At first she just pointed at the hem of her shirt, but soon raised all the way up to her lower ribs.

"Ok, I'll bring this up with the other staff.. alright? He won't be staying here.. do you know of anyway one else?" I asked.

"Kankuro.. I think he went farther with Kankuro." She muttered.

"Ok, thank you Tsuki. You can go now." She nodded and walked out of the room before yelling down the hallway.

"Hey, Temari! Bitch! Get your ass over here!" She yelled, I couldn't help but smile. She sure bounces back quick.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Hey, Bitch! Where'd you go?" Temari asked.

"Bathroom." I replied, walking back to the lunch room with her.

"So did you get in trouble?" She asked.

"Nope, since Chiruki started it. I claimed self defence." I smirked.

"Hell ya! High five." She laughed as we did and awkward turkey. **(Note: An awkward turkey is when one person does a high five while the other person fist bumps.) **Tenten saw and ran over.

"Oh my god. SNAIL! SNAIL!" She giggled as we did a snail. **(Note: A snail is when one person does a fist bump and the other does a horizontal piece sign. Both parties then squeal "snail" Don't ask I have no clue! lmfao) **

"I've come to the conclusion you're all mentally unstable." Ino giggled as we sat back down.

"You just figured it out now? Sheesh you're blonde." Sakura laughed.

"Hey, I'm platinum! And smart thank you very much!" She retorted.

"Sure you are, sure you are, hun. You keep believing that." Tenten said, pretending to comfort her by patting her shoulder. _God my friends are nuts. _We ate our lunch and cleaned up but were interupted as we tried to leave the cafeteria.

"Hey, Uchiha chick!" A boy yelled, walking over to me.

"Hn. What do you want?" I asked, looking him up and down. He had white hair with blue streaks/ tips here and there. You'd think it would look aweful on a guy but he actually pulled it off. He was fairly muscular and he had pointy teeth.

"Just figured since you seem like a decent person unlike the majority of the chicks around here and you're new that you might want to get to know the fun people in the school. I'm throwing a halloween party this weekend, the rents are out of town. You game?"

"Hn, sure. You got a cell?" I replied, successfully hiding my excitement. I've never been invited to a party before.

"Hell ya, who doesn't? Catch!" He said, tossing his phone over. I quickly punched my number in and threw it back. I didn't put in my first name, just "Uchiha". "Don't you have a name?" He asked looking confused.

"Ya, but a little mystery is fun. Besides, I don't know your name either, Sakana no shōnen." I replied, smirking. **(Note: Sakana no sh****ōnen**** roughly translates to fish boy or juvenile fish.)**

"Ha, sure thing Onyx." I smirked and he just shook his head as I walked off.

"Did you just get invited to a party by him?" Tenten asked in excitement.

"Ya? What's the big deal?" I replied.

"What's the big deal she says. He's one of the bad ass rebels in the school, smokes weed, spikes punch, skips classes, hooks up with girls. That's the big deal. No one like us ever gets invited to his parties. Sure the guys do occasionally.. but you have to be pretty damn awesome if you're a girl to be invited." She explains.

"I guess we're pretty damn awesome then." I smirked.

"Not we.. you're the only one invited." Sakura pouted. _She's such a cry baby sometimes._

"So? I'm invited, I'll go. You're my bad ass friends, you'll crash it once I get the details." I replied with a smirk.

"Neji nii-san got invited too." Hinata chimed in.

"Great, you can get a ride with him. Just tell him you're meeting me there."

"I was already planning on fucking crashing since Kankuro said I couldn't go because I'd embarass him. But I got an invite after bitching out a random fangirl in the hall the other day." Temari added.

"Hey, Temari-chaan." I started. She just rolled her eyes.

"Just spit out what you want, kissing ass isn't going to get you anywhere." She scoffed.

"Hai, hai. Can I spend the week at your place? I don't want to face my brothers, I can cover any costs for myself. Almost like paying rent. Then we can plan for crashing these dorks into the party and what to wear and shit." I suggested, the sudden light in her eyes told me it was a yes.

"Yes! That'll be fucking awesome and then I won't be all alone with my stupid brothers for once!" She grinned.

"Haha, ok, be right back." I said before running down the hall towards my oblivious brother.

"Hey, Sasuke. Bastard wait up! Tsuki is staying for a week. Have fun telling Itatchi. Tell him that he can freak out on me later if he's got any problems with it." I smirked. He looked like a fish for a split second before resuming his poker face.

"Hn. Fine." _Yes, a week with Temari. Hopefully my lisp will be gone by the time I go home!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow.. I keep having to split chapters because I'm having too much fun writing them. They just keep getting longer and longer and longer. One more split and then it will be the halloween party :D Yay! **

**Now in regards to reviews, I love reading them and I respond to each and every one but if you're going to review soley about inappropriate content. PM me and I will adress you there. I can provide reasoning upon request and I hope I didn't offend anyone. I did leave a warning though and unlike most authors I put it into a format so that you could read my story without reading the things that make you uncomfortable.**

**This will be the last of Orochimaru's disgusting-ness we see. No more pedophilia. Just saying.**


	11. One week of chaos and a party

**A/N: Ok. I have to admit I was terrified of readers reactions. I don't know whether or not I'm losing readers because of content or what. I already knew that people have slowly dropped the story as it progressed and I'm not quite sure why. Hopefully you're not dropping the story because of content.. I tried to format it so that it wouldn't effect the innocent readers who don't need/want to see that. I'd like to thank, again, CrazyCreator33 for restoring my confidence :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Gaara experiences the drug known as Tsuki and Temari's friendship. (That is my explanation for insane OCness) That being said, enjoy the chapter :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro<strong>

It's been 3 days since Tsuki got here.. and I think I've gone insane. Gaara, who used to come out into the living room, has been locked up in his room except for meals. Which are the one plus side of Tsuki being here. No more burnt meals. Temari can burn anything, from cereal to ice cream. I mean, how the hell do you burn ice cream?

"KANKURO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I MADE WAFFLES!" Tsuki screamed before Temari burst out in song, soon joined by Tsuki.

"Do you like waffles?" Temari sang.

"Yeah, we like waffles!" Tsuki sang back.

"Do you like pancakes?" She sang, her grin entering her tone.

"Yeah, we like pancakes!" Tsuki giggled.

"Do you like French toast?" Temari continued the song.

"Yeah, we like French toast!" _Omg do they ever stop!_

"Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!" They finished as I walked into the kitchen in my pajama bottoms. It was freaking scary. Tsuki and Temari holding syrup containers as mics. But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was Gaara popping up in-between them to join in on the last line.

"Holy crap! Gaara's off his nutta'!" I yelled, feigning horror as I faked some random accent.

"At least he's got some nutters to go off." Tsuki giggled.

"I resent that statement." I scowled.

"Aww, pooor muffin's upset?" Temari giggled like an idiot. _God these two are acting drunk! Like.. love drunk! I thought that wrong.. _I scowled as my train of thought derailed. _I meant friend love drunk.._

"Eww! Dirty thoughts!" I smacked my head against the kitchen table as I sat down. Tsuki rolled her eyes before giving Gaara and I a plate of waffles before setting up places for Temari and herself. "I can't believe we're eating waffles for dinner..."

"Oh c'mon! They're good!" Temari swatted me over the head for my complaining.

"So.. Tsuki. When are you planning on tell your brothers." I asked curiously as I devoured my waffles. Ignoring Temari for once.

"Not anytime soon I hope; and if either of you tell him or your friends you'll be in for it." She threatened.

"...fine." Gaara finally spoke, and he sounded normal for the first time in a while.

"Aww, that's no fun though." I grinned.

"Kankuro..." She growled.

"Alright alright! My lips are sealed." I said, taking another bite of the heavenly goodness known as Tsuki's cooking.

"By the way. Have you chosen which guy you want to bang yet?' Temari grinned while I let my jaw hit the table. Gaara either didn't care or didn't show it.

"W-w-what?" I screeched in a manly fashion, well.. as manly as a screech could be. _God I hope she's not kidding and talking about me. _I thought as I let my gaze shift from her face down to her breasts which were currently residing under a small tank top which revealed a lot of her cleavage. _Dear god, I normally don't pray because I am busy and shit but please dear lord let me see this girl naked. _I finished my prayer, not taking my eyes away from her chest before I heard a small cough.

"What are you looking at..." She asked, her tone warning.

"Your chest.." I mumbled, not really paying attention before I heard the screech of a banshee as Temari hit me over the head with her plate.

"OUCH! DAMN IT! What was that for?" I yelled at her.

"Ogling my friend?" She yelled, still holding the plate up.

"It's fine, it's the only thing close he's going to get to action within the next couple of years anyway." Tsuki smirked.

"I GET MORE ACTION THAN THAT!" I yelled, furious.

"Sure." Gaara scoffed as he stood up, cleaning up his place at the table. "And I'm a pretty, happy unicorn! I love pink and everyone who knows me loves me!" He added in a high pitched voice.

"Gaara.. you need to stop being around these two.. you're losing it." I muttered, but instead of responded, Gaara just skipped upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ya.. note to self.. Gaara doesn't react well to sugar in his meals. He's so getting sugar free syrup next time." Tsuki laughed. "By the way, Temari. I think I have a good outfit for saturday."

"Hell ya! That only took, what, three days? C'mon, let me see it." Temari grinned.

"Excited much? It's upstairs, see you later Kankuro." Tsuki waved before they ran up the stairs. _She acted like such a rebel at school.. but in reality she's normal.. not a goody two shoes.. not a rebel.. just.. a chick. Weird... I need to stop thinking.. it seriously can't be good for me.. _I sighed as my brain started to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I set the outfit down on the bed. A pair of black leather pants with a black bra.

"I know you're going for the rebel look.. but you need a fucking shirt!" Temari said, dumbfounded.

"I'm not done yet! Sheesh, give me a minute." I rolled my eyes before bringing out an off the shoulder white t-shirt that read 'Cute But Psycho Things Even Out' in shiny silver letters along with a couple of silver chain bracelets.

"Ha, cute. But the shirt's gonna be a bit see through with that bra." Temari stated.

"Hn, I know. That's half the point." I grinned. "Teasing but off limits."

"God, you used to be so innocent! What have we done to you!" Temari said jokingly before hugging me.

"Me innocent? I lost any innocence the day Itachi nii-san bought me a laptop for my birthday. The internet holds many a thing." I snorted.

"True but at least your weren't openly dirty or any shit like that." She replied.

"True true, by the way. I have something I think you should put on your wall here.. as a decoration." I grinned deviously.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Oh just a portrait I did in art class." I smirked.

"Of who?" She asked

"Gaara." I paused trying to stiffle my laughter. "Remember how you saw the sparkly, goody two portrait of me? You stole it from his back pack?" I reminded her.

"Ya.. I never did see your half of that project. What was his word anyway." She asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Cookie monster." I replied, before my self-control failed me and I burst into laughter. Temari just stood there looking like a fish.

"He actually agreed to it..? Seriously?"

"Ya! Here." I said, handing her my portrait. It showed Gaara peeking over a table top looking at a jar of cookies. He scowled at first but I finally talked him into making a face that more resembled love struck.

"Holy crap! This is hilarious! This is going on the fridge!" She squealed before darting down the stairs to clip it onto the fridge with a magnet. I could here them talking down stairs.

"Awww! Gaara-chan looks so cute." I think that was Kankuro.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Gaara growled.

"Tsuki." She replied before laughing.

"Take it down..." He growled. _I feel a little bad.. I hope he's not mad at me. _I listened as their arguements died down and the sound of pounding feet came up the stairs.

"Hey, that was hilarious! Thanks." Temari lifted her hand up for a high five which I half heartedly returned.

"No problem.." _Damn guilt.._

"You ok Tsuki?" She asked.

"Y-ya.. just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." I faked a yawn, trying to convince her. If she thought anything, she didn't voice it as we both got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting ready<strong>

The week went by a lot quicker than I expected. I hadn't talked to Gaara much and Kankuro started bringing ear plugs with him to meals. I was upstairs with Temari getting dressed, she wore her usual attire while I switched into the outfit I had set out yesterday. My hair down with two bobby pins crossed in an 'x' over the right long piece. I just had to do make up now.

"Can I do your make up? Puh-leaaaaaaaaaase?" Temari asked, uncharacteristically whined.

"Fine.. but nothing insane. I don't want to look like a hooker or a clown." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hai, hai." She said before getting me to close my eyes. It tickled so we had to pause a few times so my laughter wouldn't screw her up.

"Daaaamn! You look sexy! Check yourself out in the mirror!" Temari cat called, before giggling at her use of words. When I looked I saw me, except I was wear a dark red lipstick, slightly blush, black eyeliner, mascara and some smokey eye shadow.

"Thanks Temari!" I hugged her. _Rebels can still hug right? Oh well. The rebel stereotype can deal. _"So let me get this straight, you're gonna take the volvo. I'm riding my bike, Hinata is sneaking in with Neji and then Ino, Tenten and Sakura are going to say they're with us?"

"Yup, that sums it up." She nodded.

"I still can't believe Hinata managed to talk Neji into taking her." I said, dumbfounded.

"Ha, more like black mailed. I think he was more easily convinced under the threat of telling Hanabi about Tenten." Temari grinned.

"Aww, little Hina-chan is sticking up for herself. But why Hanabi?" I asked.

"Because Hanabi would either constantly tease him or tell his uncle. Both of which is extremely bad for him." Temari chuckled. She always did like Hinata's younger sister. Maybe she's trying to grow a mini Temari. Now that would be scary.

"It would not be scary!" She yelled, reading my thoughts.

"I- wha-? how? Ugh! Nevermind, let's just go so we're not late.. well, we want to be fashionably late. But not LATE late." I grinned.

"Sure sure, _Onyx_." She smirked, mimicking Sakana no shōnen.

"Hey, you have to admit he's cute." I reasoned.

"So he's the guy?" She winked.

"I never said that!" I yelled, a faint blush creeping on to my cheeks.

"Hai, hai." She said, waving her hand as if dismissing the comment. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Party time!<strong>

I walked up to a rather big house, or rather, a small mansion, with Ino, Tenten and Sakura behind me. They had both dressed up a bit but looked nervous.

"Just act like you're too good for the place and they'll never tell you don't belong." I told them, trying to hide my own fear as I knocked on the door. I briefly saw them nod before the door swung open.

"Onyx! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. And you brought friends?" Sakana no shōnen grinned, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Hn, ya. You mentioned that you didn't know enough chicks that were decent enough to hang with you. I figured I'd do you a favor. This is Tenten, Sakura and Ino. There should be two more friends of mine in here already." I said, nodding to each girl as I said their names.

"Hmm, I've seen them around the school. I have to admit they look better now." He grinned at them, waving a hand to allow them into the house.

"So, Sakana no shōnen. You said you were going to introduce me to some people? Lead the way." I smirked. He just chuckled before waving a hand at me to follow him. As we entered the house I scanned my surroundings. There was food and punch along with beers. I'd bet anything the punch was probably spiked too. The music was so loud that you could feel it in your bones. There were teenagers grinding and dancing in the one large room. It looked like it was meant to be a dance hall. I continued following Sakana no shōnen until we reached a smaller living room with a bunch of people.

"Hey guys, this is.. the girl I told you about?" He said. He had paused, still not knowing my name.

"The Uchiha chick? I thought you said there were no decent people at your school, dude! Nevermind a bad ass girl with piercings and shit." A guy with short, dark brown hair said. He had a nose ring.

"Well, I told you about here didn't I? She's new." He retorted and I smirked to myself. _Sure I'm new, I may not pay attention to the bad kids, but I'm not new._

"What's so funny, Onyx?" He turned, looking at me.

"Nobody ever said I was new that's all. Just that I'm 'different'." I replied still smirking.

"There's no way you could have gone to my school before. I would have noticed you unless you were skipping on the same days I was." He said, tilting his head.

"Maybe you were just being stupidly blind again? You always were abit ignorant." a voice said, the happiness sounding fake. We all looked over to see Sai.

"Why the fuck are you here?" The same boy with the short, dark brown hair asked.

"I'm the entertainment ordered by his," He paused, still smiling, jerking his thumb in Sakana no shōnen direction. "Sister ordered me."

"Holy shit.. I am going to kill her..." Sakana no shōnen groaned.

"Hn, I don't get it." _He has a sister? Entertainment? Why's he mad? I'm officially confused..._

"Suigetsu's older sister is known for ordering entertainment and stuff all the time and it always comes from his money." The same boy explained.

"Ha, that sucks." I smirked.

"Shut it, Onyx." Sakana no shōnen now dubbed Suigetsu muttered.

"Make me, fishy." I glared. He only chuckled.

"Fiesty." The other boy said.

"Would you shut up Tobi?" Suigetsu growled.

"Aww, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi replied in a high voice

"Oh dear lord, don't start that again!" Everyone excluding myself and Tobi groaned. Sai had already left with some blue haired girl.

"Start what again?" I asked in confusion. Not showing it of course.

"When Tobi started hanging out with us he was all hyper and always said "Tobi is a good boy"." He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "We just recently got the idiot to act like one of us."

"Ya, whatever. It was a joke, dude." Tobi muttered.

"So.. your name is Suigetsu, fishy?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Onyx. My name is Suigetsu. What's yours now that the mystery is 'dispelled'." He questioned, doing 'quotation marks' with his fingers as he said dispelled.

"Still Onyx." I smirked and he just face palmed.

"Seriously, do you not have a name?" He asked.

"Ya, I just don't see the point in telling you. You'll forget it in three seconds anyway." I replied, earning a couple of "ooh"'s and chuckles from his friends.

"Oi, Suigetsu! Who's the new chick?" I turned to greet the voice and my jaw (almost!) dropped at the sight of Tayuya. _She hangs out with them? Weird..._

"Apparently her name is Onyx. The only name we got so far is Uchiha." Tobi muttered.

"Uchiha? Do you go to our school?" She asked.

"Ya! We're on the same cheersquad! We've been training for hours on end together and gossiping and shit!" Is what I wanted to say, but that would blow my cover. I'm not sure they'd let me stay if they realized I was goody two shoe Tsuki.

"Ya. According to Suigetsu I'm new." I smirked. "Your name is Tayuya, right?"

"Ya, nice to have another girl around here, Onyx." She held out her fist which I bumped.

"So you're the only girl?" I asked.

"Well, Karin used to hang out with us but she went all fucking soft when she fell in love with the other Uchiha, chicken ass." She replied and I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who calls him that. Well, that and duck butt." I smirked. "Anyway, I'm not one to stay in one place too long. I'm gonna drift around a bit. Might catch ya later?" I told them as I started to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Suigetsu<strong>

"Wait!" I called after her. "Shit.. she's already gone." _Who is that girl... _

"What? You in looooove." Kukai joked from in the corner.

"No, she's just different. She'd make a good addition to the crew." I muttered.

"Sure, but I feel like I recognize her from somewhere.." Tayuya said, looking through the crowd. I followed her eyes to see Tsuki talking to Temari. One of the other girls I'd invited.

"Who knows..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One part of the party down. There's one more chapter of partying and then it'll be **_**interesting **_**stuff. More will be explained next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chappy. The next will be up soon :D**


	12. The effects of alcohol

**A/N: First I'd like to say that I've been having issues updating and I'm sorry for that. I just broke up with my best friend and I'm trying not to lose him as a friend. I'm getting ready to move and work has been giving me endless night shifts. I'm really sorry about that. On a happier hand, I'm already a thousand words into chapter 15 even before I started this chapter, odd but funny :P Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Underage drinking and intoxication.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

_So here I am, at my first party, pretending I'm too cool to talk to people because I'm afraid. That's sad_. I scanned the room for what felt to be the fiftieth time before going to sit on the _unoccupied _couch. Temari had left earlier to go find Hinata. Tenten, Ino and Sakura had all started to mingle with other people. Yet I just sat on the couch with a glass of water in hand.

"Oi! We're starting a drinking game in the kitchen! If you're game, we start in five minutes." Suigetsu shouted over the crowd. Some people seemed to busy mingling or dancing to care but other people I recognised slowly made there way to the kitchen. _Drinking doesn't sound like a goody idea... _I thought to myself as I contemplated getting up.

"Hey, Onyx, c'mon and play with us. We're starting soon." Said the blue haired boy who had made his way over to me.

"A drinking game..? I'm good." I replied. I wanted to look cool.. but I didn't want to end up drunk at some random guys party.

"C'mon, you chicken? I invited you here because I thought you were cool. Don't prove me wrong, i'll never here the end of it." He said._ Damn it I hate peer pressure.._

"I'll check it out but I may not play. Depends on which game you guys are playing." I said, not intending to play as I followed him into the kitchen. There was a group of people including Tayuya, Sai, and Tobi sitting in a circle on the kitchen floor. There were at least 50 shots set up in the middle. _This doesn't sound like a good idea._

"Oi! Shika, you fucking playing or what?" Tayuya screamed towards the doorway. _Shikamaru is here? Great. _I looked at him and he glanced at me before shaking his head.

"Too lazy and I need to get home on my own." He replied monotonously.

"Tsk, your loss." She replied before facing the circle. I looked at everyone, there was about 14 of us. I recognised some of them from the soccer team, some people probably didn't even go to my school, others I met with Suigetsu. _Is that Neji? _I stared for a moment at the white eyed boy sitting in the circle talking quietly with one of the other guys. _He's honestly going to play a drinking game? I never would have guessed. _I went to go stand against the wall but soon found myself sitting beside Suigetsu.

"I told you, I might not play." I muttered.

"You will, it's fun, trust me." He grinned. I just sighed in response as he looked towards the group. "Ok, since some of us don't know each other we're going to play Never have I ever. Someone will start by saying a true statement about themselves. For example I might say 'Never have I ever kissed a boy' and then everyone who has kissed a boy will do a shot. Keep the glasses beside you and we'll count up the number each person has at the end. The person with the least amount of glasses will have an additional five shots. The person with the most will get to pick the next game." He explained. _Great... reveal stuff about myself and drink... worst case scenario._

"Can we all introduce ourselves? So we all know who's playing?" He added. "I'm Suigetsu by the way."

"I'm Tobi." Tobi said

"Tayuya speaking." _Wow she didn't swear?_

"I'm Sai." Sai said with a ridiculously fake smile.

"Hn. Neji." Neji replied quietly.

"Just call me Onyx." I stated, not giving my real name. _Maybe playing one round won't be that bad... right?_

"The name is Idate." One of the soccer boys said.

"Mizure." Another soccer boy stated quietly.

"Hey, My name's Kiku." She said. _I didn't even notice her! Then again she doesn't recognise me so I guess we're even._

"Akira." Another girl with purple streaks said.

"Shitty that there ain't more fucking people with guts. I'm Leah." A girl said. _She looks like she's from the states or something._

"Name's Kukai." A boy with shaggy brown hair smirked.

"Great, we know names. Now let's get started. I'll start this round." Suigetsu stated. "Never have I ever... failed a course." I looked around to see a couple of people taking shots and putting the glasses beside them. No one I knew personally though. _Suigetsu never failed? Surprising.._

"My turn bitches." Leah smirked. "Never have I ever.. dyed my hair." She smirked, getting a lot of us. I took a shot, wincing at the flavor. _Alcohol was never my thing. It's gross. _Along with me, Tayuya, Mizure, Akira, Kiku, and Suigetsu all did a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Akira smiled. All of the guys and Leah drank. _That one was guaranteed to get someone.._

"Time to amp things up a bit. Don't want things to get boring, right?" Kukai asked, rhetorically. _He sounds like he's already getting drunk.. _"Never have I ever made out in public." He said. Some people took a drink along with Tobi and Tayuya. _Thank god I haven't done much.. but.. people are going to start wondering if I'm all appearance.._

"Never have I ever done self piercing." Neji smirked and I sighed.

"Do I have to take a drink for each self piercing or just for the fact I've done it?" I asked.

"Just one." He replied and I did a shot along with Kukai.

"Never have I ever.." I paused to think... "Fooled around in a siblings room." I finished earning a smirk of approval from Suigetsu. _I guess naughty questions are good? _What shocked me the most was seeing Neji take a shot. _He doesn't have any siblings.. so would that be Hinata or Hanabi? Eww.. Note to self: Talk to Tenten._

"Never have I ever had sex in the back of a car." Sai smiled. A few people took shots. _I wonder how many of these I can take without getting drunk.. I've already had two.._

"Never have I ever been approached by a hooker." Akira giggled. Again, Neji took a shot. _Holy.. that's his fourth? For being such a good kid in school he's sure been places._

_"_Never have I ever.. streaked." Mizure said quietly and we all watched in silence as Tobi did a shot.. _I don't want to imagine that._

"Never have I ever.. cheated on a test or an exam." Idate finally added to the game. Everyone took a shot including Neji and myself. _Goes to show you.. even the good kids cheat occasionally.._

"Never have I fucking ever been walked in on by a parent." Leah stated. Surprisingly, no one took a shot.

"Hn.. Never have I ever gone to jail." I said, only Kukai did a shot.

"Never have I ever had shex on a beach." He slurred. I think he had been drinking previous to the game. To my surprise, Sai did a shot.

"Never have I ever back talked to a teacher." Neji said. I took my fourth shot. As the game went on some people like Kukai got up to a good 10 shots while others like Mizure only had one or two. I got to 6 shots when the game ended.

"Everybody count them up." Suigetsu slurred. Counting everyone's glasses before handing the last five shots to Mizure. "Looks like Kukai gets to pick the next game." He added after a minute or two of silence.

"I'm out. One game ish good enough for me." I slurred slightly

"Wuss..." Suigetsu pouted.

"Atleass my brain ish still sorta together and shit, not in pieces." I retorted. _Where'd all the big words go.. normally I would have used a word like.. shambled or intat.. intad... inta- something or other. God I hate alcohols.. _I stood up and made my way back to the living room to find my friends.

"Temawi!" I yelled out to a blond near the food table. "Sup with you?" I asked with a giggle.

"Holy shit Tsuki.. have you been drinking?" She asked.

"N-no.. Why would I be drinking? I swear to drunk I'm no god." I responded still giggling, but decided to change my answer after a glare. "Suigetsu talked me in a drinking game. Ish not my faul! Neji was there too. Apparenly he was fooling aroun' in his siblings room. But he don' have a sibling do he? I think it was Hinata or Hanabi's room." I grinned, feeling oddly smart and stupid all at the same time.

"C'mon let's get you over to Tenten and the girls." She muttered, grabbing my arm.

"But..? I'm having fun here!" I replied with a frown. I felt my mind getting a little fuzzy but I ignored it.

"I know, we're just going to um.. hang with them ok?" Temari replied, slowly.

"S'ok." I replied, following her towards the small room in the back.

"Hey guys!" Tenten smiled at us.

"She's been drinking.." Temari mumbled.

"What..? Seriously?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! And Neji was fooling around in your room." I giggled and she made a face of disgust, disbelief and horror.

"What?" She asked.

"Yup. He said so in Have I never ever.. or Never I ever have.. or.. ugh what the fuck was it.." I thought out loud.

"Never have I ever?" Ino supplied.

"Ya! That one." I grinned.

"Maybe we should go home?" Sakura suggested.

"No! Ish fun heres. I don' wanna leave now." I pouted.

"Fine.. but stay near us.. I don't want you getting yourself in trouble." Tenten replied and I grinned.

"Ya! Thanksh Tenten! You're da best!" I giggled hugging her before asking a question. "Can I go to the bathroom firs' though?" I asked.

"Ya.. but be quick or we'll send a search party."

"Thanksh!" I hiccupped before bounding up the stairs to find the bathroom. I sang as I walked down the hall. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, pee, pee. Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee pee pee. Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, pee, pee, darn it, where's the washroom? I gotta pee." I sang, running into the bathroom. As I sat on the toilet many thoughts crossed my mind, but unfortunately, my brain was under the effects of alcohol so my common sense was drowning. All of my ideas seemed great.. at the time.

_Hmm.. Temari-chaaan told me that I should fuck a guy in the closet. I still need to prove I'm a rebel.. Sasuke nii-chan will respect me and then I can rub it into Kiba's face. Ya! _I thought, fist pumping the air only to hit a cupboard.

"Oooow. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn tha' hurs.." I whined as I stood to zip up my pants. _Damn cupboard.. I'll get you back later! I'll just take you outside and burn you! Then you can feel the pain. _I walked out, my mind wandering back to the things I had done and the things I had yet to do. _What a draag.. Who da hell should I get..? Wait.. What a drag... Drag.. Troublesome..? PINEAPPLE HEAD! _I could here the bells signalling a win in my head. _Perfect.. I'll just get him alone.. bring him to the closet and voila. Let's see Kiba call me a goody two shoes now! _I thought, doing a little happy dance as I went down the stairs. Ignoring any looks people gave me. _They're just jealous because I'm awesome sauce! Ya! I sound like Naruto.. oh well.. This'll be awesome, believe it!_

I couldn't help but giggle as I walked towards where I had spotted the pineapple head last. _But is this really such a good idea.. I seemed against it earlier.. ah who cares. It seems like a good idea now. Right?_ I started to doubt myself when I saw him lazily sitting on the couch in one of the side rooms talking to Sasuke and Neji. I felt butterflies gather in my stomach as I saw his long fingers run through his soft pineapple-y hair. _I guess it's not that bad right? I mean.. I do like him.. he was really sweet and a lot of fun to talk to at the dance.. but.. ugh.. I don't know anything anymore. _I stood there wondering what to do, not even noticing the figure behind me.

"What are you doing Tsuki." A voice said and I whipped my head around to see a rather dubious looking Gaara.

"Nothin'. Wha' are you doin'?" I retorted, trying my best to sound sober. He just gave me a look that showed he was disappointed.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing. Don't do it.. wait until your brain is actually working straight." He muttered to me, dropping his hand from my shoulder as he walked passed me to sit on the couch beside Shika. _What does he know... hmm.. he's kinda cute now that I look at him.. but then again.. he'd kill me. _I stifled a giggle before making up my mind. I was sick of people telling me what to do. Since when does everybody else know best besides me? It's my life after all. _And in case this fails.. he won't know it was me anyway. _I thought, silently waiting in the dark corner of the hall, watching his every move. Once he left the room I would snag him. Then.. well.. honestly I didn't know what.. I read about this kind of stuff.. but doing any of it was another matter. I bit my lip nervously, still second guessing myself.. maybe I should just wait..

I would have kept thinking if the very boy hadn't walked by.. It was now.. or never..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, to start off with. This is Tsuki's first time drinking. 6 shots is more than enough to get her this drunk. If you think differently? Well oops :P ignore my plot glitch. I don't drink so I don't really know. I googled it. Also, I'm sorry if drunk Tsuki is annoying, I don't know how to write drunk people and I tried my best. This shows that alcohol makes you stupid. It's BAAAAD. lol I hope you enjoyed it. BTW, sorry for the cliffy :P I also have one request for readers.. if you are going to drop the story could you at least tell me why so I can try and fix it? I understand if you don't like the genre but if it's something that's fixable and you tell me then I can try and fix it instead of sitting here confused. Thanks.**

**P.S the spelling errors and stuff in Tsuki's speech is meant to be there. So please don't comment saying I suck at spelling or something. lol :D**


	13. Closets and blindfolds

**A/N: Well this is odd, because of the rules I had to edit these chapters a bit (the entire story originated from these chapters which I technically had to delete) ..so ya what was 13 and 14 is now combined and censored. Still, I'd like to give props to P!ATD for the song "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes" long song name but it gave me inspiration for what used to be these chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Whatever you're thinking of doing. Don't do it.. wait until your brain is actually working straight." He muttered to me, dropping his hand from my shoulder as he walked passed me to sit on the couch beside Shika. _What does he know... hmm.. he's kinda cute now that I look at him.. but then again.. he'd kill me. _I stiffled a giggle before making up my mind. I was sick of people telling me what to do. Since when does everybody else know best besides me? It's my life after all. _And incase this fails.. he won't know it was me anyway. _I thought, silently waiting in the dark corner of the hall, watching his every move. Once he left the room I would snag him. Then.. well.. honestly I didn't know what.. I read about this kind of stuff.. but doing any of it was another matter. I bit my lip nervously, still second guessing myself.. maybe I should just wait..

I would have kept thinking if the very boy hadn't walked by.. It was now.. or never.. I crept up behind him, getting within inches before clamping my hand down over his mouth. _If he yelled or alerted someone then that would be the end of it.. hey.. I wonder if this is illegal..? Who caaaares. _I thought quickly tieing a piece of clothe around his eyes before he could see anything. I started moving him towards the closest empty room I could find, which happened to be a closet. He was just following along willingly, much to my surprise. I closed the door behind us and turned him around, pushing him towards the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

"I'll be write back.. Getting a drink. Troublesome hydration needs." I muttered, slowly sitting up and making my way towards the kitchen. I had this odd sense of being watched. I tried ignoring it earlier.. but it wasn't going away. I was dragged from my thoughts as I felt a hand clamp down over my mouth and a piece of cloth cover my eyes. _What the hell? It's probably just Naruto or Kiba playing a prank.. troublesome. _I thought, not that worried about it. I felt us move and I complied, too lazy to put up a fight. I heard a door open infront of us, then close behind us. _So we're in a room.. feels small.. smells slightly musty.. it's probably a closet.. _I thought, feeling my back hit a wall as I was turned around. My mouth was uncovered.

"What a drag.. Guys stop it.. not funny." I muttered, un-impressed. When I didn't get a response, I was a little bit confused. I went to take the cloth off only to feel a firm grip around my wrists.

"Don't." A voice said. _It sounds feminine.. so if it's not Naruto or Kiba.. who is it..? _My mind reeling as I thought of all of the girls I knew. I wasn't thinking long before I felt something soft and warm brushing against my lips, I froze. It felt tentative.. almost feeling.. afraid? There was a pause before I felt it again, with a little more strength. This time it didn't leave.. it stayed there gently moving against my lips. There was something cool inbetween the right part of our lips.. but I couldn't think straight enough to figure out what it was. _Is she.. am I kissing her? _I couldn't help but wonder to myself, gently moving my own lips, exploring the feeling. I hadn't kissed a girl before. Unlike my friends, I thought it was too troublesome.. You should love someone before you kiss them.. right? I was always too lazy to find someone who I loved.

I heard a soft breath as she pulled away. I wished I could see her face. Damn blind fold. It was then that I realised that my wrists were still locked in that firm grip._For a girl.. she's strong.. Troublesome.. _Part of me wanted to figure out who she was, to see her. Another part of me was happy I couldn't.. happy that along with the blind fold and secured wrists I couldn't escape. It was almost.. enticing?

I could feel her warm breath against my neck as she came closer. Her body pressed against mine as she nibbled on my earlobe. I remained quiet. Not quite sure what to expect. I soon felt a cloth binding my wrists together and bringing them up above my head. _Shit.. this could be bad.. __or good.._ I mentally face palmed as another part of my brain wandered off into the no go zone.

* * *

><p>*Deleted stuff*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I unlocked the door before looking back at him. I can't just leave him here.. I fixed his pants, letting them hang loosely on his hips before opening the door and leaving. I need to find the girls..

I wandered the halls until I found Temari.

"Where have you been?" She screeched.

"Uh.. just came out of the closet?" I said, honestly. She gave me an odd look.

"Can I go home now? I'm tired..." I muttered before she could say anything.

"Ya.. The girls have all left for the most part. Tenten is with Neji but I think he's leaving soon too. I'll drive you, we can stick the bike in the back of the truck." She said, walking towards the road where I parked earlier.

"Uhm.. Tsuki.. why is there a vest sticking out of your..." She froze.. I think she realised but I didn't feel like finding out so I just walked ahead to grab the bike. Hearing a soft "oh shit" from behind me.

This was going to be a long week... I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

Shit... I listened in silence as I heard some rustling and then a click. _Is she leaving.. dear kami she can't seriously leave me here... damn troublesome woman. _Then the door was opened and she was gone, leaving me hanging there hoping whoever found me was relatively nice. _Damn it... _It felt like almost 10 minutes before I heard the door re-open.

"Holy shit.. Shika? Dude, I was just looking for you. You said you were getting a drink, like, half an hour ago." Kiba asked.

"No, really? Looks like I got dragged into a detour. Could you please untie me now?" I asked hoping I didn't look like I was just screaming my brains out. Troublesome girl..woman... female.. ugh..

"Sure, Dude.." He muttered, untieing my wrists before taking my blindfold off. He looked curious and confused. "So.. what happe-"

"Don't go there.." I interupted. "I'm not telling so don't even ask. Now can we find the others so I can go home? I'd love to get out of this hell hole." I growled, seeing the guys were no longer where they were when I left.

"Ya.. They're waiting by the car." He replied. I just followed in silence, my mind reeling as I tried to put a face to her voice. I nodded in acknowledgement to the guys before climbing in the back seat.

"Hn.. want to talk?" Gaara asked quietly, for such an anti-social guy he cared about his friends.

"Not really.." I muttered.

"Hn.. ok." He replied, nobody else talked to me for the rest of the ride. It wasn't until I got home and looked in my mirror that I realised that I never grabbed my vest.. You could see several hickeys lining my chest under the fish net shirt I was wearing. _What a drag._. I sighed, climbing into bed.. her voice on repeat in my mind as I fell asleep.

_"You know.. for such a lazy guy.. you're pretty sexy.."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, sorry it's short and choppy.. I had to take out everything dirty.. which was pretty much the entire two chapters.**


	14. Oh shit!

**A/N: Fluffy innocent goodness :D Well.. if you call family brawls fluffy and innocent XD lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote the majority of it way before I had even started the dirty stuff so it's up earlier than normal :P Also a special thanks to Ninja99 who just posted tons of reviews which made my day :D I thought I lost you for a bit so I was extremely happy to see your reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

The weekend was over, I had managed to sleep through most of my hangover yesterday. Alcohol may sound fun and great at the time but the pounding headache I had in the morning disagreed. I sighed. I was not looking forward to school, I hadn't talked to any of the girls since the party and I haven't seen or heard from Shika. Then again that might be a good thing. If I did hear from him thata would probably mean that he knew.. and if he knew..? I don't know what I do.. switch schools maybe? Hide under a rock?

I was still over at Temari's. The only reason I hadn't seen her since we got home was because I never left the bedroom. Or the washroom in it for that matter... Yes, I have my own bedroom. I visited so much they just let me have the spare room, which is great when Itachi is bugging me. I still haven't called my brother either, oh well, I'd see him at school anyway.

I heard a soft knock on the door before it creaked open. I rolled over to see Gaara. He'd been the only one I've seen since the party. I have the odd feeling that he knew what happened. I felt guilty every time I saw him. Sure, he's quiet and anti-social but he still was a friend to me.. I think anyway. He helped take care of me yesterday, even when Neji, Sasuke and them wanted to hang out. Thank god they didn't notice me.

"It's time to go to school.." He muttered. I just nodded before standing up to go get dressed. Putting on some eyeliner and mascara before meeting him, Kankuro and Temari downstairs. I avoided Temari's eyes. I feel like I made a big mistake.. I don't know what I was thinking or why I even thought that was a good idea. I mean.. what if he found out and stopped talking to me? Or what if other people in the school found out? I wanted to be a rebel.. show people I could be me.. not end up being labeled as the school slut. This wasn't working out well for me. Note to self: I hate alcohol, never ever drink it again.

I sat in silence as we drove to school.. Only muttering a small thanks when we got there before jumping out and bee lining to get away from them and avoid my other friends. Sure I currently looked cool enough.. but I was a mental mess. I kept playing the scene in the closet on repeat in my mind.. What if he recognised my voice? What if he remembered the tongue ring? What other people around here have a freaking tongue ring. If he thought about it at all, all signs point to me. I sighed.. sulking my way to class.

"Hey.. are you ok?" Kakashi whispered in concern as I walked past. I just nodded. No I wasn't ok, but I wasn't exactly up for telling my teacher that I'd dragged my classmate into a closet before sexually assaulting him while I was drunk and then realising I loved the guy. What's that.. two laws I broke? In one night? Real rebel, eh..?

You must be thinking I'm off my nutter.. I've lost my brain.. goner insane. Well, alcohol does that.. but I never thought I loved him.. It's only been a short while I've known him.. but even before the closet..uh..incident.. I can't get him out of my head. His pineapple hair, his thin toned body... His lazy smirk.. or the sweetness and kindness he showed when he told me about the little girl he used to tutor. His intelligence is beyond compare.. I could go on all day... Sure.. alcohol makes you stupid.. but it doesn't change who you are... I think it just pushed me towards what I wanted.. I didn't know whether to regret it.. or be happy that I had the guts to do it.. I sighed.

I made my way across the classroom before sitting down next to Neji. Ever since I changed my appearance I've been sitting with them. I don't really know why, I just never switched back to sitting with the girls. Not that I wanted to see them right now anyway. The chances that Temari told them what happened were pretty much 100%, and I really didn't want to talk about it.

Kakashi did roll call before writing something about assemblies on the board and then calling us to attention.

"So.. apparently there have been some activities going on including several students at this school that Tsunade wants to address. She'll be holding an assembly for the entire school to talk about it. There has been underage drinking, parties that have gotten out of hand, bullying and sexual activities that are not permittable." He said and I froze in my seat. _Did someone find out? Is he talking about me? Shit... please, kami don't let him be talking about me. _He didn't look at me so I was hopeful but I was honestly terrified...

"Ok, I have to make some photocopies of the school newsletter for you to bring home to your parents or guardians. I'll be right back." He spoke before leaving the classroom.

I lay there with my head on my arms as everyone else chattered away. My mind thankfully drifeted away from thoughts of Shika as the minutes dragged on. _Kakashi-sensei said he'd only be gone a minute! It's been what.. _I checked my phone. _Half an hour? _I was brought out of my thoughts when I caught a word or two out of my brother's conversation.

"Maybe she'll turn up soon.. has she called at all?" Naruto asked, he sounded concerned. _Who are they talking about._

"No.. other than the new girl telling me that she's staying with Temari for a week.. I haven't heard directly from her since the night of the dance.. She stayed in bed sick all that day and I haven't seen her since." Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe you could try calling her?" He suggested.

"Don't you think I've already tried that? Dobe.." Sasuke said their usual nickname half heartedly.

"Try again. You might catch her, you never know." Neji inputted.

"She never answers." Sasuke said, defeat apparent in his tone. _I kind of feel bad... maybe I should text him?_

"Hn. Try anyway, like Neji said, you never know." Gaara said quietly. _Traitor.. _I gave him a small glare, but stopped before someone would notice.

"Fine." _Oh shit.. is my ring tone off? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _I mentally panicked, looking for the phone I had just put away. _Oh shit... _I kept ruffling through my things as I heard him dial.

"*riing* PICK UP THE PHONE!" _Shit! Where is it? _I ignored the stares as my ring tone echoed through out the room. Finally I found it and picked it up just as it ended.

"Uh...hi?" I muttered uselessly into the phone. _Why didn't I just ignore it... shit... _I thought as everyone, including the boys next to me, turned to stare. Sasuke snapped his phone shut staring at me.

"Why do you have Tsuki's phone..." He whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"U-uhm... not what it looks like.. she uh... just uhm... " _Crap.. this wasn't supposed to happen! _"She left it at Temari's! Ya.. and I uh.. was going to give it back to her?" I finished, knowing my lie was pathetic.

"Where.. the hell.. have you fucking been?" He growled, his voice gaining volume with each word.

"At Temari's house?" I squeaked. Normally, he was nothing to fear, but even I knew I'd be in deep trouble when I got home, if not now.

"YOU WERE AT TEMARI'S HOUSE FOR AN ENTIRE FUCKING WEEK WITHOUT CALLING? ITACHI'S BEEN GOING FUCKING HAYWIRE!" He roared and everyone started inching away from him. He was _**scary!**_

"U-uhm... S-sasuke. Why are you y-yelling at her? You said you didn't know her.." Naruto stammered, his stupidity knew no bounds.

"I thought I didn't know her.." He growled. "I didn't think my sister would chop her own hair off, self-pierce, dye her hair and ride the motorcycle to school! Then disappear for over a week!" He yelled. And then, you ask? _**Shit hit the fan.**_ I can't even remember them all, there were so many voices.

"Wait.. Sasuke has another sister?"

"THAT'S TSUKI!"

"Do you think Sasuke would kill me if I asked her out?"

"Holy shit.. what happened to her?"

But I barely registered all of the looks and whispers and gasps. What I did register as the look of anger, fear and concern of my brother. The look of disappointment with a glint of "I told you so" coming from Gaara. The looks of complete sympathy mixed with fear from my friends in the corner. Then it clicked.. why should it matter? I told him, he said hn which qualifies as yes.. this is my life.. am I not allowed to control how I live it? It's my body, I can do whatever the hell I want. I just caught the end of his rant before I retorted.

"-WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He yelled.

"Umm, excuse me? But who the hell do you think YOU are?" I shot back. "I fucking told you where I was going!" I yelled with just as much, if not more animosity than he did. He didn't respond, just let his jaw drop along with many others, so I continued.

"It's my fucking life! Stop trying to live it for me! You can't tell me what to do with my hair, or how long I should be studying for, or whether or not I can get piercings! You and Itachi are freaking hypocrites! You both got pissed at mom and dad for pulling this shit, then Itachi did it and now you? Just because I'm doing what you've always wanted to do but never had the guts to doesn't mean that you have the right to freak out on me!" I screamed.

"W-wha.." He sounded small.. weak.. for once, I was in charge. I didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"I can pierce whatever the hell I want, I can dye what I want. If I want a tattoo, I'm going to get it! I'll wear what I want, fuck who I want and you can't do shit! You wanted to ride your bike to school. Itachi didn't let you. Itachi wouldn't let me? I did it anyway! You wanted to get your lip pierced, you wait for permission. I did it and two others by myself! Can't you just admit you're fucking jealous instead of screaming at me! Get a life.. _nii-chan_!" I spit at him.

"You still didn't contact us or let us know where you were... we were just worried." He whispered quietly and uncharacteristically.

"I told you where I was.." I muttered.

"Ya, but we didn't hear from you since the dance.. and then you did all of this without even talking to us.. why didn't you just tell Itachi all this and talk him into it?" He asked.. looking tired. It was then I realised how much he had worried. He and Itachi were probably calling and looking for me and staying up late waiting for calls.. I felt a twing of guilt.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you worry.. I was just.. sick of being called a goody two shoes.. sick of not being allowed to do anything.. sick of you two controlling my life.." I muttered, apologetically.

"It's ok.. I'm uh.. sorry for being too over-bearing." He whispered, apologies were never really his thing, never mind public apologies. He, along with everyone else in the class just stared at me before he spoke. "Can I ask one question?

"What...?" I spoke a little softer. I felt more calm now that that was out of my system.

"You said you did 3? What all did you pierce.. how many piercings do you have?" He muttered, not wanting to start another fight.

"I have 6 piercings, and you will learn where they are when you start treating me as an equal and not as property. Now, you will tell Itachi that I talked to you, and I will gather my stuff in a day or two at most. One blow out with family is good enough for one day."

"Hn.. fine." He sounded stoic to anyone who couldn't see his face.. but to those he could. He wore a smile, not one of those little smirks, a true, honest to god smile. He looked proud.

"By the way.. you should get a tongue ring nii-chan." I smirked as he looked wide eyed for a moment. He talked about getting one but was afraid. "If you want I can do it for you." He thought for a moment then looked up. Then he nodded.

"Aww, what a charming moment. Now that that's over, it's time for first period." Kakashi grinned from the front of the class.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto and I screeched in unison.

"Uhm.. I skinned my knee so uh. I had to go to the hospital to get a bandaid. They gave me a sucker but I saw a crying child on the way here so I gave him my sucker and had to go back to get another one." He replied sheepishly.

"LIAR!" We yelled.

"Actually, I'm not lying for once." He chuckled, lifting up the knee of his pants to show us a dora band-aid. I face palmed.

Just another day in the weird life of Tsuki.. what else was I supposed to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of fun writing that. Hopefully you liked it :D Next chapter will be up soon but I need to work on my other two stories a bit. XD Also, sorry it's a bit short. I honestly couldn't make it much longer if I tried. (Note: I did try lol)**


	15. Itachi?

**A/N: I'm at my aunt's house and normally I'd be playing with my younger second cousin (he's 5) but he hasn't apologized for lying so now I'm writing this instead while watching some cartoon about beavers! Yay. I have this section set up for around 30 chapters. It's a trilogy incase you didn't know :P Hopefully most of you will stick around till the end. It is a lot more planned out than people think. :P Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to the following:<strong>

**xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx: Haha, I love your story. I'm very happy that you liked it so much! It's great to know that I've managed to make people smile as well as actually laugh out loud. You read it in one go? YUSH! :D That makes me happy. lol. This is my favourite story out of the ones I'm writing currently so don't worry. It'll update fast**

**Twisted-chan: I'm blushing XD High praise, thanks so much. I waited so long to let Shika into the story because I felt the need to build up to it. I have Shika parts here and there (dance and sleepover) but I didn't want to rush things. I already have everything planned and I promise there will be more Shika soon. (there are chapters ahead with serious Shika POV lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>ALSO! This story has hit the 1,000 hit mark which made me really happy :D Thanks everyone! I never thought I'd get that many people reading O.o<strong>

**(is starting to think reviewer response is a bad idea, this is one long A/N)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

I was in my room packing my bag pack with the clothes I had brought with me while Temari was down stairs with Kankuro and Gaara cleaning up a bit. Once I was finished I picked up my bag and made my way downstairs to drop my bag by the door. I had promised Kankuro that I would make dinner one last time before I went back home so he'd get one more good meal before he was stuck with Temari's burning. I would call it cooking but it doesn't seem very much like food.

I smiled as I made my way into the kitchen, Kankuro went grocery shopping and was thoughtful enough to pick up supplies and lay them out for me to make home made pizza. Kankuro and his siblings had quickly learned of my love for pizza through out my stay here because I was doing all the cooking and pizza was something we had eaten numerous times. I had quickly learned their tastes in toppings and made mini pizza's for everyone. I loved making the crust. Having always made it from scratch, I had gotten quite good at it. When I started I burnt it or made it to thin, but after some cooking lessons from Itachi I got the hang of it.

I made my way around the kitchen, humming to myself as I finished making the crust and putting the sauce on all four pizzas. I took extra care not to put too much on Gaara's pizza, he only liked a little, if you put too much on he wouldn't eat it because "it overpowers the flavors of the other toppings". Shocked the crap out of me when he said that because it was on of the longest sentences I had ever heard him speak. We only knew each other for a little while, it was at that giant sleepover.

Once they all had sauce and were on the pan I started grating different cheeses into four bowls. I absolutely hate it when the cheese is completely covering all the toppings or the toppings are on top of the cheese. Eventually Itachi's friend Sasori had taught me a little trick which honestly made me feel stupid. How could I have not thought of mixing the toppings in a bowl before? I sighed at the memory, laughing quietly to myself as I started putting different toppings into different bowls. I had pepperoni and bacon with extra cheese in my bowl. Gaara's choice matched his hair as Kankuro pointed out the one time. He had hot peppers and onions along with the odd olive depending on how he was feeling. Temari just got the typical Canadian pizza, pepperoni, mushroom, bacon and cheese. It was Kankuro's choice that surprised me the most. He absolutely loved Hawaiian pizzas, never pegged him for the type but oh well.

I shoved the over stuffed pizzas into the oven before fishing through the fridge for some lettuce. Temari thought I was a health nut for it but I really like ceasar salad with my pizza. The boys do too but Temari just couldn't see the light. Oh well, her loss. I quickly put some bacon bits, croutons and dressing in a large bowl before covering it with a plate and shaking it all up, it was easier than mixing and it worked better.

Walking out to the living room I saw that the guys, add Temari, had managed to get the floor completely free of stains and the couch looked almost new. The garbage that had littered the coffee table from their movie night was now sitting in bags on the curb waiting for the government workers to pick it up in the morning. All was great, or so I wished. It would have been a perfect evening if I hadn't known that I was returning home tonight, and while Sasuke had come to terms with the current me, Itachi would not be impressed. He would be less than not impressed, I expected him to be down right furious.

"Oi. Tsuki? Dinner ready yet?" Kankuro asked, his hand barely holding up his head. He looked really tired.

"Salad is ready to go, pizzas in the oven and dessert is ready and a secret." I grinned, I had made a couple of pies previously and they were waiting on the window cool so they could eat them after dinner.

"Desert?" Temari perked up. "What are we eating?" She asked curiously. I just grinned.

The time went by too quickly for my liking. It felt like eating in flash foward, I could barely pay attention to any of the convesation as I thought of the inevitable fight that would sooner or later come. Before I knew it I was putting on a smile as I showed them the pies. We were eating, laughing and then I was waving goodbye, backpack on my shoulders, suitcase latched onto my motorcycle, helmet on my head. I had given them all hugs and Kankuro begged me to come back for dinner. But I couldn't make myself laugh.

As I drove home I let the week wash over me, the parties, the reactions, the everything. They were all just dreams before now. A simple movie life that I never expected to live, unfortunately, I had thought about the perks but I forgot about the big blow outs all of these characters add. But I'm not a character.. I'll have to sit through this all.

I used the button attached to the front of the bike to open the garage and park it. Leaving my back pack and suitcase in the garage, just in case. I quietly made my way into the house, nodding silently to my brother who was on the couch. He immediately got up and made sure he was there for me. I gave him an appreciative smile before making my way into the kitchen. Itachi was most likely cleaning up so it was the first place I'd find him.

He was standing with his back to me as he did the dishes. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way forward. I could feel Sasuke's concerned gaze burning into my back. He could be a good sometimes but he really was a good brother.

"Nii-san... I'm home." I whispered, looking at him. He froze before whipping around and I finally noticed how awful he looked. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red as if he had been crying. His hands were shaking slightly as he put down the plate he was holding.

"Where have you been...?" He asked quietly. Apparently Sasuke hadn't told him anything. I couldn't really blame him for it though.

"Temari's.." I said, I would have mentioned telling Sasuke but something about his expression told me it wouldn't be wise.

"What did you do.. I mean.. What all have you done..?" He asked, still looking shocked.

"I dyed my hair.. I took the bike to school.. I stayed at Temari's.. I got a couple of piercings.. I went to a party.." I listed everything off, keeping my snog with Shikamaru to myself. I think that and getting drunk would be best to keep to myself. He looked like he knew I was hiding something but didn't mention it.

"Tsuki... please.. don't ever leave again. I'd rather have to take you to get tattoos and piercings and weird hairstyles than lose you.." He mumbled, unlike Sasuke, he was a little more emotional when it came ot family. I felt extremely guilty as my tired brother came and gave me a hug. I could feel his tears hitting my shoulder. It wasn't what I expected though, I expected trouble, I expected yelling but I didn't expect a crying brother giving me hugs.

"I promise... I'm sorry." I mumbled, ashamed.

"I'm just happ you're safe, Tsuki. You have no clue how much I've been worrying." He said, pulling away. "Now could you and your brother finish the dishes... I think I'd like to try sleeping now." He muttered walking away and passing out on the couch.

"You weren't joking when you said that he was up all night... He looks awful." I muttered.

"Ya.. I'm surprised he didn't yell at you.. he sure yelled at me enough when you were gone." He replied, starting on the dishes.

"Sorry about that.." I said, looking at him. I really was sorry, not that I did it, but that I accidently hurt them in the process. We didn't really talk as we finished off, both of our minds in our own little worlds. I was experience serious guilt for the first time, I never really did anything before now to feel guilty about, nothing to regret other than not living my life the way I wanted. It's an odd feeling, guilt. An idea or action may be great at the time.. but guilt really makes you think about the others it effects. Not a fun emotion that's for sure.

After we put all the dishes away I went to bid goodnight to my brother only to see an out of place look of confusion and contemplation gracing his normally smirking features. I looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to bring it up but he still seemed to be stuck in his own head.

"Uh.. Nii-chan? You ok?" I asked, looking up at him in concern.

"Hm.. ya.. um.. are you going to bed now..? Or do you want to do the tongue ring now..?" He mumbled, still looking like he was in a bit of a daze.

"Sure if you're sure you want it. If you change your mind you could always take it out but it might be annoying with food." I grinned, clicking my own tongue ring between my teeth. A lot of people think piercings look trashy, but on Sasuke they looked oddly classy. It's hard to explain, Temari told me the same. I just thought they looked awesome but I did realize after doing it that it didn't make me look like one of those trashy piercing covered sluts from school. They had an odd class to them despite having so many.

"I'm sure.. if you can be you.. maybe it's fine for me to be me.." He muttered, more to himself than to me. I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but I'd support him whenever. As time passed he became less open and I wish he would be like when we were younger. I think he noticed because he put on a bit of a show of being silly and everything like he used to but when he is open I make sure to listen. I want him to always know I'm there for my family. We're the only family we have left.

"Ok, c'mon then." I said with a small smile, gesturing for him to follow me to my bedroom's bathroom. I kept a couple of spare needles in there just incase I decided to get another piercing, though I doubted it. I already had everything I wanted, naval, lip, tongue, the regular ear piercings and a piercing on the top of my ear.

"So uh.. how do we do this?" He asked, eying the needle. I couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke Uchiha? School heart throb and popular guy, afraid of needles?

"You stick your tongue out, I clip it, then stick the needle through, replace with one of my not so girly spare bars and voila! Tongue ring." I smiled. He looked nervous for a brief second before smirking.

"Sounds easy.. uh.. If Itachi asks tomorrow I wanted to tell him but I didn't wanna wake him up.. k?" He mumbled. He didn't really like to admit it, but he was always stuck under his brother's thumb. He didn't want to lose the only older family he had? Or maybe it was something else, only he knew, but he didn't want to disappoint the guy. It was as if he was trying to surpass him. Weird, but oddly true.

"Ya, ya. Just stick out your tongue." I muttered, he looked really funny as he attempted to look at his tongue, going cross eyed in the process.

"Three.. Two.." I started before quickly sticking the needle through while he was still slightly relaxed, not even waiting to reach one.

"Ow.. thamn it. You thi-in'th wai' thill you saith one!" He growled, attempting to speak around his bleeding tongue. I quickly put in the bar and screwed the ball onto the end before taking off the clasp and allowing him to spit into the sink before examining his tongue. After a minute I laughed.

"It looks good, and I didn't reach one because I knew you'd be tense and it'd probably hurt more. Baka." I smirked, a habit I just couldn't break since this whole thing started.

"Hn. The guys will probably give me crap over it.. I like it though.. thanks." He smiled at me. I know, Sasuke smile? I think it was insane.. but it looked good on him, the ring and the smile.

"Nii-chan..?" I asked quietly.

"Hn?" He gave his normal reply.

"I love you.." I mumbled. We stopped saying it after a while because it was just known. I missed hearing it. He looked at me for a minute before pulling me into a hug, another thing that stopped recently.

"Love you too, imouto." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes this took a while, don't blame me, blame McDonald's for giving me 5 late shifts in one week and an 8 hour shift. I know Sasuke may appear a little OC but remember this is non-massacre and well.. c'mon Tsuki is loveable! :D Hope you liked it.**


	16. Magazines, Blackmail and Kleenex? Oh my!

**Thanks to xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx and twisted-chan who let me know that Oc Sasuke happened to be a good thing :D And to CrazyCreator33. I love my reviewers XD I know the regulars and I appreciate you for sticking with the story and reviewing :D Also thanks to ThePhoenixOfTears for currently holding the spot of my longest review :D I really appreciate it :D After a while I will take one shot requests and reviewers names will be kept in mind. (It will be an award type thing that I will pm.) Not that that's a hint to review ;) lmfao, I hope you all enjoy this chappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*note, I'm switching to third person because this first person stuff is confusing since all of my other stories are third person.*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Tsuki?" A young girl heard her brother yell from outside the bathroom door. _What's he doing in my room..? _She thought in horror, there were too many things he could find that she would rather he didn't.

"What the hell is this?" The boy practically screeched in horror. _That can't possibly be good... _She quickly finished drying her hair before hanging the towel she had been using on the back of the door. Tsuki quickly got dressed before going into her bedroom. The sight she found left her in silent shock. Her room looked like a tornado had run through it, stuff lay on the floor, the contents of her drawers were splayed out of her bed and the mattress was yanked sideways.

"What the hell is what? What did you do to my room?" She screamed, finally letting the shock subside to be quickly replaced with anger and confusion.

"Sorry? Not my fault, you told me I was supposed to find the damn cleany stuff for the tongue ring and I couldn't find it! So I looked in your room." He explained, not quite meeting her eyes so she figured he was either half lieing or used the lotion as an excuse.

"And why would I keep it under my bed?" Tsuki asked, raising her eyebrow as her hands rested on her hips. She quickly found her cool, but that didn't mean the recently found rebel girl was going to let her brother get away with this.

"Hn.. you never know.. you are the insane one in the family." He retorted, attempting and failing to pull off a cool pose. Tsuki couldn't help but giggle, he was such a dork around her. For a while she had thought that he was just a dork at home. He may act differently around his friends than in public but the dork-ness was something that was specific for her. He never acted like this with Itachi unless she was the one talking to him. It was always directed to her and it made her feel special.

"Still.. what was it that you found anyway?" She asked, still a little nervous. She had many a naughty thing in her room no thanks to Temari and the gang. They had planned ahead for future rendevous and had gathered quite the odd collection of useable items. Most of which she would be horrified to be caught with, so of course, she had hidden them.

"I. uh.. well.. uh.." Sasuke stammered, causing another fit of stiffled laughter from Tsuki. It was funny to see him like this, even if it probably meant that he'd found something bad.

"Cat got your tongue, nii-chan?" She grinned. _Oh well, if he's already found it I may as well have fun until he lets me know whatever it is. _She thought to herself, after all, why should she waste time being nervous and upset when she could be happy and foolish?

"This!" He finally managed to shout out, holding up a magazine with two teenage boys kissing on the front. Tsuki's facial expression quickly changed from a sly grin to a look of embarrassment and horror. A red tint covered her entire face. The magazine did not belong to her. She was so busy trying to regain a solid structure of the puddle that now made up her brain that she failed to notice any reactions her brother had.

"Uhm.. I..well..uh.." She stammered, the only thoughts in her brain were of the magazine contents, her brother's reaction and karma's bitchy-ness.

"Cat got your tongue, imouto?" He smirked, obviously loving the chance to turn the tables, quickly using her own words against her.

"No! I just.. did you look at it?" She started, but quickly switched to another question when she wondered how much her brother had actually seen. Tsuki looked at him curiously, noticing his blush and wondering if it had anything to do with his answer.

"Hn... no, of course not. I just want to know what Itachi would think if he saw the things you keep in your room." He smirked, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Hm, I wonder, considering I found it in _your _room." She stressed your, waiting to see her brother stutter some sort of confession. When she went into his room earlier that day she had found quite a few questionable things, including that magazine which she happened to like so she took it. Thanks to that magazine among other things she now held the firm belief that her brother was gay. Not that she minded, most of her close friends knew by now that she had a small thing for yaoi. Not around her brother of course, like she'd want to see something like that involving him, but it didn't change the fact that she was comfortable with the topic of gays.

His next reaction however, was not what she was expecting. He didn't confess, or look embarrassed, or anything like that. Nope, instead, her brother spluttered.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET IN MY ROOM? That's not mine!" He spluttered, looking honestly confused, shocked and horrified.

"Uh.. I don't know? I didn't put it there..I'm the one who stole it from your room." She paused before letting a cat-like grin slip onto her features. "So.. which one of your friends is gay?" She grinned, just because she was against seeing her brother doing such things did not mean she wouldn't peep in on his beautiful, muscled friends. On the outside, Tsuki looked slightly insane and a little devilish. On the inside, she was cackling like a which and hoping beyong all hopes it was Gaara or Neji. Gaara may be her friend, kind of, but even she would admit he was one hell of a look.

"None of my friends are gay either!" He yelled, sounding as if he was still going over the question in his head as he yelled the answer which he didn't really know.

"And you know this how? They did all sleep over, in your room, in boxers." She smirked and noticed his blush darkening, whether from anger or embarrassment she didn't know. She was questioning his gayness at this point but didn't really care, she was having more fun making fun of him. Normally he teased her, it was a fun role change.

"None. Of. Them. Are. Gay." He said in his "end of discussion" voice.

"Really? Then I must be a purple Unicorn! Oh nooo! Don't drink my blood. You'll live a cursed life!" Tsuki sighed rolling her eyes before grabbing the magazine and throwing it on her bed. Sasuke looked at it before going back to watching her every move.

"Ok, I got it. They're not gay. Now will you get out? You screwed up my room and I'd like to get it clean before dinner so that I can relax after words. I'd do it tomorrow but whatta ya know, I have school." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hn.. fine." He muttered, looking at the magazine one last time before stalking off. Tsuki just sighed before setting to work, smiling as she found old belongings she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Her room should have taken about half an hour to clean but with everything she found she was still cleaning well after dinner time.

* * *

><p>"I'll meet you in the caf, 'kay Temari?" Tsuki told her once she noticed the familiar fish like boy making his way towards her. Since her secret was out now she guessed that he knew.<p>

"Hm, ya alright." She replied before wondering off, leaving Tsuki facing a very constipated looking boy. His facial expressions kept switching from confusion to glee then back to awe and shock. He finally stopped, his features landing on a devious smile.

"Hi, Suigetsu.. need anything?" Tsuki asked nonchalantly. She was still going to appear like she didn't give a crap towards him, after the party she doubted she'd ever be near him again. She didn't want another repeat of that night.

"Onyx... Tsuki.. So that's why you never admitted that you were new.. because you weren't. You were the goody two shoes!" He scoffed, shaking his head. She imagined that she never paid notice to her and if he did she bet he never saw it coming.

"Ya, so? You didn't notice and I didn't think it was all that important." She lied. "Now is that all because I have other places I'd rather be." She stated, rather annoyed, while the conversation itself was slightly uncomfortable the forming crowd around them, no doubt wondering about Tsuki, was seriously getting on the poor girl's nerves.

"So what's up with the big change..? You were goody and perfect and smart and then suddenly you're a rebel, you get drunk, you talk back to teachers and you have piercings." Suigetsu asked and all eyes were on Tsuki, an eery silence taking over the hall as everyone looked at her expectantly. _Like I'm honestly gonna answer.. _She scoffed to herself.

"No big deal, it's nothing important. Is that all?" She said, trying her best to look bored.

"No, I want to know. You went from the perfect kid to one of the worst. What, sick of teasing? Wish people would stop looking at you like a goody two shoes? Or was the whole perfect thing a facade?" He asked, visibly shaking as he chuckled at her facial expression. If Tsuki had managed to keep a straight face, she could have lied her way out of the situation which was getting worse by the second, but her look of shock let the entire hall way know that Suigetsu had hit the nail straight on the head.

"What's it to you." She growled.

"Oh, nothing really.. I just think I could help you let everyone know you're done with that shit.. if you'd let me." He grinned, an evil glint quickly consuming his eyes.

"I'm fine thanks.." She muttered, noticing the top of something sticking out of his pocket. Sure Tsuki knew he was a drug addict.. but what kind of kid brings drugs into school?

"Just wait until you hear the rest of my deal.. Onyx. Unless you want everyone here knowing then I'd follow me if I were you." He smirked as confusion flitted across her features before she scowled.

"Fine, but make it quick. I've got places I need to be." She muttered, following him towards the abandoned bathrooms, ignoring the stares of her peers. _This can't possibly be good.. _They entered the boys bathroom, not that Tsuki minded, no one was ever in here except kids skipping classes anyways. She turned around to face the still grinning boy. He was starting to seriously annoy her.

"I can help you with your rebel thing Onyx." He grinned. She just rolled her eyes.

"That was it? I already said no." She scowled. She was about to leave but Suigetsu quickly blocked her way.

"You don't seem to understand, Onyx. That wasn't an offer.. it was a promise. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Eventually you'll be forced with us anyway." He explained, still grinning much to Tsuki's annoyance. She didn't quite understand but she didn't care to find out either.

"Can you not speak english? I said no, baka." She hissed. Trying once again to leave the bathroom only to be blocked.

"I said you don't have choice. Are you not understanding the risks of saying no? If you don't listen, I'll tell the entire school including the pineapple head what you did in that closet." He smirked and she visible froze up, staring wide eyed at him.

"What are you talking about..?" She whispered.

"Oh you know full well you were off swapping saliva with that guy in the closet. I saw you drag him in and then I could hear you. You forgot to lock the door for a while, remember?" He smirked, he had actually been leaving when the door locked but she didn't need to know that.

"Fine.. what the hell do you want." She bit out, inwardly cursing herself for not making sure no one saw them.

"Well since you're so set on being a rebel, why don't we go through the list." He grinned deviously. "Alcohol, check, sexual activities, check, suggestive clothes and hot ride, check." He paused, his grin widening as he took in her scowling expression. "You've been rude to teachers.. let's see.. you're just missing this." He finished, pulling out the bag she had spotted previously from his pocket. It was filled with a powder like white substance.

"Hell no! I'm not doing that shit!" She practically spit at him, her family had forgiven her, she was not going to piss them off again. She could be herself without half of this shit.

"You're forgetting.. you don't have a choice." His eyes gleaming in his supposed brilliance. She wouldn't be swayed though. Alcohol was one thing when you had a safe drive home.. drugs was another story all together.

"Forget it Suigetsu! I'm not doing it." She glared at the bag in his hands only to jump at the sound of the bathroom door banging open. She whipped her head around to see Chiruki. _Just my luck.. the bitch of all gossipy bitches see's me in a bathroom with Suigetsu and drugs? I'm doomed.. _She mentally hit her head.

"Wh-" Chiruki started with an evil smirk only to get pushed into a wall as Tsuki stormed out of the bathroom, receiving many looks of confusion from those who ate in the nearby halls. Ignoring them she made her way to the art classroom. Most of the lunch hour was over anyway so she could happily sit and think in one of the bathroom stalls near the classroom so she wouldn't be late nor found.

Once she was in the bathroom she ignored a few girls she didn't know and made her way into one of the stalls. She quickly put down the seat and sat down, curling her legs to her chest. She heard silence even though the girls hadn't left. She could sense an odd feeling in her chest that weighed her shoulders down and lingered in the back of her brain. She felt oddly calm yet she knew there was a storm yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so apparently this chappy is being split in two. I'll get the next one up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers, alerters, favs and readers. I appreciate you all so much. :D Also, kleenex will be explained in the next chapter "Magazines, blackmail and kleenex? Oh my! prt2"**


	17. M,B A K? O M! prt 2

**A/N: Thanks to xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx, twisted-chan and ThePhoenixOfTears! Well, I pulled an all night last night in hopes of getting my sleep back in order.. it's now three am and it's nearing 48 hours without sleep. I'm not even a little bit tired.. so until I pass out I'm going to be writing and updating all of my stories! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

She could feel the vibrations of the bell ringing in her heart. Tsuki gently let go of her knees and stood up, unlocking the bathroom door before making her way to her art class. She let her bangs cover face as she walked into the classroom, head hanging slightly. She had no clue how many people Chiruki had told and wasn't particularily looking forward to attempting to explain herself. Knowing her though, she probably only told people who Tsuki knew personally.

Tsuki quickly made her way to her assigned seat next to Gaara, but tripped over someone's leg and fell to the ground. At first she heard laughter but it abruptly stopped when she caught herself in a stall instead of letting her face smash into the ground. She looked back at the person to who'm the leg belonged and earned herself a dirty glare. _What the hell have I done wrong? _She wondered, quickly standing and sitting down before she could draw anymore attention to herself.

"All right, it's been a while since we've done a team project. So today we're doing sculptures. You are not allowed to talk. This will be like our puppet unit. The person who isn't posing will pose the model for the sculpture. Then the model must do their best to hold this pose while they are sculpted. You may choose what ever you want, whether you want to use ice, clay, sand, paper mache or other sculpting tools." Chiyo-sensei finished explained while setting up anything we may need.

Each group was given a bar to help the model hold their pose. Unfortunately, they weren't allowed to talk anymore, so not only did they have to find partners without talking, they had to choose who the model was and what the pose was going to be. Both Tsuki and Gaara were not very close with anyone else in the room so even if they weren't talking, not that they were allowed to talk anyway, they would pair up.

He quickly made the hand movements of sculpting, which looked more like groping a woman to Tsuki, before point to himself. She, in response, held a random pose which earned a quick nod. They made their way to the supplies and seperated so Gaara could grab some sand and glue water for the sculpture while Tsuki grabbed a bar incase it was needed.

"Oh, one last thing. Although you may use props I don't want people taking forever with costumes. The models can just wear the tank tops and leggings in the corner." Chiyo called out. It made sense, it's easier to sculpt the correct clothing if you have skin tight clothes on verses baggy clothes. They might have had the right clothes but it always took forever to find and they had to spend enough time setting up and cleaning up.

Tsuki stepped up on the small block that the models were supposed to stand on. It was similar to the one the sculptures would stand on. She looked at Gaara knowing full well from the puppet unit that if she moved on her own they may lose marks for not following the rules. It wasn't her pose to make. He made his way over, placing a kleenex in her left hand so it hung down, reminding Tsuki of a handkerchief, while lifting her back leg into an arabesque. He quickly gestured for her to go into a demi-point before making his back to the sand. She held the pose, feeling slightly shaky, it wasn't until she fixed the point of her raised foot that she realized she could gently rest it on the bar for balance without switching position.

Tsuki spent the rest of class standing there, trying her best not to move and allowing her mind to wander to anything and everything. Her muscles were starting to cramp and only when her arm tremored did she notice the faint grey on the kleenex. _Words? _She'd have to make sure to read them once she was out of this horrid position. Sure it looked pretty but to hold it for anywhere over five minutes was dreadful. She could see a mini version of herself slowly taking shape in her peripheral vision.

The minutes dragged out and she felt her vision going slightly fuzzy as her limbs tired. Soon, she felt her foot being lowered until she collapsed into a sitting position on the block. While most of the other models in the class weren't nearly as tired as she was, Gaara's sculpture definitely made up for it as it was more extravagant. She looked up to see the mini version of her in an arabesque, holding a tissue and wearing this cute dress with a flower on her wrist. _Gaara really is an amazing artist.. _She thought quietly.

Tsuki watched him leave with his stuff before looking at the kleenex she still clutched in her hand. _'Is it true? Chiruki's been telling everyone. ~ GS' _ Tsuki sighed, re-reading the message. _Well that's great to know... I'm screwed.. I'm endlessly screwed.. _ She thought for a minute, Gaara had asked if it was true. So he hadn't believed her? Who knew...

She quickly picked up all of her books and slung her bag over her shoulder, ignoring whispers and stares as she made her way to her fourth period class. Today she had gym class. The joy. Gai sensei always managed to grate on her nerves, especially since the seemingly stupid teacher had recognized her immediately and wouldn't stop commenting on her youth.

Tsuki waited until the blinding teacher was talking to another student before slipping past him into the change rooms. Quickly changing into their gym uniform before making her way out and hiding among the bleachers until roll call. She tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"Alright my youthful students! Today, we will be playing the wonderful game of badminton today!" He boomed out, many students holding their ears wear the smarter ones had ear plugs. They could hear his voice through the ear plugs either way, it was just less painful.

"Whether you want to play singles or doubles is up to you! We'll start playing in thirty seconds so let's go!" He flashed a blinding smile as everyone rushed to get rackets and get to a single or double net, depending on which they felt like playing.

Tsuki by process of elimination was stuck partnered with her brother, who kept giving her odd looks. She was playing against Hinata and Neji who, unfortunately, were also giving her looks. _I guess they all got told.. this isn't looking so good._

"Sasuke.. I need to talk to you." She whispered before the game started.

"I don't want to hear it Tsuki.. I knew you wanted to be you.. but that's too far. That's not you anymore." He scowled, he looked disappointed and it broke her heart. She didn't want to disappoint her family. She sighed looking towards the cousins opposite her and got ready to play. The girls would believe her no doubt, but everyone else? She wasn't so sure. That and she didn't know what all Chiruki had been saying about her. The girl was known for exaggeration.

With her mind only half in the game she was only hitting half of the birdies sent her way. Her teammate and opponents didn't seem to mind though, they looked more concerned than anything else. She wondered if they could talk without being overheard or caught for not playing.

"Neji, Hinata.. Nii-chan." She started, "What all did she tell you..?" Tsuki asked before sending another birdy over the net. They all continued playing and for a moment she thought they had ignored her.

"Chiruki mentioned you and Suigetsu trading drugs in the abandoned boys bathroom and that started talk from people who claimed to see you leave with him after an arguement or something in the hallway." Sasuke mumbled, earning nods of agreement from the other two to confirm they were told the same.

"And that's it?" Tsuki asked uncertainly. She couldn't be too sure if Chiruki had overheard any of her conversation with Suigetsu therefore knowing about the pineapple head.

"Well.. uhm..." Hinata started after seeing the others would not.

"She brought up the party. I knew you got drunk there but at the time I didn't know it was you." Neji explained for her. She heard Sasuke growl to himself.

"Ok.. I need to set this straight. Yes, I got drunk. Yes, I argued with Suigetsu and followed him to the abandoned bathrooms. Yes, he had drugs.. but I didn't take any of them. He tried blackmailing me, I said no right before Chiruki walked in and saw him holding up the bag." Tsuki explained.

"Blackmailed you about what?" Sasuke looked up in shock, the disappointment in his eyes faded to a furious anger.

"I..uhm.." Tsuki stammered, she wanted to be as truthful as possible with her story, but she hadn't thought of how to cover the blackmail part. She couldn't just tell them that she had been snogging their friend in a closet. Sure they probably knew parts of what happened.. but not that she did it!

"Nevermind.." Sasuke growled, grabbing Neji and dragging him with him as he walked away. She could hear him muttering something as he left. "Couldn't even get her story straight.. my sister turned into a druggie liar." She froze, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. _He doesn't believe me..? My own brother doesn't believe me.. _

"Tsuki.. I believe you.." Hinata mumbled. "The blackmail is that thing with Shikamaru-san, right?" She asked, looking at Tsuki with concern. When she was met with a look of slight shock she quickly explained herself. "Temari mentioned it to us that she saw you had his vest and your hair was a little messed up.."

"Oh.. well.. uhm..ya.. I've messed up Hinata. This is going way out of preportion. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If the teachers catch wind I could be expelled, I could lose my friends. My own brother doesn't even trust me!" She started panicking.

"Don't worry Tsuki. The teachers will believe you, and Sasuke's just shocked.. he'll believe you. You just need to give him time. The worst case scenario is you have to explain the Shikamaru situation to him. Then he'll understand, it might be a little embarrassing but he'll understand. It'll probably be better that you have his support along with ours because by the looks of it Chiruki isn't letting up anytime soon and the rumour mill is just getting worse by the minute." She spoke quietly. Hinata was being honest but she obviously didn't want to hurt Tsuki's feelings.

"Thanks Hina.." Tsuki whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her brother may not believe her.. but when this is over.. they'd trust her again. She'd make sure of it. She was going to be her, no more doing things she didn't want to or being a goody two shoes. Just a happy medium.. she didn't want to be the school's drug whore either. Tsuki sighed as she and Hinata got ready to play singles since both of their partners left. How did this all go so wrong..?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you like it :D. Note that I have really gotten into the old electronic dance and am learning jump style, tecktronik and shuffle. So I've been busy XD I work less this week though so I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon.**


	18. Schoolboy Gossip

**A/N: Thanks to ThePhoenixOfTears. :D. So here's our first Shikamaru POV of the story! (that's not lemons, so for innocent readers it's the first) MWEHEHEHEHE! (I said they were coming didn't I? and mwahaha is over-rated mwehehe is the evil way to go!) I hope you enjoy it. The writing is a tad different because it's a different person with a different POV and mind. Enjoy his mind struggles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

Shikamaru woke in a cold sweat, his hands were shaking as they grasped his bedsheets. _Shit.. troublesome girl.. _He thought, rolling his eyes as he groaned. Since that stupid party he couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he wasn't occupied with something she invaded his mind. It was torture. Shikamaru shook his heads of all thoughts closet related before standing up and pulling on a shirt. He had slept in his pajama pants.

Making his way down stairs he skipped past the kitchen, not wanting to talk to his troublesome mother. She had this knack for understanding when something was wrong, which was great for some things.. but she never let it drop. So he'd been avoiding her for a while. He made his way out into the large expanse of woods that was technically his back yard. The Nara's had a large property which served as not only their home but as a deer reserve. Shikamaru liked to go out and cloud watch after feeding them. They were calm, much better than a dog which would require playing and walks and picking up excriment.

It wasn't long before he was cursing under his breath. He had checked his watch after he dosed off and was running late.. again. He was supposed to be at Neji's house in roughly ten minutes and it was a fifteen minute bike ride. Shikamaru let out a big yawn before stretching and sauntering towards Neji's. They usually hung out at Sasuke's but because of his sister's troublesome rebellion act and his brother's lack of sleep and patience they had quickly switched spots. Naruto and Kiba couldn't take getting hit with frying pans everytime they opened their big mouths.

He sighed, wishing he had taken the long route to grab his car. It wasn't that long of a walk but it was long enough for his mind to drift. By the time he got there he had to wait a couple of minutes attempting to cool his blood before knocking on the door.

"Hn. Took you long enough, where were you?" Neji asked, opening the door wide enough for Shikamaru to enter.

"Fell asleep with the deer again." He muttered. _More like dosed off thinking about her.. _He thought before sighing.

"Whatever, hurry up. The guys are all in the basement and Kiba and Naruto are being loud mouths again." He said hastily trying to get Shikamaru downstairs, like he'd be able to shut them up. Shikamaru scoffed at the idea. Those two wouldn't listen to anyone. Well kiba would listen to Haruno, but they hit a rocky patch recently, so who knows how that had turned out.

When he got downstairs Shikamaru was greeted by the sight of Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro watching Kiba and Naruto roll around on the floor in a fight that could only be classified as a fail.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The latter of the two screeched upon seeing him, not caring about the pinned boy below him. _Troublesome.. They're lucky no one else came down when they froze.. it looks like they're in the middle of making out. _He thought for a moment before shaking his head as he found his thoughts drifting back to the closet. (1)

"Get off me already, fag!" Kiba yelled, trying to wiggle his way out from under Naruto. His face was going bright red from embarrassment. Or at least Shikamaru thought it was embarrassment.

"Hey? There's nothing wrong with being gay, homophobe. Not that I am. But even if I was why would I like you? You have no muscles and I bet your dick is tiny." Naruto teased before climbing off of the boy.

"I am well endowed thank you very much! And I have more muscles than you do!" He growled before sitting on the couch, across from Sasuke and them, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No need to pout. Or did you want me to be gay for you?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"HELL NO! I'm straight! I'm like a ruler, completely straight!" He yelled, his voice going up an octive or two.

"You know.. you can buy bendable rulers, right?" Kankuro smirked and Naruto burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that it almost looked as if he was crying. _Troublesome group, they are. _Shikamaru sighed before sitting on one off the spare chairs.

"Fine! A fucking concrete block! The point is, I'm straight!" He scowled.

"Oh, so you're square then? Poor Haruno, heard she has a fiesty personality." Kankuro smirked, thoroughly enjoying Kiba's embarrassment.

"Shuddup.." He mumbled. Their rought spot must have been worse than he let on because Kiba quickly became eerily quiet after that.

"So.. on a brighter note.. how's the sex front coming." Kankuro said quickly, trying to change the conversation.

"I got one." Sasuke smirked, much to the disdain to everyone in the room.

"Whaa? How?"

"I'll take that as a zero for everybody else.." Sasuke replied before smirking again at Naruto. "Karin." He said simply.

"Eeeh? I thought you guys broke up!" Kiba shouted, happy for the distraction.

"We did..." Sasuke said before they all went quiet again.

"So.. what about you Shika? Been shagged recently?" Kankuro asked in yet another attempt to create conversation. A conversation which Shikamaru did not want to address in the slightest. _Troublesome.. just lie.. they won't know. _

"Nope. Too lazy." He replied, letting out a large convincing yawn as if to prove his point.

"Oh really?" Kankuro asked, an eyebrow raised. "Then where did all those hickeys come from on the night of that party? I understand certain guys are flexible but no guy can suck his own neck."(2) He smirked. Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath.

"I tripped over that one couch into a closet.. they were bruises." He lied. "Besides, why talk about my boring sex life when we all know Sasuke's little sister just went rebel?" he asked, trying to distract his group of unimpressed friends. They obviously didn't believe his lie.

"Ya, what's up with that anyway? She was all goody two shoes before." Kiba asked, confusion replacing his look of contempt.

"According to the rumour mill she's been in with Suigetsu and his crowd. Doing drugs and everything." Kankuro added. "And she got drunk at that party right Neji?" He asked, getting a small nod from Neji. _She was drunk at that party? I wonder if.. I mean she does have a tongue ring.. but do you think.. no way.. not possible.. Her voice sounds nothing like that girl's voice. _

"Ya well.. who knows.." Sasuke muttered, clicking his tongue ring in thought. "When we got through that first fight she said she just wanted to prove she wasn't a goody two shoes and she wanted to be her.. but.. the real her wouldn't do drugs. I think Suigetsu's probably doing something and she's been lying for him. It's his fault she's doing drugs in my opinion." He said. It wasn't like he didn't care for her, even though it sounded like he didn't. Shikamaru knew he was just touchy with emotion and he didn't want to show any when it came to certain subjects.

"I know.. but I was teasing her about being a goody two shoes the entire time. Then _poof _she goes bad girl." Kiba said, making a 'poof' motion with his hands. "I mean, she's hot and everything but where'd it come from?" He shrunk a little in his seat when he saw the glare he was getting from Kiba. _Note to self: Stay away from Sasuke's sister.. If he looks like that after one comment I can't imagine if someone kissed her.. _Shikamaru thought to himself. He didn't feel like getting into the conversation incase he caused them to start thinking about that party again.

It was reasonable not to want to bring it up. What was he supposed to say. "I got completely dominated in a broom closet and left for dead by some chick I don't even know, no big deal". He sighed to himself. He almost wished he knew who she was so at least he could stop thinking about it as much.

"What? She's freaking hot! Anyone with eyes can tell that! Have you seen her cheerlead? She's got some amazing legs when she splits. Don't glare at me like that." Kiba muttered in a failed attempt to defend himself.

"Great fucking problem. She's already doing enough shit without some guy realizing she's hot and trying to do other things. As far as I know she hasn't even kissed a guy other than family." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples before looking up. "Kami, you guys knew I didn't mean it like that." He growled, rolling his eyes.

"Wait.. so she hasn't kissed a guy? See! She is a goody two shoes!" Kiba grinned in triumph.

"And I don't want that to change! Don't start teasing her about that. It's partially your fault she went rebel in the first place!" Sasuke snapped.

"My fault? How the fuck is it my fault. I was just teasing!" Kiba shouted back.

"And it was the teasing that pushed her over the edge. Just like you hate it when people call you a player as a joke. They've only been doing that for the last year or two of your life. Imagine if people had been doing that since you were five." Sasuke yelled, a tic mark forming on his forehead.

"Sheesh.. sorry. I didn't know." Kiba apologized. Looking at his feet. Shikamaru felt bad for everyone involved. It wasn't really either of their faults. It was just a compilation of things that was too much.

"Hn.. hypocritical." Gaara muttered into the silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyes questioning him.

"You.. you don't trust Tsuki. You think she did drugs based off of those rumours. She believed you when those rumours about you shagging Anko came out." Gaara muttered. Sasuke turned bright read at the memory. He had been forced to stay behind from soccer practice to help clean up the locker room because of a soap spill. Someone saw him leave after words and Anko had been in there locking the back door so it looked like they came out together. That rumour had gone on for weeks. Tsuki defended him every time she heard someone tallk about it. Sasuke had told Shikamaru all about it and now that he thought about it Gaara did have a point. Sasuke must have realized too because his head was now hanging in what appeared to be shame. Looks like more than Kiba would have to apologize to the girl.

The rest of the time he spent there went like this. Arguements broke out. Kiba and Naruto fought a couple of times and in reality. They gossiped like a bunch of school girls. Mainly Sasuke's sister. Shikamaru stayed out of it for the most part, too troublesome. It wasn't until he got home that he really had time to think about everything and for the first time that night when he dreamt of that closet, he wasn't blindfolded, instead he saw Tsuki wearing a Sasuke-like smirk, staring up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random note: I know I haven't been mentioning the cheerleading much. The reason? Because there is nothing important going on there at the moment. I will mention it when stuff happens. Other than that, assume they have weekly practices that just aren't being mentioned. Hope you enjoyed the chappy :D I have it all planned out for the first part of the trilogy now and I think (unless something changes drastically.) that it will be 34 chapters.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had a hard time writing this to be long. It was meant to be short lol. As for Shikamaru finding out? Finding out and imagining are two very different things :P**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) NO PUN INTENDED O.o.. He's not thinking gay thoughts. LOL.<strong>

**(2) When I re-read this part it sounded like it was supposed to be another word XD**


	19. Reverse damage control

**A/N: Thanks to CrazyCreator33 and Twisted-chan. We've hit 20 chapters! :D I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tsuki cried in frustration banging her head against the wall again. "Stupid..stupid.. stupid.." She muttered. What was wrong with her? What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just deal with stupid people not knowing who she really was? Then none of this would be happening. Itachi may not have known yet but Sasuke was obviously avoiding her. Her own brother didn't even believe her! Weren't they supposed to be family? She believed him!

Then Suigetsu and his stupid blackmail? Could things get any worse? Thanks to him and Chiruki these rumours were getting out of control. People were talking about everything from seeing her drunk and doing drugs to how she had voluntarily made out with ex-sensei Orochimaru, who was currently going through court for several counts of child molestation. She shuddered at the thought of her creepy encounter.

What's wrong with these people? Did they honestly think she'd do any of this crap? Yes she got drunk.. but she didn't do half of the stuff everyone was making up. She sighed, sliding down the wall until she was sitting while leaning her head against it.

"This is fucked up.." She whispered. She knew she was being slightly pathetic with all her self pity but she couldn't help it. It was human nature. But she had to snap out of it soon because she needed to cook dinner for her family. She was hoping if she acted extra good around the house then maybe Itachi would be more likely to believe her if he ever did find out. That and Sasuke would change his opinion. She felt like she just got caught kicking a puppy or something with the way he'd been looking at her.

Quickly making her way downstairs she started cooking, trying her best to ignore her brothers and their friends. Itachi had his friends over upstairs while Sasuke and them were in the living room. It wasn't helping her any because any time she entered the room she pictured Shikamaru naked and had to walk out to avoid them seeing her blush. They probably thought she was nuts.

She mindlessly started putting together the lasagna. She made a lot but there were a lot of people, it wouldn't really matter even if they didn't eat it all they could just eat the left overs later. Tsuki sighed, her mind easily drifting from what she was doing. It was Sunday and she was trying to delay or slow down the inevitable. They had school tomorrow and she didn't want to go. She had to constantly look out for people trying to trip her, ignore people whispering and their horrid stares. She felt like she was always on display and she didn't like it.

Sighing, she stuck the food in the now heated oven and made her way upstairs to let her brother know. At least he was acting semi-normal. Walking on egg shells and letting her do whatever she wanted, but still.. more normal than Sasuke. Konan, Deidara and them had heard about everything she did and other than leaving the house seemed to approve. Pein was a little disappointed that she hadn't come to her for her piercings though. Even Tobi was silent when they saw her for the first time.

"Hey, lasagna is in the oven. Okay?" Tsuki asked, walking in and gaping in horror. "Uh...guys..." She mumbled, eyes wide. There before her was a half naked and very sexy Deidara.

"Oh, hey Tsuki, un." Deidara grinned, waving once before turning back to whatever the heck he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Tsuki asked, most people would have been shocked but she had walked in on weirder when it came to her brother's friends.

"Strip poker! Wanna play?" Tobi added, popping out of no where with a big grin. (1) Before she could respond she saw Itachi hit him over the head.

"What? Tobi's a good boy!" He whined, holding his head.

"You deserved it, un." Deidara grinned.

"Anyway..." Tsuki drifted. "I'm going to go back downstairs.. uh.. have fun.. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." She practically squeaked before rushing out of the room and making her way to her bedroom. The lasagna was set and she definitely wasn't going to spend time in the living room, even if she could beast them at burnout. (2) She sighed walking into her room and shutting the door quietly behind her. She looked around for something to do.

"Hmm.. I never did look through that." She mumbled to herself before fishing through her dresser and pulling out a magazine. The cover showed two younger boys kissing with their pinky's intertwined. _I still can't believe Sasuke has this.. he said it wasn't his.. but it had to be...? _She thought flipping through the magazine and turning bright red.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed before her hand flew to her mouth, trying to take back the screech. She heard footsteps coming quickly down the hall and she moved to hide the magazine under her pillow. Thinking quick she jumped off her bed and held her foot while hopping up and down in an attempt to look like she stubbed her toe. The only problem was that she felt like an idiot and was trying ridiculously hard not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, bursting into the room, looking around for an intruder or sign for alarm.

"N-nothing. Tripped over the side of the desk that's all." She winced letting her foot hit the floor. _Please believe me.. please believe me... wow this is ironic.. I'm lying to cover this up but am upset that he's not trusting me when it comes to the drugs._

"Oh.. ok.." He muttered before walking away. Tsuki turned back to her pillow and let her clenched jaw drop. _What kind of 17 year old has a gay bondage magazine? _She thought, rebel or no rebel she wasn't used to seeing things like... that. She shook her head and put the magazine back in hiding. She was not reading that anytime soon.

"What to do.. what do to.." She muttered under her breath while looking around again. Sighing she jumped onto her bed and let her body sink into the covers. Grabbing her ipod off of her desk she put in her earphones and clicked on "Electropop" letting her mind drift as the beat of the music pounded in her ears blocking out the world around her.

She was quickly shaken from her perfect dream world though when the beeping from the kitchen stove broke through the music. _Ugh.. _She thought and moaned simultaneously as she forced herself to get up and go get the lasagna out of the oven. Setting up plates and letting the lasagna cool she heads back upstairs.

"Food's ready." She yelled through the door. It had been a fair time since she had caught them playing strip poker and she had no clue if they had continued to play or not and she wasn't too keen to find out. Once she heard a muffled "be there in a minute" she headed downstairs to the living room.

"Erm.. Nii-chan.. Dinner's ready if you and your friends would like to come eat. Or I could bring it out here." She spoke as formally as possible, avoiding eye contact with his friends though she could feel their stares.

"Um.. hai.. uh.. what do you guys want?" Sasuke asked, obviously just as uncomfortable talking to his sister as she was with him.

"In here.. I'm too lazy to get up." Shikamaru mumbled sending Tsuki's mind into a flurry. _Does he know? Does he not want to spend time with me? Dear god he looks hot. Maybe he doesn't know. Why won't he look at me? _She was so caught up in her mental struggle that she failed to notice the boys staring at her waiting for a response to something she hadn't heard.

"Earth to Tsuki!" Kiba finally yelled. "Get us our food." He smirked before winking to let her know he was joking. _Of course Kiba would bring sexism into this. Sheesh. _

"Oi, have you not had her food before? It's heavenly! Compared to my sister's cooking anyway. You should bow, not demand." Kankuro joked, wiping away imaginary drool. Tsuki came back within a couple of minutes balancing five plates along her arms. She struggled to keep balance while she set one in front of each boy before going back to grab the last few, some silverware and napkins.

"There... uh.. I'm gonna go now." She mumbled once they all had food, rather embarrassed and looking forward to returning to her ipod in her room with food.

"You're not going to stay with us?" Shikamaru asked, nonchalantly. _Wait.. he does want to spend time with me? He doesn't sound like he cares though.. aaaagh damn brain! Work already! _To her she was arguing and very busy. To them it looked like she suddenly fell asleep standing.

"Uh.. what's wrong with your sister dude?" Kiba asked, waving his hand up to try and get her attention.

"No clue.. _probably on drugs again_." He muttered the last part with disdain. Gaara scowled at this but Tsuki was too caught up, her brother's words ringing in her ears. _Why won't he believe me? _

"Ya.. sorry, it's just the image of you fucking Anko-sensei was burned into my brain. You know, I had to do something to get it out." She spat at him before turning in a huff and storming into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her before letting out a cracked sob. She could hear them talking but she didn't care. She just burried her face into her pillow, not looking up when she heard Itachi downstairs asking what happened, not when she heard Sasuke lie, not when she heard a knock on her door and not when she felt a hand rest on her lower back. She wasn't sure who it was but she didn't care. Family was supposed to stick together, her brother was supposed to be on her side.

"Tsuki.. are you okay..?" She could feel Konan's soft voice sooth her like a warm blanket. She was like a big sister or the mother she never really had. Tsuki just whimpered in response, she was embarrassed, she felt pathetic and degraded thanks to Chiruki. _Doesn't the bitch know when to keep her mouth shut? _Konan was about to say something when she was interupted by Sasuke yelling at Itachi. Itachi had been scolding him for making Tsuki cry, but he wasn't going to take the blame for something Tsuki had "done".

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD AT ME? She's the one smoking her brains out and getting drunk!" He yelled and Tsuki cringed at the quick release of her shoulder.

"You what..?" Konan asked.

"I didn't do that.. I got drunk, whoop-de-doo. Sasuke does it too. I didn't do drugs.." She whispered sarcastically while holding a note of true sorrow and regret.

"SHE WHAT?" Could be heard from the entire house. Not that there was anyone left. Sasuke's friends had left when the fight started and Konan was the only one who stayed behind after food when it came to Itachi because she wanted to talk to Tsuki. Anyone who knew Itachi well knew that he had lost friends to drugs. He had let them know that he'd love them know matter what but if either she or her brother did drugs they would not be permitted to stay there. He wouldn't put up with it.

Tsuki could here Itachi stomping down the hallway towards her and wished desperately that she could hide. Not face this. She had thought she had managed to get through this without Itachi being mad. He hadn't yelled at her yet.

"TSUKI UCHIHA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT." Her older brother screeched and she quickly complied although she didn't want to.

"You were doing drugs? Of all things I told you not to do, you are doing drugs?" He yelled and she looked at him in disbelief.

"No. I'm not doing drugs. Nor will I ever." She scowled. She was afraid yes, but she did nothing drug related. This wasn't her fault.

"Don't lie to us!" Sasuke shouted. "There were witnesses! They saw you! Chiruki saw you!"

"There were witnesses to you shagging a teacher too you jack ass! And you didn't do it!" Tsuki retorted.

"No.. there were witnesses seeing us leave together. There were actual witness to you with Suigetsu and him handing over drugs and you've been acting funny!" He yelled, looking appauled that she didn't know the difference. The difference was that there were liars in her rumour.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" She yelled in frustration, her head hurt and her voice was starting to crack as she tried not to cry. How could they not believe her? They were her family.. how could they not believe her?

"Stop lying!" Sasuke yelled right back, no one seeming to notice their older brother watching from the sidelines, silent tears roaming down his face. He didn't know who to believe.

"I'm not! You guys are supposed to be my family! Why the hell don't you believe me!" She yelled, desperate for their support. Tears trickled down her cheeks and they stung. It felt like she was bleeding from her eyes. Her head burned and her chest felt like it was in a garbage compacter.

"Because you're lying!" Sasuke yelled, equally frustrated for some unknown reason to Tsuki.

"Really? I've done a lot of shitty things in the past couple of weeks I get that but at least I can be honest about them! I didn't do drugs. I've done a lot of things but I don't do drugs!" She yelled. She didn't want to leave just because her brother wouldn't believe her, she didn't want this rumour getting out of hand. She didn't want this to happen, she wanted it to end. It felt like she was in the middle of a horrible nightmare and it scared her because she knew she might never wake up.

"You think that'll make me, us, believe you! It's not like you haven't lied before! You use lies of omission all the time!" Sasuke yelled and if anyone were there who wasn't angry or upset, they would have noticed tears forming in his eyes too. He looked betrayed.

"Lies of omission?" She practically screeched, was he trying to be hypocritical. The boy lied and used lies of omission all the time and most of the time she backed him up and now he was using it against her? "I haven't done drugs! Want to know what I have done? I dyed my hair, pierced my lip, tongue, naval and ear and got a new wardrobe. I pretended I didn't know you for a week and played the life of the rebel as the new kid and back talked to teachers. I rode the motorcycle to school and lived with Temari for a week. I went to a party and got fucking drunk and practically raped your friend in the closet! I'll admit it! I fucking did all that. But I didn't do drugs!" She screamed at him before running out the door and slamming it behind her. One thought running through her mind. _They don't believe me..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it :D Also, like my stories? Vote on which one I start next! *poll on my profile, summaries in my profile***

**(1) Tobi does not wear a mask in this fic. Just imagine his hair with a really hot face. XD. **

**(2) Burnout is a car racing video game. It's awesome. Burnout 3 is the best.**


	20. Surrogate family and magazines

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking.. "OMFG THE MAGAZINE! SCREW THE FAMILY I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE GOD DAMN MAGAZINE!" well after many requests I bumped it up a few chappies. ;) Enjoy.. MWHEHEHEHE ('cause mwahaha is over-rated XD) Note: If Gaara seems OC? this is through his eyes, he's trying to be a good friend and you guys don't get to see the thoughts running through his head. Including the ones of the many ways he could kill Kankuro and Sasuke for this. He's also quite quiet, so if he had the chance to talk with someone he found he trusted in a world where not everyone thinks he's a monster? It's suitable lol. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

Tsuki ran all the way to Temari's house. She was barefoot and still in her pajamas and she was seriously regretting not grabbing anything warmer before she ran out. Her legs ached, her throat burned and she was crying so much that the blurring of her vision had caused her to run into multiple cares and poles. Not that her tears lasted long, it was so cold out that her tears were freezing her eyelashes shut and burning her cheeks. Once she got there she fumbled with her keys trying to get in quickly incase either of her brothers followed her. She walked in, soaking wet, freezing cold and crying her eyes out. She had hoped for comfort, a hug, even a quiet room to stay in. What did she get instead? Two very uncomfortable looking boys explaining that Temari had gone over to Tenten's house for a school project and that they were happy to attempt to comfort her until she got home.

At first Tsuki was ready to bang her head against another wall in a feeble attempt to kill enough brain cells to make her die. It would never work but she wasn't exactly thinking clearly. But they had, to her surprise, gotten her a blanket and hot chocolate with marshmellows along with tissues so she could snuggle up on the couch. After that they looked awkward for a good ten minutes, quietly bickering about what to do. She had blocked them out until, with much badgering, Gaara stood up with Kankuro. They looked way out of their element at first but were soon laughing with her. They had spent a good half an hour doing stupid gags and cracking jokes until she was crying, laughing and snotting so much that she had run through an entire kleenex box, being careful not to ruin the one Gaara gave her that still remained in her pocket.

She was beyond disbelief that they weren't disgusted with her. She had run away from home, too angry to take anything and now she was wasting their time with her pathetic sniffling and crying all the while snotting her way through all of their kleenex's and leaving them all over their table until you couldn't see it anymore. But they didn't look disgusted, it didn't look they were judging her. They looked concerned, the looked like they cared and they looked hilarious as they tried their best to cheer her up and take her mind off things.

It was the oddest thing, to see Gaara making funny faces, she could understand with Kankuro, who made everyone laugh all the time; but seeing Gaara do it when he barely talked to anyone outside of his small friends circle made her feel like the only girl in the world. She felt like instead of finding Temari, who'm she had hoped would be a good rope to temporarily hold her heart together, she found Gaara and Kankuro, who despite their lack of experience were managing to be glue. Her heart felt warm, as if it was melting and mending.

Eventually they had run out of gags and were running around like idiots trying to think of something until they had, to their own discomfort, decided on a chick flick. Also known as 'The House Bunny'. They went as far as faking laughter at the funny parts. She felt so grateful for them to be there. When the movie ended she felt her eyes drooping and though she tried to keep them open she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was feeling the blankets pulled around her shoulders before everything went blissfully black.

* * *

><p><strong>All knowing POV <strong>

By the time Temari came home she was welcomed by a sleeping Tsuki and a pair of boys cleaning everything up. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. They had quietly explained everything to Temari and had to stop her from going over and punching Sasuke. Though Gaara had sent her that Kleenex he had quickly figured out on his own that it was just another rumour and was more than willing to explain this to Temari had she not believed Tsuki and them. Kankuro believed immediately, he had caught drift of the Orochimaru rumour and quickly called them all crap. He knew what the man was like and was completely behind Tsuki though he didn't know her that well other than her cooking.

Temari, fortunately for them both, had already heard of the rumours, she was more angry with Sasuke then anyone else. She knew well that her father wouldn't believe things when he was around and Gaara did anything remotely wrong.. but the three siblings always believed each other and she was shell-shocked that Sasuke and Itachi didn't believe Tsuki. They were family for godsakes. She was tempted to hug both her brothers because of how grateful she was feeling but thought better of it.

"So.. should we call her brothers.. or what.. She is gonna stay here right?" Kankuro asked, trying to be quiet as he looked over at Tsuki's slumbering form on the couch. He sighed, why was it that all of his friends and family had fucked up lives?

"Of course she's going to stay here! It's not like we're going to kick her out.. but what if her brothers come and try to take her home?" Temari snapped at him.

"Sasuke may be a douche but he cares about her.. we need to let them know." Gaara mumbled. He knew how much he cared, it was because he cared that he was freaking out. He wanted her to live a good life, to have a proper family, get a good career. Gaara knew that, he also knew from Itachi how much drugs could destroy all of that. He just didn't want to lose his little sister.

"Wha-?" Kankuro shout-whispered, outraged.

"Sasuke cares.. if he didn't care he wouldn't freak out." Gaara stated, making his way to the phone before dialing. "Yes? Itachi..? Could you put me on speaker so Sasuke can hear too? Thanks." Gaara spoke into the phone. "Tsuki is over here. No. No she's not hurt. She's fine. She showed up crying, soaked and freezing but she's asleep now. No, don't get her. She needs rest. No, we don't mind... She must have been upset, she showed up with no shoes on, in her pajamas. Yes. We'll take good care of her. No problem.. ya.. and Sasuke? She didn't take those drugs.. the girl was lying." and with that Gaara hung up, ignoring the expectant looks of his siblings.

"Well? What happened?" Kankuro finally snapped.

"They were upset, she'll be staying here for a while and Itachi is going to drop off more clothes in the morning." Gaara answered simply. "Now I'm going to bed." He made his way upstairs, making sure to get one last look at Tsuki to make sure she was okay. He may be non-talkative most of the time but he knew when he had to. She was one of the people who didn't freak out or think he was weird when she first met him. Despite their odd friendship, she was a precious person.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . THE NEXT MORNING!<strong>

Tsuki groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up before cracking a big grin. The previous kleenex covered table was clean and god knows none of these three ever cleans. She was snuggled under a big comforter and she had a pillow. She felt very loved, a feeling she missed in her own home. She listened for any indication of other consciousness. When there was none she made her way to the kitchen, thinking she could make them breakfast as thanks, but was stopped when she saw a small suitcase laying on the table with a letter on top of it.

"Dear Tsuki,

Gaara called us sometime last night requesting that you stay over there as you had come to their house crying. We agreed and packed your bags. We sent enough clothing for about a week. If you want to come home sooner we're here and if you'd like to stay longer and they're okay with it, call us. I'm terribly sorry for the way Sasuke treated you last night and I know I should have believed you. I'm sorry and i hope you'll forgive you. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to know that you always have my support.

Love, Itachi nii-san. xxxx"

She smiled slightly at the letter but it didn't last, Sasuke didn't say anything.. he still didn't believe her. He wasn't sorry. She sighed folding it up before slipping it into the front pocket of the suitcase and bringing it up to her room. She already had some clothes here but Itachi didn't know that. She threw the suitcase on her bed, she'd unpack later, for now she had sausages and eggs to cook.

It wasn't until the smell of eggs, hashbrowns and greasy meat filled the kitchen that the Subaku siblings pried their eyes open and made their way downstairs. Kankuro with a giant grin as he realized he wouldn't be eating burnt cereal for breakfast. Temari insisted on cooking and would look upset if Kankuro tried to make his own food so he and Gaara had gotten more than used to smiling and pretending awful food was yummy, for their sister's sake.

"Tsssuki. I smeelll fooooooo-." Kankuro started before being cut off with a big yawn. "Thaaanks." He grinned sheepishly before starting to set the table, after some nagging from Temari he stopped letting Tsuki do all the work. He even did _GASP _le dishes!

"Thanks Tsuki." Temari smiled. "You didn't have to do that though, you could have woken me, I could have made breakfast." She smiled, pulling out ketchup and orange juice for the table. Kankuro snorted in response.

"What? Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Temari glared at him.

"N-no! It's great!.. _for a fire-breathing dragon._" He mumbled the last part under his breath so she couldn't hear him. Gaara, on the other hand, heard and coughed to avoid laughing which, now that he wasn't comforting someone, was out of character.

"Enough arguing and eat." Tsuki grinned, she was a little embarrassed and didn't want to outright say "thanks for taking care of the snivelling snot ball that was me last night" but they got the message none the less.

It wasn't long before they were all in the living room debating what to do. They didn't have school for about a week because of Christmas so they had nothing to worry about except for boredom. Tsuki felt slightly intrusive and was thinking of ways to get out of the room.

"Hey.. um.. can I go through my suitcase upstairs?" She asked, not like she really needed permission but she was in their house.

"Ya..? You didn't have to ask." Kankuro muttered watching the girl retreat up the stairs. He couldn't understand why she didn't think she was good enough for her brothers and everyone. Sure she didn't like being called a goody two shoes, but she became that for her brotheres too.. right? She seemed perfect to him. She was pretty, she knew how to have fun and she threw one hell of a punch. He sighed, he just couldn't understand.

Tsuki made her way into her bedroom before unpacking and putting all her clothes, it wasn't until she got to the bottom of the bag that she noticed that Itachi had packed the shirt that she had hidden the magazine in. She immediately blushed, recalling it's contents. She shoved it in the bottom of the dresser and hoped to god that Itachi hadn't seen it. Like she needed him thinking she was hiding anything else. Especially when she wasn't hiding it, it was in Sasuke's room even if the idiot claimed it wasn't his!

Once she finished she headed back downstairs but only Gaara was there. She sat down on the couch near him and let the awkward silence drag on. She didn't know what to say, and neither did her. He was confused, he had defended someone, he had cared for someone, his heart was confused as hell. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. This started with a comfortable silence in art class. He had been drawn to her because she didn't feel the need to talk his ear off or make him socialize. They barely talked at all now that he thought about it, yet he felt like he knew her like the back of his hand.

He knew about her family, he knew about her parents, he knew about her rebellion and the party long before most. He had pieced two and two together after watching her watch Shikamaru then seeing him come out to leave the party that she had been in the closet with him. He knew that she had self esteem issues and he knew that the rumours about Orochimaru and drugs weren't based off of nothing, but they weren't true either. He sighed to himself, wondering how much she knew about him, probably nothing.

"Um..Gaara.. thanks for the kleenex." She muttered and got another confused look as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"You asked.. which means you didn't immediately believe the rumours.. right?" She clarified.

"Oh.. ya.." He muttered, looking at her.

"So..." She asked, this was awkward but she didn't want to just walk away either. Gaara on the other hand was argueing with himself in his head, he had been planning on asking her something since he wouldn't be back at their house anytime soon with the family dynamic and he hadn't gotten around to it while he was there and he knew tons about her maybe she deserved to know about him? Yes..? No? What if he got hurt again.. what if she stopped talking to him. He already had to leave his last school when he made this mistake, did he want to make it again?

"Have you seen a magazine at your house...?" He finally spluttered, he felt so out of character. Then again, no one really knew his character because he never talked. It was too late to take it back now if she'd seen it but.. what if she thought..? No she wouldn't?.. _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GAARA! _His inner voice shrieked. He was a little insane because he could easily talk to himself.. but not like anyone had to know about that.

"What's the magazine of..?" Tsuki asked, wide eyed._ No way.. no waay. That magazine couldn't belong to him. Gaara? Magazine? Together? Nooo way. Not possible._ Her mind reeled and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Gaara read that kind of stuff? She couldn't help but imagine the boy giggling like a school girl while flipping through that and had to resist smiling. It was better than imagining him doing some of it though.

"Oh.. uhm.." He paused, the ball was in his court. If she hadn't found it he'd be outright telling her that he... ugh, if she did then she was just making sure so she didn't make a fool of herself. She probably thought that it belonged to Sasuke or Itachi. Then there was the fact that he was embarrassed, yes Gaara was embarrassed, to say what was in the magazine. He couldn't even say it when he was alone.. or think it for that matter.

"I never knew magazine's could contain 'uhm'." Tsuki joked with a smile, trying her best to appear happy and supportive. If Gaara was going to tell her she wanted him to know that she supported him.

"Haha... very funny.. fine it was a... cooking magazine." He muttered, looking away. "Itachi said he'd help me cook because I wanted to start cooking instead of Temari." He looked back up at her waiting for a reaction. His heart dropped, she was laughing. She was visibly shaking with laughter, so much that she was almost crying.

"G-gaara! It's a cooking magazine? You own a cooking magazine?" She wheezed between laughter. Dear god, he cooks, it's not that funny but she had imagined him reading a gay porn book! Oh my god! Unfortunately, Gaara didn't take it this way, she soon realized he was visibly upset and by the time she had managed to talk properly again he was already storming out.

_Damn it.. why did I even try to tell her.. that's so stupid.. stupid stupid stupid.. _He growled at himself as he made his way to his bedroom, stomping up the stairs and slamming his door. Tsuki was left in shock staring at the stairs. She screwed up.. and she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BWAHAHAHA! Bet you didn't see that one coming XD Sorry, I just couldn't let the true owner of the magazine out yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	21. A very wary Christmas

**A/N: Special thanks to all of my kick bum reviewers, (You know who you are, seriously, I never stop talking to y'all XD LOL) especially ThePheonixOfTears who has been helping me through all of my plot holes and giving me endless ideas and feedback :D Like an idea beta LOL XD Also to my new reviewers RayneCeleste and CatCutthroat :DThis one is odd because it's summer and it's christmas-y. Oh well :D enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I used to respond to every review personally through PM. I am no longer allowed to use PM so i'll address questions and concerns in my author notes at the end of each chapter and i'll keep on mentioning names in thanks in my AN's. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome excuse: My friend has been daring me to get through certain videos like Friday 10 hours. by rebecca black. I lasted 25 minutes. But I got an hour on the Nyan cat video. I am currently, while writing this, listening to Harry potter - ding ding dong 10 hour video. It may or may not effect my writing XD I dare you all to try it for 5 minutes AND watch the video for one loop.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

Tsuki sighed shoving several bags into her closet, though she hadn't returned home yet she had just bought presents for her family and friends. She was still at the Subaku residence and judging by Kankuro's slobbering sessions at around seven every evening she wasn't going to be ushered out anytime soon. She doubted her brother would try and get her to come home either. While Itachi was horribly confused, he seemed to believe her.. for the most part. Sasuke on the other hand apparently hated her guts.

She looked up at a light knock on her door, watching as it creaked open to reveal a small red-headed boy. Gaara. He had been looking out for her in silence now.. ever since she hurt his feelings. She promised to herself that she would explain herself but couldn't think of what to say. _'Hi, Gaara! I wasn't laughing at you cooking I was laughing at you in a skirt reading gay porn! Don't be mad! _She sighed.. _not gonna happen._

"Temari and Kankuro want to talk to you downstairs when you have a minute." He stated before swiftly disappearing, leaving a sulking Tsuki. It wasn't like her to sulk.. but then again.. it wasn't like her to hurt her friends feelings, fuck people in closets and get drunk either. She had every right to be sulking in her mind.

"Alright.." She whispered to no one in particular, Gaara long gone. She close her closet door before making her way downstairs.

"Closets are for clothes.. not for people.. I wish whoever owned the stupid thing would just confess already." She muttered, sitting in front of the three siblings. While Temari and Gaara held perfect poker faces Kankuro's face looked like a horrid mix between constipation and glee. It wasn't working out for him to say the least.

"We have something to tell you." Temari eventually stated and Tsuki deadpanned.

"Really? I never could have guessed. Gaara just called me down to say that you guys wanted to talk so I'd get exercise." Tsuki muttered.

"Haha.. very funny. See.. we've been worried about you.. you haven't been talking to your family or even the girls. So we wanted to do something to help make your christmas better. It is tomorrow after all." She smiled slightly, her eyebrow twitching as Kankuro vibrated in his seat, looking as if he were about to explode. Gaara on the other hand looked like he was ready to die of boredum.. or start puking, she couldn't really tell.

"Okaaaaaay.." She drew out waiting for Temari to continue. _God I hate it when people pause before telling you something. If I wanted to experience suspense I'd go ask someone to marry me or watch a good horror movie._

"So we're holding a party! Your brothers are invited along with our friends, Gaara's friends and Itachi's friends." She smiled and Kankuro broke out into a giant grin which was piercing his eyes. Literally, the edges of his mouth had daggers in the anime world. It was like your typical troll face, which meant scary and unsuitable.

"That was random... Itachi's friends?" Tsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See.. he's a bit older so I didn't want him to be all alone and sulky." Temari winked.

"What about my friends?" Kankuro shouted after a long delayed light bulb clicked on above his head.

"You have the same friends as Gaara.." Temari muttered, dousing water over the previous light bulb. Kankuro's ears sizzled as the light went out, his face contorting with anger.

"You still could have included my name! I'm not a loner!" He pouted.

"Okay, okay. Kankuro and Gaara's friends. Sheeesh" Temari rolled her eyes. He could be such a baby sometimes. Tsuki grinned half-heartedly. Half of her was insanely happy because this would hopefully be fun and she could see her family and friends again. The other half dreaded it knowing it would probably be uncomfortable, awkward and have some blow up in it somewhere. She didn't want to upset her friends efforts though, especially after they did so much for her.

"Thanks guys.. so when's the party start and end?" She asked curiously. She needed to know if she should get cooking.

"Well we'll have a christmas eve dinner tonight and then we have gifts under the large tree for in the morning. I got Itachi to lend us some blow up matresses so everyone can sleep here. Then we'll have breakfast and everyone will leave sometime before lunch or maybe after. People can leave when they want." Temari explained. Sounded like a heck of a lot of cooking to Tsuki.

"Okay. Well it's already three o'clock now. What time is everyone getting here and what should we make for dinner?" She asked, tieing her hair up into a short pony tail to get it out of her face.

"They should be here at around six. I thought turkey.." Temari paused at Tsuki's shocked reaction. _Turkey? They tell me this now? We don't even have enough time to make turkey! Or stuff it.. oh my god.. I'm going to kill her later._

"It's already in the oven.." Gaara muttered, as if answering her internal anguish. _Wait.. in the oven.. if Temari cooked it.. SHIT! _"I put it in the oven." He corrected himself and Tsuki calmed down considerably. Knowing the amount of people it would be a large turkey.. She hoped he stuffed it, he probably did though.

"Ok.. then we just need to worry about.. mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, vegetables, Eggnog, rice pudding, butter tarts, brownies and shortbread cookies." Tsuki sighed... this could be an issue. "Let's set some rules now, assuming you've gotten everything. Temari is hereby banned from the kitchen until the guests arrive. You can decorate, set up the tree and make sure the matress set is blown up. Put it in my room, we can bring it down after dinner later. Kankuro, you're best with wires. I want you setting up the christmas lights outside and shovel the driveway. Gaara is coming with me to help me cook the remaining food. If either of you finish before guests arrive talk to me and I'll give you something else to do." She finished, sighing. She hadn't even wrapped her friends gifts yet.

They all nodded before going their seperate ways, Kankuro muttering about not liking the cold. Temari just responded with a "If you're really that hot, you shouldn't have a problem melting some snow." and Tsuki could imagine her rolling her eyes.

Gaara immediately went through cupboards and the fridge to pull out different things to use for cooking. The vegetables were easy enough to boil just before dinner so Tsuki set them aside for later. Cranberry sauce was canned so they were good there. They had to wait on gravy and mashed potatoes needed to be done later too. Looks like they'd be doing deserts for now.

"I made two punch bowls of eggnog when you were out shopping they should be done chilling just as people start arriving." Gaara explained getting several mixing bowls and a couple of pans. Tsuki felt bad for not talking to him yet, they didn't talk much but he was definately her friend. They were almost always on the same page. They both started mixing different ingredients for brownies. They'd probably make two trays for everything. There was a good twenty three people coming so.. lots of food was a must.

The two worked in silence for a good half an hour, mixing, cleaning and preparing. Tsuki kept stealing glances at Gaara but he never seemed to notice. She felt awful.. ok.. she would talk to him. She would explain and he would forgive her and their silence would go back to being comfortable silence.

"Ano.. Gaara?" She started, waiting for him to look at her.

"Hm?" He replied, looking up after putting a lid on the bowl of icing he he had made.

"About the cooking magazine.. I wasn't laughing at you.. or the fact that you cook.."

"Then what were you laughing at?" He asked.. he looked confused yet slightly guarded. She didn't want him to be guarded.. she wanted him to be open with her.

"You see.. I found this magazine in Sasuke's room but it's not Sasuke's and we haven't found out who it belongs to yet. When you brought up your magazine I thought you were talking about the one I found. Even if it was yours I would support you.. I wasn't laughing at that.. but I had thought it was yours so when you brought up the cooking I laughed because I was wrong. I was laughing more at myself for jumping to conclusions.. I'm sorry."

"What was the magazine then... the one you were talking about?" Gaara asked, a small blush gracing his features.

"Uh..well...uhm.. it.. uh.. homosexualporn." She spluttered quickly but Gaara had caught it, looking away slightly.

"Oooh.. wait.. did you say you would support me even if it was mine..?" He asked, putting the two bowls of icing he had been working on into the fridge before laying out the brownie mix to put into the oven.(1)

"Y-ya.. I'm open-minded. Gay or not gay you're still human and you're still my friend." She smiled. He seemed like he had forgiven her.. he was talking more than usual.. but at least it wasn't the awkward silence.

"Oh.. uh ok.. so did you end up finding the owner of the magazine?" He asked, putting the two trays of brownie mix into the now heated onion. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with his head. This was the first time he ever felt the need to break silence. He had originally liked being around her because she was quiet and it wasn't awkward. Now however the silence was eating at him.

"Nope. Sasuke claims it isn't his but I'm not so sure. It can only be his, Naruto's, Kiba's, Shikamaru's, Kankuro's, Neji's or yours. It's definitely not mine." She smiled as she walked over to clean the mixing bowl for the brownies. "But if you think about it... it can't be Kiba because he has a girlfriend, it's not Neji's because he's been slee-.. erm.. he has a thingy with a girl. It can't be Sh-...uh.. well it just has to be Sasuke, Kankuro, or you." She finished awkwardly.. she didn't know who knew about Neji and Tenten and she wasn't going to let that cat out of the bag, it had claws! That and she definitely wasn't telling anyone else about the closet.. her brothers were definitely enough. Thank god they hadn't asked her about it.

"Wait.. how is Naruto not a part of that..?" Gaara asked, figuring he shouldn't pry about the Shikamaru and Neji issue. He knew Neji was secretly dating Tenten because he had told them and he had already pieced together the Shikamaru deal so it was only Naruto that didn't make sense.

"Oh.. well.. uhm.. that's more of a sheer hope logic." She grinned sheepishly, eyes widening at his reaction. "No! I don't like him! It's something else." She sputtered.

After a slight understanding nod from Gaara they continued to work in silence, both of their minds reeling. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes before guests were due to arrive that they finished the deserts and vegetables.

"So.. Tsuki.. Could I ge-" Gaara started nervously.

"Oi! I'm done everything. What can I do now?" Temari burst in and Gaara was temporarily ignored as Tsuki got Temari to bring the food and deserts out onto a line of tables in the living room. They weren't going to all sit down to avoid awkwardness, people would just eat when they felt like it. Though she didn't notice it, Gaara looked rather upset again. He'd been interupted. Whenever he tried to talk to her something would go wrong. He sighed.

"So.. what were you saying?" She finally asked.

"Nothing.. just wondering if you could let me borrow some of your wrapping paper. I realised last night that I don't have any." He mumbled, Tsuki nodded quickly before disappearing into the living room. The ringing sound of the doorbell echoing through the walls.

"Oi! Thanks for the-... huuuuuuuuuh?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the house with Kiba right behind him. "What are you doing here Tsuki? Your car isn't out there." Naruto asked.

"I've been living here for a little, like an extended sleepover. Anyway, come on in. Dinner is set up on the buffet table and presents go under the tree, make sure names are on them properly. Your bags can go into the closet to your left." She smiled ushering them in. As more people arrived she couldn't help but feel worried about the amount of food they had cooked. She had counted and there were twenty four people including herself. She was soon informed however that Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame and Kakazu had already eaten. Zetsu, Kakazu, Kisame, Sasori, Konan and Pein were intending to leave before everyone went to sleep which would make things easier on the matress set. She couldn't imagine some of these people sharing a bed. Though some would have to. They had three blow up matresses, one couch and four beds and seventeen people staying over. Oh well, they'd sort it out later.

She watched in awkward silence as everyone got food and sat down talking. Neither of her brothers had talked to her yet. It was uncomfortable, nevermind the fact that her mind kept drifting to the magazine knowing full well someone in this room owned it.

"Tsuki! Merry Christmas!" She heard before she found herself wrapped in the warm embrace of her older brother.

"Merry Christmas, nii-san." She smiled at him before squeaked and jumping as something wet nudged her knees. "W-whaaaa.. Hitami..? It's been a while since I've seen you. C'mere girl." Tsuki picked up her dog. It was true now that she thought about, she hadn't seen the shiipoo since she dyed her hair.

"She's never been good with fighting.. I think she's been hiding in your room but I brought her here because she was pouting. She misses you." Itachi explained, patting the dog on the head. She appeared cute and cuddly, and she was, but most people mistook it for innocence. Meanwhile she was a trouble maker.

"TSUKI!" A familiar blond man practically squealed, causing a suprised Tsuki to drop Hitami. Leaving the dog growling as Tsuki's squeal turned into uncontrolled laughter as he tickled her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitami POV<strong>

Hitami watched as the blond man attacked her Tsuki, silently baring her teeth. When she heard Tsuki let out a load shriek she growled and attacked, in her mind, protecting her family. She growled and got a firm bite into the man's rear end before shaking her head viciously in an attempt to make him stop 'hurting' her Tsuki. She could see Tsuki smiling and laughing at her as she tugged the man's pants down. She watched in slight confusion as her Tsuki rolled around shrieking with laughter so much that she was crying. Thinking she was doing some thing wrong she layed down, putting her paws over her nose, covering her eyes, to pout.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

Tsuki watched in amusement, finally managing to calm her laughter as her dog finally stopped attacking Deidara. Instead deciding to lay down between his legs, on top of his pants, stopping him from from pulling his pants back up.

"Tsuki-chan! Get this mutt off me, un!" Deidara yelled, desperately trying to pull his pants up. He was wearing boxer briefs and Tsuki didn't know whether to laugh or blush. All of Itachi Nii-san's friends were laughing their heads off though. Hidan was snapping pictures. Those two seemed to have a bit of a rivalry going on. Tsuki didn't bother looking into it though.

"Jashin! Don't you dare Tsuki! This is too fucking funny!" Hidan wheezed and Deidara just turned a deeper shade of red, finally managing to pull up his pants. The problem? Hitami was now squirming in his pants leg. Everyone broke out into laughter, kicking his leg in a sad attempt to get the dog out of his jeans. It wasn't working, instead it caused another burst of laughter.

After much squirming Hitami now had her head sticking out the end of his jeans while her body was still stuck firmly to his leg. Tsuki stood up and walked over towards him, trying to push her out of his pants. It succeeded but also pulled his pants back down so she was face to face with his underwear. She turned bright red and stumbled backwards.

"Damn dog, un." Deidara mumbled, pulling his pants up before plopping into a chair. Hidan was over petting Hitami and telling her what a good girl she was. It looked odd but it was funny. Hitami always seemed to favor Hidan out of everyone who came over. She made habit out of attacking Deidara though.

"Your dog officially scares me.." Naruto whispered, staring with wide eyes and thanking his lucky pennies that it wasn't him.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a mutual hate with Deidara, she's nice to everyone else.. sometimes." Sasuke smirked. Tsuki looked at him for a minute before sighing.

"Ok, while we're all here there are several things that I want out of the way. It's Christmas.. it's supposed to be happy.. I don't want anything unresolved." Tsuki stood, getting everyones attention. She paused for a minute trying to think out what to say.

"Ok.. enough with the waiting. Resolving powers. GO!" Tenten giggled, trying to lighten the mood. Tsuki smiled slighty before letting her expression fall blank again.

"To start off, I know there have been lots of rumours going on about me. All of you have heard whether it be from school or from Itachi. I want to make it perfectly clear. I am not doing drugs. I fully expect apologies from some of you. I have and will support every single one of you when you need it. If not in the past then in the future and I don't appreciate being doubted. I've been completely honest to any who have asked. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for several things. One is to Itachi and Sasuke for running away after I said I wouldn't. Another is to Kankuro, Temari and Gaara for having to put up with me for so long. I appreciate it. With that out of the way, if anyone owns.. a.. uhm.. gay porn magazine. Come talk to me later and I will return it. It belongs to someone here I'm just not quite sure who'm. I will not tell anyone if you claim it. Enjoy the rest of the party!" She finished, turning bright red.

She would love to find out who owned that as well as not worry about hiding it anymore. A couple of blushes and laughs were now shared about the room. Sasuke making his way over to the rather embarrassed girl.

"You're lying again.." Sasuke muttered facing her, watching her with serious but glinting eyes. Her heart dropped.

"No.. I'm not lying." She sighed.. her face showing her obvious disappointment.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry.." he whispered hugging her. She could feel warmth on her shoulder as she froze in shock. _W-what just happened? _She wasn't going to ask.. but that was odd... She smiled slightly to herself as she snuggled into his chest hugging him close. She missed him more than she would care to admit. Her brother had always been her idol. Someone she wanted to be like. She couldn't bare the thought of him being upset with her, it had been killing her inside.

As soon as the heart filled moment began it ended as Sasuke walked away to join Neji in the emo corner. The two weren't really into socializing. Everyone had gone off into their own little groups. But the girls and guys soon found them self on opposite sides of the room like an 80's school dance. Awkward but it made for great bonding time. It also made Tsuki realize the difference in the male:female ratio.

She wasn't really paying close attention when the girls around her were talking. They seemed to blab on forever. She loved them and all but she wasn't really in her right mind right now. They could deal with being temporarily ignored. She had wanted to apologize for one more thing.. but she didn't have the nerve.. there was no way in hell that she could tell Shikamaru.. not yet at least.

"So.. what's this magazine you were talking about?" Konan giggled looking at Tsuki. She was such a kid sometimes.

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone!" Tsuki told her, blushing at the thought of it.

"Correction, you said you wouldn't tell anyone who owned it. Not what was in the magazine. Can we see it?" Temari piped in, rather interested as well. Especially if it was one of her brothers who may own it.

"B-but.." Tsuki stuttered, looking rather flustered. It had been embarrassing enough to read it on her own. Never mind with six other people.

"Aw c'mon party pooper! Let us see!" Ino chimed.

"Fine.." Tsuki sighed. "But if you ever blab if said boy does come forward I'll personally slaughter you all. Got it?"

"Haai!" They all chimed together, grinning like possessed energizer bunnies. It was scary. She rolled her eyes before glancing at the boys, seemed like they were having arm wrestling competitions. Typical. She crept up followed by the girls until she reached her bedroom. Grabbing the magazine from it's hiding place she through it at them, watching with a slight smirk as their cutesy expressions quickly turned bright red and shocked.

"EEEEEEEH?" Sakura finally squeaked, dribbles of blood rolling down her lips. Tsuki smirked.

"Told you it was private.. but no you wouldn't listen." She peeked over and almost laughed. They hadn't even got to the bad one. "Look at this one." She said, flipping to another page before ducking to avoid gushes of blood.

"Alright then! Enough of that!" She snatched the magazine before hiding it. The girls stood frozen in place. _Great... They had worse reactions than I did. _Running down stairs she saw Gaara sitting on top of Naruto, apparently their arm wrestle turned into full out wrestling.

"Oi! Will one of you help me with the bleeding girls upstairs?" She asked a bunch of now confused boys in mid-cheer.

"What? Why what happened?" Itachi asked in slight concern.

"Nosebleeds.. I uh.. nevermind just grab kleenex." She replied before storming upstairs with a bunch of guys on her tail. When they got into the room the girls were still frozen and there were now puddles of blood at their feet.

"STOP BLEEDING! I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS YOU KNOW!" Tsuki snapped and the girls looked up, their eyes clicking back into focus.

"S-sorry!" Ino stuttered, stumbling her way out of the room to grab kleenex. Her bleeding now stopped. Somehow the girls had managed to avoid hitting their clothes during their perverted shock.

"What happened anyway?" Pein asked.

"Agh..nmnghsgsot ma fduhf... uugh.." Konan attempted to explain, hoping to god it didn't belong to her boyfriend. Instead she failed and focused on picking up a now unconscious Hinata.

"Agh..nmnghsgsot ma fduhf? That makes no sense.. What language are you speaking?" Kiba laughed. It had taken the group about ten minutes to clean up but it left a nasty stain. The girls were still oddly silent for the most of the night, which was probably a good thing considering the group had decided to get the beds set up and watch the Santa Claus movies. They did end up talking afterwords when arranging sleeping though.

"Ok.. we have seventeen people sleeping here and eight sleeping places. Everyone will be sleeping with someone else.. and uh.. we don't know about the last person. Find a partner and claim your bed or couch. Let us now first though." Temari finally said in a rather loud voice. "Tenten can stay with me by the way. Seven beds left."

"I'll stay with Hinata." Tsuki smiled. "Six beds." She knew Hinata would be too shy to stay out here with Naruto.. so she'd probably prefer the privacy of one of the bedrooms.

"I'm staying with Gaara, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. "Five beds!" Tsuki looked at him in shock.. He was so loud and Gaara was so quiet.. them sleeping together? He'd be dead by morning! Oh well.. he chose.

"Oi! I'm not sleeping on a floor.. uh uh uh.. Kankuro?" Kiba asked earning a nod. Not like Kankuro cared, they were only sleeping after all. "Alright! four beds."

"Respect your fuckin' elders. I'm getting a bed damn it!" Hidan yelled earning a kiss from Hitami which made him giggle. Hidan.. giggling.. the scariest thing you'll ever see. "Uh.. I'll go with Itachi then." He finally said earning a few eye rolls.

"Okay, so we have three beds left and seven people." Temari clarified.

"Sakura and I can go together. We only had double beds back in the dorms anyway, it's nothing new." Ino smiled. "Two beds." Tsuki watched as Sasuke and Neji looked at each other then at the rest of the room before quickly nodding.

"I'll go with Neji." Sasuke muttered with an odd grimace. "One bed."

"Hell no! I'm not sleeping with Tobi, un! I call couch!" Deidara shouted once he realized who was left, leaving Tobi and Shikamaru together.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered. They all got ready for bed a blush tinting several of the embarrassed males cheeks. Tsuki went up and changed into her pajamas with Hinata. It was a good day.

Just as she was dozing off she heard the door creak open. A dark sillouette crept through the room and began fiddling through drawers. Tsuki watched in confusion wondering what was going on. Soon she saw the drawer with the magazine in it open and sure enough she saw the magazine pulled out. Had the owner come? Who was it?

She kept watching the figure as he flipped through the magazine before rolling it up and putting it into his pocket and closing the drawer. He then took a quick glance at her, probably to see if she was awake. She quickly closed her eyes and judging by the creaking sound of the door he didn't notice her consciousness. She opened her eyes again just in time to catch a glimpse of his bright red hair before the door swung shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long. I have had major writers block. Either way I hope you enjoyed it :D Also, vote on my profile for which story I'll start next, new options just went up. Also, I just realized that I never explained how the magazine made it into Sasuke's room even though I know. It won't make it into the story because no human characters know either. Hitami stole the magazine from one of the back pack's of Sasuke's friends and brought it with her to his room then left it there.**

**(1) They have a duel oven. They can cook the turkey and the brownies at the same time.**

* * *

><p><strong>CatCutthroat: <strong>A new reviewer! Ooh la la =D Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it so much and that you're reading my other stories =D I update fairly frequently but tend to neglect illusion. (I'll update soon though I hope) You have nothing to gain from kiss ass-ness lol. But thank you so much.

**RayneCeleste: **Mwehehe. Glad you enjoy the humour. I personally really like Shikamaru and Gaara as well. I'm happy I've made your dreams? lmfao. Thanks for the review.

**Everyone else: **I'm not quite sure where my pms stopped so if I forgot you I apologize perfusely and will start answering them all next chapter.


	22. She's leading but she's not so cheery

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! :D Here's yet another chappy. To those who didn't realize. Sasori didn't stay the night remembers? On with chappy. *all said in funny accent* Btw, sorry it's taking long to update. I've been on a big Seeking Solace marathon lol... that and I have major writer's block. It's rather obvious in the beginning because in reality this cheer stuff was NEXT chapter :/ but my brain farted so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru<strong>

"Tobi.. troublesome.. stop.. hugging.. me!" Shikamaru growled.

"b-but I'm cooold!" Tobi whined sniffling into Shikamaru's tank-top.

"Then use the blanket that's right by your head! I'm not a heater and I'm not gay!" Shikamaru grumbled trying desperately to shimmy away.

"See? He's a pain, un." Deidara laughed sleepily from the couch.

"Would you guys shut up? I want to sleep." Ino sighed, sitting up.

"Not like any of us are really sleeping anyway, un." Deidara chuckled.

"You're lucky I don't kill you fuckers for this.." Hidan growled before yawning, sitting up and petting Hitami who had been fast asleep in his lap.

"That's really creepy.. Hidan.. is an animal person.. Tobi is scared.." Tobi whimpered with wide eyes.

"No.. I'm a Hitami person.. there is a difference.. I eat puppies and bunnies for breakfast but this dog is just awesome." Hidan grinned. Itachi sighed sitting up. Not like he was going to sleep anyway.

"So... what now..?" Shikamaru yawned, moving to lay on his stomache. Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Temari, Tenten, Tsuki and Hinata were all upstairs probably fast asleep in privacy while he was sitting here tired as hell.

"Let's-" Tobi started with a big grin.

"No, un." Deidara groaned, interupting him.

"How about..?" He tried again.

"No, un!" Deidara shouted.

"Then-"

"NOO!" Deidara screeched.

"but I just wanted to-"

"Shut up Tobi." Hidan sighed.

"Can't we just have christmas now? It's technically morning and I can't sleep.." Sakura sighed, rolling to her stomache.

"Ok.. want to know what? CHRISTMAS IS BORING! We exchanged stupid gifts and ate more food before everyone left.. I call.. the ultimate.. FAST FORWARD JUTSU!" Sasuke screamed, wearing a frilly pink dress.

"What the hell is a jutsu?" Shikamaru questioned.. this whole thing was troublesome.

"Oh shut up and do it... no one wants to read about this.. let's get on to cat fights and smex." Hidan growled.

"Tobi doesn't like sex 'cause Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi grinned.

"You probably think phuck is a bad word too then don't you Tobi?" Ino laughed when he nodded his head.

"Alright.. reader's now think we're nuts.. troublesome.. let's just get on with this." Shikamaru sighed, watching as Sasuke pranced and danced around the room screaming fast forward until. VOILA. New day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki<strong>

Tsuki sighed as she got out of drama class. There was only so much of Gai she could take before her brain would implode and she had just about reached her limit. She wasn't so sure that she could make it through cheer practice, which, according to Gai, was extremely youthful.

"Hey Tsuki." Tenten grinned, giving her a high five as she made her way into the girls change rooms, quickly changing into their uniform before following the rest of them out to the feild. They had to share with the guys today but at least it gave them a chance to do their routine in more realistic circumstances. They all chatted and stretched as they waited for Anko and Gai to show up.

"Alright maggots! Get your butts level with your body and give me fifty push ups! Just because the regionals aren't for some time now does not mean you get to slack off. By the end of this season I expect you to beat the guys in a push-up off." Anko yelled, grinning as the girls complied quickly. The first time she had mentioned push ups most people who were new to the team groaned and complained. They were getting better with time though.

Tsuki couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sasuke who was trying to show off as he and the rest of the soccer ran laps around the field. She was one of the first one's done so she quickly joined in with her brother laughing at the look on his face as she sped past him. It's how all of their practices went. Girls would do push ups while the boys started laps. Then the girls would join in until the guys went to do push ups and they'd both work on their routines and plays.

Before she knew it she was in an all out race, Kiba had quickly joined in and Tsuki was running on pure adrenaline but she could feel her calves burn as the boys ran effortlessly beside her. She laughed as she weaved in and out of the other runners enjoying the exhilerating feeling of the wind through her hair. It was enough to make her want to join a track team or soccer team. This had a different type of thrill than dance or cheerleading. Too bad their school didn't have a girl's team.

"Tsuki!" Temari laughed, catching up to her with Tenten.

"What?" Tsuki asked, grinning slightly as she attempted to go a couple of meters backwards like she had seen her brother doing earlier. It was harder than it looked.

"Stop trying to show off like them, nitwit. Show off like us! We're better!" Ino grinned, panting slightly as she fought to keep up, Hinata and Sakura hot on her trail.

"Wh- ooooh. Gotcha!" Tsuki laughed, ignoring the looks of the confused guys around her.

"A-are we going to be able to turn and do that?" Hinata asked, not seeming to sure of the idea but smiling none the less.

"Hell ya we are!" Temari cheered, and giving a small hand signal as they all began to synch up in their paces. They all counted to five before turning around and making funny faces at the guys who looked appalled before flipping down the field right into their routine. Trying to keep their breath and laugh at the same time as they tumbled, carefully angling their flips and turns so that they didn't run into the parking lot that was a short ways off.

"Show offs!" Kiba yelled behind them and Tsuki grinned. Anyone who knew him in the slightest could hear the pout in his term.

"Holy shit watch Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, laughing. _Sasuke.. what about Sasuke. _It wasn't long before she realized. Sasuke had moved into an all too familiar routine. One the two of them had learned together when they were younger. You see, Tsuki had been embarrassed and self-conscious when she went to class alone so Sasuke ended up going to her dance and acrobatics classes with her. Needless to say, though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed it and they created several routines in their backyard.

Tsuki racked her brain trying to find the specific one that he was currently running through before she laughed remembering the christmas in mind. They had weaved christmas-wrapping-roll sword fights into one of their routines and did everything one handed while fighting a pretend battle. It was one of her most memorable christmas moments, Itachi even video taped it if she recalled correctly.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsuki didn't even bother answering before laughing as she threw him a conveniently placed stick and joining in, both of them laughing hysterically as they re-enacted their childhood sword fight. The other runners stopping to watch.

"Go Sasuke!" Kiba roared, cheering when Sasuke got a 'hit'. Tsuki grinned as they reached the ending looking forward to seeing Sasuke's old act. He used to fall to his knees screaming in feigned agony, it always cheered her up to see him act or goof off. Unfortunately, before they reached that point, she found her feet swept out from under her as she crashed into the ground, pebbles ripping open her skin. She sat there frozen in shock for a minute on the track, watching the blood trickle down her legs.

"Get the hell away from him you whore. He's not a pimp and he has too many options to buy you anyway." She heard a voice growl from behind her. Tsuki's eyes immediately sharpened into daggers as she stood up, glaring at the source of the voice. _Chiruki.. what else could I expect?_

"You know.. most guys don't like ditzy girls.. are you trying to be stupid on purpose or what? I already told you. We are RELATED." Tsuki spat.

"No.. that was that other girl, your friend in the lunch room. Don't lie to me." Chiruki snarled right back.

"Oh for fuck's sake. We're the same person. Seriously? How stupid are you. I was hanging out with my BROTHER. Get the word into your head. Bro-ther." She emphasized, not really wanting to get into a fight.

"Even more the reason for you to stop coming on to him. He's mine. You'll never be good enough for him, you just drag down his image. You should go die in a plane crash like your stupid parents." Chiruki growled, looking over at Sasuke and moving towards him. She didn't even make it half a step before she was tackled to the ground.

"Take that back you fucking whore!" Tsuki screamed, pinning her into the ground, tears threatening to blur her vision.

"No way! You should die! Just get out of my way!" Chiruki yelled, clawing at her arm.

"Not that.. idiot.. My parents.. were not stupid.. and you will never be good enough to be a part of our family." Tsuki growled, this seemed to spark a small fire in Chiruki who immediately dragged her nails down the side of Tsuki's face and chuckling slightly as she recoiled. Everyone who was there watched in awed horror as the two fought, Chiruki clawing, biting and pulling hair to make up for her little knowledge of fighting. Tsuki on the other hand was throwing in solid punches whenever she got the chance and she could honestly say she was surprised Chiruki was fighting. During one of her recent punches she had accidently got a head shot and she was pretty sure she broke Chiruki's nose.

"Why should I? It's true! Sasuke is too good for you and your no good dumb ass family!" Chiruki screeched. Tsuki went to punch her but barely missed as she tried to blink away her tears. By the time she could see again she was pinned to the ground, wincing at the feel of a punch to the face.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Sasuke growled, literally kicking Chiruki off of his sister.

"W-what.. Sasuke-sama.." Chiruki whimpered, clutching her side.

"I happen to like my.. how did you put it.. "no good dumb ass family" and if you ever insult them again I'll make sure you are never cheering for my team again. If anything I'm not good enough for Tsuki.. I love her and she's an amazing sister. You on the other hand.. I will never love you." Sasuke spat, helping Tsuki off the ground and taking her towards Anko who nodded them towards the infirmary. She had a tough time stopping the rest of both teams from following the two.

"Holy... shit.." Kiba whispered.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, watching their retreating backs.

* * *

><p>Tsuki was all patched up, rubbing the bruise on her cheek as she sat on the bed in the infirmary. Sasuke watching warily, hoping she wouldn't cry again.<p>

"She was wrong you know.." He muttered.

"I know.. but it doesn't change the fact that it hurt.. besides.. she cut off your ending scene.. it's been forever since I've heard you do that. I missed it." She wiped her remaining tears away with a small, half-hearted smile.

"Y-your smile! Your glorious smile! Oh why! It has more gleam, more brightness than the afternoon sun! It buuuurns! Aaaaaaagh!" Sasuke cried out, clutching his chest as he fell forward onto the bed, letting out a small sigh before grinning up at her. He couldn't help but grin, they may have grown and there may not have been much of an age difference in the first place, but watching her laugh was definitely worth embarrassment.

"Thank you." She smiled, hugging him as he sat up. She could hear the giggles of their classmates who had escaped practice but she didn't really care. This was their moment and she wanted to enjoy it. Moments like these seemed rare these days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phuck! (is not a bad word ;D it has no f ;D) so my writer's block is terrible. This chapter has taken days.. AAGH. To make this short, inadequite chapter worth while I'm here to give you a history lesson! Or rather Hidan is going to give you a history lesson. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Fuck you Miyuki! Why the fuck do I fucking have to do this fucking piece of ending shit. This isn't my fucking job!" Hidan swore, sitting cross-legged on a little interview chair set up in the middle of Miyuki's office.

"B-but.. I'm sooo sure you'll love to do this one! It's not like my Seeking Solace one! I won't make you like guys or wear tutu's like Sasuke. I promise!" Miyuki whined, pulling out her famous puppy dog eyes. Even Hidan felt himself caving a little bit.

"What the fuck is it then?" He growled.

"YES! It's the origin of the word fuck!" Miyuki giggled, bouncing up and down on her desk.

"Wait.. WHAT?" Hidan shouted, looking shell shocked. Miyuki herself was known to be sweet and innocent for the most part. Though as her reputation built over her high school years so did her perversion and knowledge of random, un-neccessary things.

"C'mon.. if anyone knows about the origin of the word fuck it has to be you! You use it ALL the time!" She grinned sheepishly. Deidara and Tobi and convinced her to put Hidan on the spot and she had agreed after many hours of pestering. It was probably better than using her Omake about ninja bunnies anyway.

"Well.. ya... but.." Hidan tried to protest. He wasn't exactly up for sounding smart and shit. His character was simply supposed to curse, kill things and do weird rituals. End of story. Kishimoto-sempai had never asked him to do anything like this before. Why did he end up in the hands of this crazed girl? She was a fucking lunatic!

"DO IT! My mum is going to be home soon and my dear readers want an update damn you!" Miyuki roared, bringing out her cleaver.

"A-alright alright! Fuck.. uhm.. Fuck was actually an acronym.. It stood for Fornication Under Consent of the King." Hidan started, eyeing the cleaver warily.

"Interesting..interesting.. go on." Miyuki grinned, smoking her bubble pipe.

"fuck this sucks.. In the old days people couldn't 'fuck' unless they were royalty. If you wished to pro-create then you had to seek a meeting with the King or his advisors. Once given permission you would hang a sign on your door while having sex that said: 'F.U.C.K'. This was so no one would disturb you.. so ya.. now you know the meaning of fuck! Can I fucking go now?" Hidan sighed.

"Wait? So everyone would know you're doing it?" Miyuki squealed, turning bright red.

"Yes, and you know this. Considering you're writing this. Sheesh." Hidan rolled his, grunting as he felt a cleaver run through his arm.

"Ow?"

"I love you too Hi-chan! Alrighty. So thanks to everyone for reading my story! It was crack and knowledge but hey, I enjoyed typing it." She laughed, winking slightly before going back on her rampage, Deidara laughing maniacly through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>CatCutthroat: <strong>Ya, after that much drama humour was much needed. Glad you liked Hitami. She'll definitely make more appearances. No, thank you for the review =D I'll probably do Playing the Melody or Can you hear me? next. One is humour the other is more of a horror, fear, angst, romance. Lol. I may do them both at once if I'm lucky with timing on the others. and it's okey =D I logged your vote.

* * *

><p><strong>RayneCeleste: <strong>I'm glad you think so =P It was definitely time to get his head out of his arse lol. I'm glad you like Hitami. She's the sole Oc that makes it into multiple stories. Because she's just that awesome XD I hope you're ok O.O you're not allowed to die of laughter due to my work. It'd make me feel horrible (yet oddly accomplished lol. jk) You've never been replied to? I used to reply to all reviews in PM but it got disabled so I just post it on here now. lol. oh no, don't cry either XD ThePheonixOfTears definitely does write long reviews. I'm glad you're going to check out my other stories. let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>XxInuzukaxX: <strong>I'm glad you liked it. I kinda like the video's. It's great when you can find a good song because you never have to click replay XD Woot nothing negative XD thanks so much for the review. and yay Deidara was a success XD

Hero review response: Couldn't respond because there's no chapter to respond with O.o I'm glad I've done such a good job with emotions. I try my best to imagine myself as the character when I write. Crying or screaming and getting mad when I'm writing wouldn't be a first lol :P thanks for the review :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rose527: <strong>I'm glad you like it and I'm thankful you reviewed. Though the drug rumour was spread that's definitely not who she is. She won't do drugs, why will be explained later.

* * *

><p><strong>CrazyCreator33: <strong>Yay you liked it XD thanks for the feedback. Also, I can't pm because I'm under legal age in my government zone and my mother doesn't want me too D=

* * *

><p><strong>ThePhoenixOfTears: <strong>First of thanks for the review and HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS IT'S LOOONG. XD Lol your intro alone has me laughing. It's been around a week-ish. She was there on the Saturday of the beginning of christmas holidays and now it's christmas eve. I know it seems like Sasuke doesn't deserve it but he is a good brother for the most part. He cares. Haha, glad you liked the closet thing XD You say wow. just wow. for Kankuro but I have no clue what for. *looking back* aaah, constipated glee, it all makes sense now. I absolutely hate potatoes lol XD I would have left them out if they weren't such a big thing in christmas dinners lol. And yup. Everything is edible because Gaara can cook XD See? Another idea received while talking to you. Hitami is definitely an awesome dog. I could imagine Hidan quite liking her. Blunt-ness is who she really is. If that's one thing she hid before. She'd be less blunt. But she IS blunt lol. I imagine Sasuke not wanting to take a long time apologizing. He'd probably be very quick which is why it wasn't a melting moment but Tsuki understands and appreciates that lol. **Well it was less Hinata being a possessed energizer bunny and more the other girls. Because Hinata was hidden behind them. **I should probably clarify that hmm... I'll just bold that part in this response. Tenten and Temari are in the same grade and aren't in the grade of the other girls in their friends group so they're closer. The same used to apply to Tsuki and Hinata except Ino and Sakura transfered. They're closer than they apppear. Gaara and Naruto is just that opposites attract thing. Like in Canon how Naruto helps change Gaara and Gaara respects him for it. Confused as to why you're concerned about Kankuro and Kiba..? Oh well O.o hopefully you'll explain in your next review. Yes.. Hidan giggled. XD I had to do it. Nah, they'll both just sleep and Hidan would probably kill anyone else lol xD Ino and Sakura is the typical thing. Being best friends from the transfer school they're naturally close. Neji and Sasuke were just the odd ones out. Plus they're both emo and cocky and quiet lol XD I knew the Deidara Tobi thing would keep everyone awake so I wasn't planning on doing that XD Haha. Actually it could mean three. It could be Gaara. It could be someone with a wig. Or Sasori hid and grabbed it before he left? lmfao *planting seed of doubt; accomplished xD* Haha, no, seen too many gay Itachi fics. Not my favourite. I'd rather keep him straight in this story. Besides, we don't see him enough to make it fun. Question time! Sasori is human, Kisame's parents were part of an underground science experimentation. He is blue. His parents are sharks. Zetsu doesn't want to be normal after having so many siblings. To stand out he dyed his hair and skin. Haha yup :D I'll update soon because we need to find out presents and what happened in the middle of the night O.o ;D lol. P.S thanks to you one reader is checking out my other stories XD thanks so much.


	23. Sealed With a Kiss

**A/N: Big weekend spurt to make up for the next week with no updates. School camping trip for a certain grade.. so ya.. working my but off this weekend to make up for it :D Enjoy. (weekend includes monday? TEEHEE)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shi-... I meant Tsuki ;D<strong>

Tsuki sighed, leaning her head on her forearms. She would normally lay her cheek on her hand or the desk but the scabs still hurt a bit to touch. Everyone this morning was asking what had happened and it was starting to tick her off. Not because they were concerned.. she understood those questions, but lots of people were asking just for something to gossip about. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if someone came up with a rumour saying she got into a fight for drugs or some shit like that, it was like they had nothing better to do with their lives.

"Uh.. not that I care or anything.. but why are you still sitting with us instead of Hinata and them?" Naruto asked, twitching slightly from the effort of staying still through out the length of homeroom.

"I don't know.. I just didn't feel like it? It's cool enough here. I don't have to listen to Ino blabber on about Sai anyway." Tsuki grinned, she loved Ino but that didn't change the fact that if she heard one more fact about Sai's 'family jewels' she would have to cut them off. Then Ino would have to think of something else to talk about. Tsuki started shaking with silent laughter but the guys were sort of used to it. They hadn't talked to her during the time they didn't know she was Tsuki and she had done similar things several times.

"So.. how are your injuries..?" Neji asked semi-quietly. Tsunade had walked by the door to their classroom so Kakashi had quickly pretended he was going over school work with everyone.

"Ok I guess.." Tsuki muttered, running her fingers over the jagged flesh marking her skin.

"She was out of line.. I think she got suspended." Neji whispered.

"Ya.. well.. she must have her reasons or something like that." Tsuki rolled her eyes leaning on her palm, her nails digging into the edges of the still healing scabs, absent mindedly picking them off. She didn't really care if they scarred, it didn't bother her. As long as she had her family she didn't give a crap about anything. She felt as if she was partially in a downward spiral. She wasn't sure who she was any more. After spending all that time being good now going through such a drastic change in a short period of time. If someone asked her to describe her personality now she would end up drawing a blank, and it was hurting her. She just wanted to act like herself and live her life but she couldn't until she figured out who she was.

Sasuke snorted lightly at her response but said nothing, he'd known her long enough to know something was bothering her, something she didn't particularily feel like talking about or revealing. He was silently wishing his friend would just figure this all out already. After her blow up around christmas he had quickly put pieces together. She liked Shikamaru, it was obvious.. to everyone except Shikamaru. For being such an IQ genius he was really failing in this situation. If they got together he figured it would be better for both of them. Shikamaru might stop being so lazy, and it would kill all the confusion he had right now. Tsuki would stop with the dress up games and focus on him instead. Sure, Sasuke didn't really like the idea of them shagging.. but it was better than Tsuki getting into real trouble. Shikamaru was a good guy anyway.

"Alright, pack up and go be lazy in some other teacher's class." Kakashi ordered, not that he had to, everyone was already packing up.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Tsuki mumbled, nodding to Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke and Neji walked ahead while she dragged back, not looking forward to her next class. Not only did she have to sit near both Shikamaru and Kiba but it was Orochimaru's old class. Needless to say, she'd much rather be with Chiruki in cheer practice than here.

"We have something special today, so hurry and sit." Hikari-sensei spoke, hissing in a fashion similar to Orochimaru as he slithered down between the desks. Shikamaru was already sleeping in his desk while Kiba was texting viciously on his phone. Tsuki sighed, plopping down into her chair before pulling out her own phone and texting Temari. She has a spare first period so it didn't take long before she responded.

"Alright.. cellphones away." Hikari shouted over the droning chatter of bored students, his chalk screeching against the board as he wrote down the day's lesson. Tsuki quickly texted good bye before sighing and pulling out her notebook.

"Troublesome.." Tsuki could here Shikamaru grumble as he roused from what looked to be a peaceful sleep judging by the drool he had to wipe from his chin. She couldn't help but silently giggle. He was cute when he just woke up.

"We're going to be working in groups of two to three and creating our own projects. Your job is to find something scientific that you can do an experiment in. You'll be given one week and then you will have to present your data and results for the class. I expect a two thousand word essay explaining your findings and how they're relevant to today's life style on my desk by next wednesday. You will also create a poster or some other sort of visual aid, this will be used during your presentation. Understood?" Hikari explained, an evil smirk gracing his thin, slimy lips. Most of the class groaned in despair, but nodded none the less. After all, this assignment pretty much eliminated any free time for the rest of the week.

Tsuki watched in silence as everyone looked around the classroom. Since she didn't have many friends besides her brother and the guys that she'd end up with them.. but who would be with who? It would be ideal to be both with Shikamaru and not in a group with Shikamaru. He's smart so the chance of getting a good mark go up.. but she didn't really want to be around him.

"You have five minutes to pick a group, then I expect you to be coming up with ideas." Hikari shouted as people began to move around the classroom.

"Partner-eh?" Kiba asked with a slightly goofy grin.

"Kiba.. adding an 'eh' sound to the end of words doesn't make it french.. mais oui." Tsuki sighed rolling her eyes. She had already looked over to see if joining her brother was an option. He and Neji were talking about their project already.

"Hey, Shika, if you don't sleep you can join us." Kiba laughed.

"Troublesome..." He sighed. "Got any ideas?" He asked.

"Volcano?" Kiba asked.

"No.. most people will do expirements like that. Things you can touch. If we want to get marks for originality we should do something different.. maybe human reactions or sociology? Something along those lines?" Tsuki suggested, already making up a brain storming page. Part of the goody two shoes just never went away.

"That's probably true.. but we'll also want to do something interesting and original. For example we're not going to want to do an experiment on reading out the colour of words instead of the colour the word says and how the word being different from the colour effects the time in which we can say the list of colours."

"That made no sense, dude." Kiba muttered.

"Shut up.. I'm tired." Shikamaru scowled slightly, not really taking the effort to frown, too many muscles in use.

"What if we do something based off of the t.v show the boiling point? Try the same experiment on multiple people of different genders, ages, sexualities and skin colours and see if it effects how quickly they blow up." Tsuki suggested.

"That could be a great experiment.. if we were all up with the idea of getting broken noses. People doing experiments like that tend to get hurt." Shikamaru stated.

"We could ask Naruto to do it?" Kiba grinned.

"As annoying as he is.. no. We could always do something similar though. How people react in different ethical situations. Different things like finding a wallet with an ID and money in it, fake of course. Or giving a copy of a math exam to different people and seeing who refuses it versus who takes it. Of course for that last one we'd need to get permission of the teacher of the course in question." Shikamaru explained.

"That would work.. except we wouldn't be able to test age ranges in that last one and we could potentially lose our wallet and have to keep remaking it in the first one. It would be hard and we might have to warn the police about the specific wallet. It seems like it's not going to work." Tsuki reasoned.

"Alright.. you two are nuts.. I'm going to pull a Shikamaru and sleep.. let me know when you can speak at a normal IQ level." Kiba groaned before laying on the desk.

"We are speaking at a normal IQ level, it's just reasoning and elimination.. we're not even using fancy words." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him.. troublesome.. what if we did something different, like telling if someone is lying based on their pulse? It's still human reaction." Shikamaru sighed.

"That ones been too used.. what if we did the same reaction experiment.. except see how pulse can measure emotions like fear or excitement? This could be fun.. like.. we could go to an amusement park or something, measure our resting pulse, then measure our pulse after certain rollercoasters. We can each rate the roller coaster in screams from one to five and then average them. The same with the difference in pulse. It's fairly simple.. but it could work." Tsuki explained, righting down a couple of things down.

"That would be good, but it's expensive to get in to those type of things." Shikamaru groaned.

"Itachi gets discount prices at Canada's Wonderland. Why don't we go there this weekend?" Tsuki grinned.

"Are you forgetting something.. it's the middle of winter.. they won't be open." Shikamaru sighed.

"Do you not watch T.V? They've recently added a retractable dome. It's open all year long now." Tsuki laughed, filling out more information in her notebook. "We just need to pick what rollercoasters we want to use. We could always invite a couple more friends and get them to participate. Then we'll have more accurate numbers." She explained.

"So it's pretty much going to be You, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Myself, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup, it'll have enough numbers to be accurate and it will be a lot of fun." Tsuki grinned when Kiba nodded in agreement, now sitting up again.

"Fine.. but what rollercoasters? I've never been to Wonderland." Shikamaru sighed.

"How can you not have been?" Kiba asked, obviously appalled.

"Too much walking.. too much effort.. not enough time to sleep." Shikamaru stated.

"Wow.. dude.. that's sad." Kiba shook his head.

"Whatever. What rollercoasters should we use? I suggest Behemoth as our scariest rollercoaster." Tsuki grinned.

"Can't we use Drop Zone?" Kiba groaned.

"You mean "Drop Tower: Scream Zone"?" Tsuki mocked. "And no.. it's not a rollercoaster."

"Then fine.. that'll work. We should use flight deck as our second scariest though.. maybe follow up with dragon fire?" Kiba suggested.

"Alright.. then time warp seems fairly tame. We can use it as our least scary." Tsuki nodded, writing everything down.

"Perfect, then we can all visit everything else after the experiment." Kiba grinned. Shikamaru groaned.

"It's not that bad Shikamaru." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk, I bet you'll chicken out on the first ride!" Kiba grinned, he had realized recently, thanks to Sasuke, that her flipping and going all rebel was partly his fault. But he was just teasing.. he liked Tsuki. She was fun to be around. It was really the only way he could talk around her.

"You're on! I bet I can go on any ride in the entire park without holding on!" Tsuki shouted right back, her voice echoing through the classroom.

"You're on! But if I win you have to.. uhm... kiss Shikamaru!" Kiba challenged.

"Deal... but if I win.. you have to kiss Naruto." Tsuki smirked. Kiba looked slightly nauseous at the idea but nodded anyway. Sasuke chuckled watching them.

"You two are troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, but he was blushing, ever so slightly. Before the group knew it the class was over and they were being ushered to their next classes. The trio agreed to ask everyone when they had classes together, if not at lunch. They were all going to meet up to plan out by the soccer field. The cafeteria was just too crowded.

_There was no way in hell, that she would lose this bet..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt this chapter was short but I really couldn't bring it anywhere else without making it waaay too long. Forgiveness? At least I'm trying to update XD After a little thing in reviews I felt the need to keep showing Akatsuki members. So.. enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Itachi! Come here. Please. I want you to talk about the many moods of... YOUR BROTHER!" Miyuki grinned, holding a news-reporter's microphone up to a poker-faced Akatsuki member.

"What do you mean..?" He asked, eyeing the mic.

"I mean.. in Mirror, Sasuke has gone from loving his sister and acting like a goof for her, to not believing her, to protecting her. He's been a really good brother for the most part in this story. Meanwhile, in Seeking Solace, he's been the worst brother in existance. Of course, it's not really his fault. But he doesn't even realize his sister exists, being different people both Shinobu and Tsuki have been trying their absolute bests to prove themselves, to their family, friends and others. What's your input?" Miyuki blabbered on, her words running together.

"My input.. or the many internet fan-girls' input..?" Itachi question, eyebrow raised.

"Say whaaat?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head.

"Well.. if it's you writing for me as a fangirl from somewhere around the world I could say anything from a douche to gay to _the best little brother in the whole wide universe!_" He mocked, speaking in a girl-ish tone.

"Hurm.. I just want your opinion?" Miyuki asked.

"He's my brother.. I love him despite his moods. Though I wish he did not betray Konoha, considering we don't have a sister and I am a canon character.. I have no opinion of Tsuki or Shinobu and while they seem like very nice girls they both have their faults." Itatchi stated.

"Ok then.. then which do you prefer? Tsuki or Shinobu?" Miyuki asked, leaning in to hear her favourite, sexy character's opinion on her original characters.

"I prefer Shinobu.. though they both seem rather dull. They're un-original. It's all been done before. Tsuki is making horrible mistakes and is obviously un-intelligent while Shinobu is self-centered and seems to care more for one person than the band of people who care for her." Itachi stated and Miyuki's heart shattered, echoing through out the room as he walked away.

"A-alright.. h-here's my challenge for you.." Miyuki paused to sniff as tears streamed down her cheeks. "My wonderful r-reviewers. I-if you r-read both Seeking Solace and Mirror.. w-which OC do YOU prefer a-and why?" Miyuki snivelled, clicking off the light to her interview camera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol.. seriously though. I want your opinions on my OC's. I try not to create mary-sue's but hey, no one is perfect. *light bulb goes off* I may hold a wonderful competition soon in either this story or that story ;D wait to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Freaky foreign: <strong>Wish Granted :D haha, thanks for the review :D 'preciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx: <strong>Haha, agreed XD *sort of, part of me almost likes Chiruki* and yup :D that's where the word came from XD haha.

* * *

><p><strong>twisted-chan: <strong>Haha, definilte crazy :D I'm glad you liked it and I'll definitely try harder to update quicker from now on :D thanks :D

* * *

><p><strong>CrazyCreator33: <strong>Yay! Haha, my brain really failed around there but I'm happy I got a laugh :D thanks so much :D

* * *

><p><strong>CatCutthroat: <strong>O.o I'm really glad you liked it so much! :D haha. I definitely liked typing more randomly, I had no clue where the chapter was going which shows but it kind of made it intruiging to write. Just letting the story unfold itself XD Haha, I'll definitely update soon. As per A/N. Thanks for the review :D

* * *

><p><strong>XxInuzukaxX: <strong>Ya, writers block ends in crack chapters for me. I'd never discontinue a story though. At worst it would go on hiatus until I have nothing else to worry about but it and can focus all my ideas into it :P I can't disappoint people.. it's physically impossible for me XD It was omake-ish. It started normal then just went downhill so I turned it into a crack transition :P Glad you liked it though :D I love writing about Sasuke and Tsuki in this because it's fun to see their fights, ups and downs XD Haha thank you XD It's true fact XD It's the only history I know anything about besides world war 2. I have always had a special love for Hidan :D He's just so awesome XD I'm glad you think I did a good job. I'm definitely considering showing more of the akatsuki when it fits into the story or if a chapters a tad too short XD omake's for the win xD Thanks for the review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>ThePhoenixOfTears: <strong>YUP! It took a little longer than I hoped but voila. Chappy is here XD I dislike them unless they're really cruncy fries with ketchup or chips. Anything else tastes like bland mush to me :/ haha.** hur hur hur** special XD I actually have a Deidara and Tobi moment planned ahead in the future just because the disaster seems fun to try out XD A wig.. a trick of the light. It could be anyone ;D MWAHAHAHA. I love faces O.o ^/_\^ - Itachi LOL. Haha, ya, it went funky XD Oh the many things I could make Sasuke do with this fic.. the many things *MWAHAHAHA*... I just recieved many omake ideas from that :D Now imagine Sasuke in the dance body suits and tights. That's a fun image XD tee hee. Chiruki is in denial. She has nothing currently to aim her overflowing emotions so she's blinding herself with hatred and directing them at Tsuki. Sasuke is definitely making up for not believing her :D NINJA BUNNIES XD mwahahaha. It's true lesson too XD haha. Tobi and blue haired chick are indeed their ;D I'm closer to canon than people believe but far enough away to make it interesting. Another seed of doubt? I think so! Aah, I know Sasuke in a Tutu is a tad too much but in reality it's just well placed foreshadowing.. O.O for this story AND another one ;D mwahahaha. Thanks for the review and evily ideas :D P.s sorry this response is shorter than normal O.o


	24. Amusing? Sasuke's gonna kill me!

**A/N: Oh god.. my last update was in September and that trip feels like forever ago. I'm sooo sorry that it's been, what, 7-8 months? Lots of things have come up and then when I did focus on stories, my others held my attention. Due to the many nagging gestures of my old (still maybe not sure?) beta I have chosen to focus on this story for a little while. Gomen once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

Everyone had to thank the lord/nachos/Zeus/bed/fangirls/dance for half days. They just made everything seem so much better. If they could just get through the rest of Hikari's boring science lecture they'd be off to Canada's Wonderland. They had a big group and everything was set up so for the most part they could just focus on having fun.

Then.. there was the dare

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

Then.. there was that stupid dare. Of all things troublesome about this trip this one was getting to him the most. He could deal with the walking, wasting his money, the rides, stupid friends, the long drive and the lack of nap time.. but he wasn't sure his so called intelligent brain could wrap around this dare. Sure it would be amusing if Kiba one and was stuck snogging Naruto.. but if Tsuki one.. well it wouldn't be so amusing. Sasuke would definitely kill him.

Backing out sounded like the only logical option, right? Wrong.

There were really only there things that could happen here. Tsuki would get mad saying she wasn't a goody two shoes and then kill him. Tsuki would have hurt feelings thinking he didn't like her and Sasuke would kill him for hurting her.. or he could do it and make a fool of himself.. then he may as well kill himself.

No matter what happened here this dare was going to end in his demise. It wasn't that he didn't like Tsuki, hell, he couldn't stop thinking about the troublesome girl. Not since he found out that girl in the closet may have been her.. but what if it wasn't?

Troublesome..

He had occasionally considered getting to know her after the dance, but deemed it too much work. Now, he felt compelled to learn more. Everything, every detail, like, dislike, fear and thought running through her head. The other half of his more logical brain told him to take a nap and forget about it.. but that wasn't really an option at the moment.

Having gone through the list in his head certain things made sense. He could have sworn she had mentioned the word goody two shoes, it was well known Tsuki was trying to escape that reputation. She had mouth piercings.. he paused in thought, pushing images out of his head, so did the closet girl. There was one thing that got him though.

Voices and skill.

There was no way in hell that the girl in the closet had never done anything before, and Tsuki hadn't done anything before this whole rebel phase came up. No way she learned something like that from a book and as much as he tried, he couldn't make himself imagine Tsuki with anyone else.

Then there was her voice, even though the closet girl's voice was obviously slurred from alcohol and it DID sound familiar, they sounded different. They didn't sound like the same person.

Maybe he was over thinking things. Maybe he was just putting two and two together so he'd have an answer and he could stop thinking about it. But he was still thinking about it and that wasn't working. A voice in the back of his head whispered something he hadn't wanted to consider.

_Maybe he wanted that girl to be her.._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

"Well, Shikamaru sure seemed to be in dreamland. I mean.. more than usual." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I'm starting to think he likes your sister." Neji hmm'ed.

"If he so much as lays a finger on her I'll..." Sasuke growled.

"You know.. I don't think that will be a problem." Neji muttered, turning to Sasuke, watching his facial expressions to try and figure out what he already knew.

"What do you mean."

"Think about it.. Tsuki told you she was drunk at that party right? Shikamaru goes missing for half an hour and comes back missing his vest and covered in love bites, refusing to tell anyone what happened." Neji reasoned.

"So? There were loads of drunk people at the part-... the closet..." Sasuke cut himself off.

"If you don't want to believe me.. why not ask Kiba. Wasn't he the one who found Shikamaru after he went missing?" Neji suggested.

"I.. ya ok." Sasuke muttered, pulling out his phone and texting the familiar dog loving boy.

'_Oi, Kiba. What happened on the night of the party. With Shikamaru. Thnx. Sasuke.' _He sent the message before spending several minutes staring impatiently at his phone. _Why won't it go off already?_

'_I'm not sure he'd want me to tell u..'_ Kiba texted back causing Sasuke to growl.

'_I need to know, geez. We're all friends rite? Just tell, I'm not going to spread gossip.' _Sasuke texted back as quickly as he could.

'_Honestly, I don't think even he knows what happened in that closet.. considering the uh.. position I found him in._' Kiba texted, only frustrating Sasuke more.

"What?" Neji asked, showing the teacher their notes as he walked by so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"He won't give me a straight answer, he's just beating around the bush and it's pissing me off." Sasuke grumbled as he sent another text.

'_Define position._'

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba POV<strong>

"Define position.. how the hell do I do that without anyone getting mad at me. Either I'm really vague and Sasuke gets mad or I explain it and Shikamaru thinks I betrayed him.. not that he'd really have the energy required to be mad. Shika it is." Kiba grumbled to himself.

'_He was tied up in a freaking closet and blind folded dude. He probably knows as much as we do._' Kiba texted

'_Ty._'

"Now I'm worried.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

"How drunk did you say she was again..?" Sasuke looked at Neji warily.

"She was slurring and stumbling a bit." Neji replied. "I only think she had 5 or 6 shots in the game though.."

"For someone who's never drank alcohol before, that's a lot." He groaned. "Maybe I should just ask him.. he'll know what happened better than Kiba." Sasuke sighed as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All Knowing POV<strong>

Kiba grinned as he jumped out of the back of Temari's volvo. As great a pillow as Sakura could be he was still stiff and he made a point of it by stretching his limbs and yawning before grinning up at the Behemoth which appeared to be grinning back with all it's height and glory.

It was just then that the sound of two revved up engines could be heard behind them as two Suzuki's skid into nearby parking spots. Two aching Uchiha's warily getting off the bikes.

"What the hell.. you two look like penguin." Kiba snorted as the two waddled a bit before stretching their limbs.

"Ok, let's get this straight dog breath. Having your legs like -this-" Tsuki paused spreading her legs and squatting. "for two and a half hours is painful." She growled. Sasuke could only nod in agreement, he wouldn't admit it but the whole ride had been terrifying. He had only recently learned how to ride and high ways weren't exactly beginner friendly. He had been sure that he would fly off his bike and lose layers of skin skidding across pavement with the speed they were going at.

"Ya, ya. Just make sure you can keep up when we get into the park because I'm not waiting for you slowpokes." He grinned.

"Ya well, if you don't wait for me you won't know if I beat the dare and then you'll have to kiss Naruto.

"Say what?" Naruto asked in shock, jumping out of the jeep as Tenten, Hinata and Neji arrived.

"Oh it's nothing, for now." Tsuki grinned.

"Speaking of dare, shouldn't we have some sort of referree for that? I don't want you cheating." Kiba's eyes narrowed semi-jokingly.

"I can ref." Neji smirked, taking the job before a biased Sasuke could offer.

"Alright!"

It wasn't long before the whole group was there going over their plans for the day, a few-definitely including Shikamaru-still drowsy from the ride.

"Alright, I printed these out last night. Each of you should keep them on you. We'll take pulse before and after designated rides and immediately fill these out. So don't lose them." Shikamaru spoke as he handed out cards of paper with charts on them.

There were three rides, Behemoth, Flight Deck and Dragon Fire. Beside each was a space for before and after pulses, A rating in fear from one to five and five faces ranging from happy to nauseous. It was simple but it would get them their grade.

"Where are we going first?" Kiba grinned, bouncing from foot to foot as he spoke.

"How about Behemoth, start off with the best?" Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

"It might make more sense to start off with something smaller, if we start with behemoth everything else will be less fun. Not to mention some of us need to work up the nerve. Why don't we start in the medieval section and work our way over?" Tsuki suggested.

"What, you chicken?" Kiba taunted.

"Oh just wait dog boy. You'll be soo gay by the time this is over." Tsuki growled, oblivious to Gaara's red tinted cheeks.

"In your perverted dreams." Kiba scoffed.

"Yup, and soon to be a real life action movie." Tsuki grinned before giving her ticket to the man near the metal detectors before making her way into the park.

"Tsuki!" Temari laughed, slightly shocked.

"Yeeeeeeees, Temari?" Tsuki asked, twirling around to face her friend and putting on an innocent smile.

"Oh god, you've officially perfected the innocence.." Temari grinned before Tenten started pretending she was melting.

And with that everyone was off, starting with the Pirate Ship and laughing their way through all of the rides and cards, Tsuki grinning her way, hands free through all of it. She would admit, though with much embarrasment, that the Pirate Ship actually scared her the most. Despite other rides having more hight or speed the Pirate Ship always managed to give her butterflies. The moment the ride slowed she took the opportunity to cling to the bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

Shikamaru sighed, walking beside Sasuke behind the rest of the pack as they made their way to the Behemoth for one last ride before the park closed. Tsuki was laughing and teasing Kiba, so far on the winning end of the bet.. or so she thought. Neji had mentioned to him earlier that she had grabbed on for a brief second during the Pirate ship, near the end mind you.

Maybe he should just talk to Sasuke, he deserved the benefit of the doubt. Plus it would be easier on his nerves if he knew for sure he was going to die at the hands of the middle Uchiha child instead of just imagining it.

"Uh Sasuke.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Shikamaru asked, trying his best to appear tired and apathetic as normal. Based on Sasuke's look of concern, it didn't work.

"Ya.. what's up?"

"It's about your sister.. I was just.. uh.. you're not going to kill me right?" He winced at the tone of his voice.

"For what..?" Sasuke asked slowly, eyeing the normally lazy boy.

"This dare thing.. I mean.. Neji mentioned she's kind of losing, er, lost." Shikamaru fumbled his wording.

"Shikamaru.. honestly? I don't care." Sasuke murmured, ignoring Shikamaru's look of shock.

"You don't? But.. you're normally, like, over-bearing and protective of her." Shikamaru muttered.

"I think that you would be good for her, your a logical guy. Maybe if she was around you she could focus on that and be herself and this rebellion would come to an end. I think you'd both balance together." Sasuke explained.

"This sounds like your implying something outside of a dare.." Shikamaru spoke warily.

"My turn to ask a question." Sasuke looked him in the eye, his expression eerily serious. "What happened when you disappeared for drinks?"

"I..uh.." Shikamaru clamped his mouth shut, blushing furiously.

"Ok, change of wording. Who did you disappear with." Sasuke rolled his eyes after a while of random stuttering. He didn't want the details just in case it was Tsuki.

"I don't know.." Shikamaru muttered dejectedly.

"Alr-" Sasuke started but was quickly interrupted.

"Hurry up you two! We want to get on!" Tsuki and Kiba shouted simultaneously. Sasuke sighed but motioned for Shikamaru to get on before sliding into the seat beside him and pulling close the triangle-like harness.

"You have to hold on at least once, this'll be it." Kiba proclaimed as the cart pulled out of the station and up the large hill.

_If it weren't for the large oncoming drop this would be great for cloud-gazing or star-gazing. _Shikamaru thought, taking a moment to sigh peacefully before a scream ahead of him alerted him just a split second before the drop.

"There's a flaw in your argument Kiba, I've already done this one without hands!" Tsuki screamed, her arms up in the air as they hit a moment of anti-gravity."

"Oi, guys! Camera alert. Everyone make a funny face I'm buying it!" Naruto shouted quickly followed by Kiba's suggestion.

"Cross eyes!"

* * *

><p><em>It had been several hours and hopefully they'd be able to write a decent report with the information they'd gotten, not to mention the sweet memories.. ya right, Shikamaru groaned. His legs hurt, too much exercise and effort had gone into that day. They were just getting to Sasuke's place, the group agreed to stay there and just go to school together the next day since they had all shared rides.<em>

_"Alright, no noise if your staying up.. some of us need our beauty sleep." Ino yawned._

_"Wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?" Tenten smirked._

_"OH YA! The dare. Neji, I won right?" Kiba grinned._

_"I didn't hold on once!" Tsuki protested, suddenly wide awake. 'Am I really THAT bad to kiss?'_

_"That's up to Neji." Kiba retorted._

_"Well.. Tsuki actually did hold on during the Pirate ship, but it was near the end when the ride was slowing." Neji stated._

_"That counts!" Kiba shouted._

_"It shouldn't since the high light of the ride was over!" Tsuki shouted back._

_"It's a tie." Neji rolled his eyes before the two could continue fighting._

_"Ya I w- wait.. what now?" Kiba froze in confusion. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in warning to Neji, which of course he ignored._

_"You both can do your dares." He replied earning two groans._

_"Kiba first." Tsuki quickly said before anyone else could make her complete her dare. 'What's wrong with kissing me honestly..!'_

_"Ugh.. fine.." He groaned moving towards Naruto who looked extremely confused._

_"Wait.. what's the dare? I'm confused. What's going o-hmmph!" Naruto panicked for a moment when Kiba kissed him before shrugging, winking at Hinata-who was watching with red cheeks- and closing his eyes to kiss back. The moment Kiba realized Naruto kissed back he immediately backed up._

_"D-dare done." Kiba stuttered._

_"Eeeh.. Kiba tasted like corned beef." Naruto grinned, making everyone laugh._

_"Tsuuuki." Kiba prompted. She sighed before turning to face Shikamaru who was pretending to sleep in the chair he sat on hoping he wasn't blushing._

_'Second time I've kissed a girl.. both times of which I couldn't see her. Troublesome.' He thought_

_Troublesome, however, was not the word-he deemed- that fit the current situation as a familiar yet foreign warmth came over him as Tsuki's lips met his._

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru awoke with a groan, his fingers quickly going to his lips. "..damn it.."

He sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before pulling his messy hair into a loose pony tail. Stopping by the framed picture of all his friends and Tsuki sitting cross eyed on the Behemoth before making his way down stairs.

"Mum.. I need advice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fairly long chapter, hope to update again soon :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sango higorashi: <strong>Glad to brighten your mood :D thanks for reading it :D

* * *

><p><strong>Momo Suzuki: <strong>I'm glad you like it :D I will never voluntarily abandon a story and I tend to inform readers if it is on break through my profile. This story will 100% be finished. Sorry for such the long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Momo: <strong>Not sure if you're the same person as above but I updated, sorry for neglecting the story :/ :D

* * *

><p><strong>BleachBunneh:<strong> I'm glad you think it's interesting :D Red head was Gaara :P And glad you like them both :DDD p.s It's a secret ;D

* * *

><p><strong>CatCutthroat: <strong>Haha, thanks :D Hope you liked this one too.

* * *

><p><strong>rabbit153: <strong>Hi again! Haha, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like them both. Lol, if I hadn't made it clear the magazine belongs to Gaara. He was the only possible red-head ^^; And possibly? ;D

* * *

><p><strong>girl-of-anime: <strong>Aah :D You're reading more of my stories XD Thank you, haha. I'm glad you like it. As for tongue piercings I'm aware that if you pierce it wrong you can paralyze your face and die.. XD but people have done it and succeeded before. Some people do do it at home. (As stupid as that is) XD Thanks for the review.

**maxridelover: (15) **Thanks for the review :D glad you did :)

* * *

><p><strong>CrazyCreator33: <strong>Ya :P I think the results will be awesome either which way :P Thanks for the review :)

* * *

><p><strong>xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx: <strong>Or should she win so she can watch Kiba kiss Naru and laugh? haha. I think it would be the perfect excuse though :P Thanks for the review :D

* * *

><p><strong>XxInuzukaxX: <strong>Haha, I felt like they haven't talked much since the closet so I figured it would be a good thing to add in :D Kiba amuses me too XD I agree both would be awesome, I have my plans and I think you may be a little surprised XD Itachi actually isn't mean in my opinion, he's just brutally honest :P So that's how I wrote him. I agree with you. I like Tsuki, a lot, but I have a bit of favouritism going for Shinobu. She's just more loveable in my opinion XD Thanks for answering! It's interesting to hear how different people view them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose527: <strong>If they tied XD Well technically it isn't possible but I question your brain wave. As above.. I had planned a tie XD Are you me? lol. Thanks for the review :)

* * *

><p><strong>ThePhoenixOfTears: <strong>O.o... *blinks in awe*.. this is the longest review.. I've ever seen.. in my entire life.. O.o You were within 300 of the limit. O.o Thank you! Haha, french fries are yummy with ketchup. Gravy.. POUTINE! yuuuuuuummmm. Hur hur hur ;D i'm not going to say anything and it's an explanation in itself XD Evil mood? Lol. Deidara and Tobi are a fun pair to write about. Because they're crack yet canon. It just has so many options! XD Lol XD well I wrote this response after the chapter but magazine was answered! XD Sasuke is epic XD Yup, she is in denial, it makes more sense if you know her background. It's her jealousy on top of several other problems. NINJA XD Yup :D Well, it actually originate in two places both acronyms but that's just the more common one :P Possibly ;D I lurve reviewing and reading review. I've submitted close to 500 lol :P You did create a monster. MWAHAHA. Alrighty :D I will...well.. er.. did by the time you read this XD

This is actually stemmed from school life now, along with school my friends are back into drama and some people just give me.. *cough*.. inspiration. lol. Haha, that is disturbing XD I had yet another crack moment. I relate to Tsuki on this plane, along with tons of others I imagine. Everyone acts in response to other people and tend to lose themselves in the proccess. EVERYONE has idiotic moments XD mwahaha. Haha, I disagree a bit there. Shikamaru in canon put in a lot of effort for things he cared about. Like protecting his team and allies. I imagine him reacting similarly for someone he loved. The horror indeed. Haha XD Visuals aren't that hard once you know what you're going to do but it's finding out what I'm going to do that causes issues XD Same, it makes me feel awkward because all of my friends for the most part are either in other grades or other classes. That and you need to get the perfect group or it's just a pain in the rump. Their group is fairly good though. I had to practice forever to get that colour thingy to stop bothering me XD Agreed, Naruto is awesome XD Ya! I love that show XD It annoys me sometimes though, because of peoples reactions. I would always stand up for the people. Haha, exactly XD Kiba is awesome in his own low IQ way. He's really smart.. just not when it comes to smart things. If that makes any sense XD Ya, you compare the pulse ratio to the rating the coaster got. The pulse pattern SHOULD match the rating pattern. Haha, they offer discount prices at lots of work places McDonald's does it. But I know my sister's work gives discount places and she's a bartender. So Itachi works at McDonald's or a bar? LOL. I LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS! I'd go on behemoth or drop zone no handed easy XD haha. I agree, I think it's odd when someone hasn't been on a single coaster though.. not even to try once? They're scary but SOO much fun XD I think everyone should try one at least once. Haha, the wonderful bet xD Hidan is my favourite with Sasori. Deidara and Kisame come second then Tobi. Konan would be third last followed by Pein then Kakazu. Lool. I always liked Kisame just because of the fishy references. Itachi is probably third with Tobi. Madara is just not even on the scale of hatred. He broke it XD

It does follow in it's own little way, not in order but it does have many of the original plot line ideas hiding in there it's just a matter of getting them noticed. I'm glad you find Tsuki so relatable.

Wow your observant. You've connected some things even I haven't noticed. I definitely try to think of the themes to a story if it's following the main canon line. I was trying to make Shinobu relateable in a way where you can understand and have experienced similar. I want people to see her grow up and develope over time and though her childhood was a tad rushed I am slowing it down big time now. I prefer Shinobu too because I feel like we've gotten to see more of her and she developed more in the story than before it. She feels more realistic to me and the story itself is just more realistic and relatable for me. Tsuki is relatable but is exaggerated. She is borderline mary-sue but hopefully after this I can change things a bit. I will definitely make flaws more apparent from now on. Shinobu is very similar to Sasuke and I hope that as the big plot bits in canon start appearing like Tsunade and the chunin exams their differences will be more apparent. Thanks so much for answering the question and explaining :D that really helped me :P and it's nice to know what I should focus on more. THANK YOU XD


	25. Awkward Conversations

**A/N: See? Not abandoning, not just saying "Oh I'll update". ACTUALLY UPDATING :D... sigh.. this story takes so much brain power but it's so much fun to write XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

"Advice.. Shikamaru.. you never ask me for advice. It's, and I quote, too troublesome." Ms. Nara spoke, sitting down. "What's going on?"

"I.. erm.. have no clue where to start." Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Try at the beginning.. that's a very good place to start. I won't interrupt until you're done." She smiled softly, prompting him to start.

"I guess I should start with the dance then.. you see Choji was doing his normal thing and dragging me to the food tables.."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Alright! Girls.. I need advice.. or something.. help maybe?" Tsuki sighed. "It's about this whole uh.. rebel plan."

"What? You're finally going to go with our plans?" Ino grinned.

"Uh.. not exactly.." Tsuki paused, fishing something out of a pile from behind her before throwing down a vest in front of the three girls. "Kinda.. already done." She muttered, part of her hoping that they wouldn't hear. Their reactions varied, going from "Wait.. is that Shikamaru's vest?" to "I knew it."

"That's not the problem.. I don't know if he knows. I told Sasuke but he doesn't know which friend and I don't know if I can take it back now and it's ridiculously hard to look at him without freaking out.

"Well, it'd be easier to help you if we had.. I don't know.. maybe some details?" Ino winked.

"Er.. define details." Tsuki drew back.

"Sheesh.. you're new to this. Start with how you two ended up in the closet." Sakura smiled encouragingly.

"Uh.. I kinda.. blind folded him and dragged him in there."

"Wait.. so he literally doesn't know it was you?" Tenten's jaw dropped as Tsuki shook her head.

"How far exactly did you go..?" Hinata said after a while, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"I uh.. kinda.. took his pants.. and er.. third base-ish..." She mumbled, turning bright red at the memory.

"I don't get it.. you can suck him off in a closet.. but you're too embarrassed to say what you did out loud?"

Before Tsuki could say anything someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Tsuki.. can I talk to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

"Shikamaru! We should be reporting this to the police!" Mrs. Nara scolded after he finished his story.

"NO!" He yelled, immediately standing. "I mean.. look that's not the reason I told you. If it is Tsuki I don't want her to get in trouble.. besides, the girl was obviously drunk. I don't think it's something she meant to do. Getting police involved won't help anybody." Shikamaru sighed.

"Then what advice do you want, honey?" She asked softly.

"I don't know.. for once I don't know. I feel like Tsuki and this girl have taken my brain, run it over with a few freight trains and then thrown it off the top of the CN Tower. Should I just ask her directly? But then if it's not her not only do I make a fool out of myself and let the cat out of the bag I may offend her and she may not want to talk to me anymore. If they are the same person she may not admit to it anyway and that'd just make things awkward. GOD! This is troublesome!" Shikamaru cried out letting his head fall to hit the table with a loud thud.

".. I'll be honest here.. I have no past experience with being tied up in closets." She said seriously before letting out a small giggle as she thought about what she said. Whether it was from the stress or just because it was funny, Shikamaru soon found himself laughing along side her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV<strong>

"Sasuke.. I didn't mean to, honestly." Tsuki sighed, looking down at her hands in embarrassment as she found herself across the table from each of her older brothers.

"I believe you but that doesn't change the fact that you really screwed Shikamaru over.. literally." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, has he mentioned anything of a police report? It may be a very real problem that we should be prepared for." Itachi spoke calmly, but kept his fingers at his temple, messaging in small circular motions.

"I don't think that'll happen. I know Shikamaru and for one that's a lot of work, and two if Tsuki sounded drunk he'll probably think she doesn't know.. or he might even suspect her and they're friends." Sasuke spoke, sounding almost as if he was trying to convince himself despite the logic in his words.

"Well, we'll hope for that. If not I'm sure our parent's old lawyer through the company would be willing to help us." Itachi sighed. "Now on another note, should we be bringing you to the hospital to check for anything?"

"N-no.. I'm good." Tsuki stuttered, eyes widening for a minute.

"So are you on the pill or what..?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Uh.. no.. just didn't g-get that far. heh.." _This is really awkward...__  
><em>

"So, on another note as Itachi said. Do you like him?" Sasuke asked, partially trying to lighten the mood. Tsuki's eyes widened before she hesitantly nodded.

"You know it might be a good idea to consider telling him then.." Itachi advised, the slightest smirk crossing his features.

"And have him stop talking to me..? No way.. it's already weird enough with there being a chance he knows." Tsuki protested.

"You know, you have to give him the benefit of the doubt here. He may not stop talking to you. I don't think he would.." Sasuke smirked. "Now maybe you should get back to your friends. It seems they miss you." He chuckled along with Itachi as several pairs of feet scampered back down the stairs. Tsuki smiled sheepishly before nodding and following her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

"Wait, so you think it would be a good idea to kiss her?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded.

"Think about it Shika. If that girl was her by kissing her she may think you know and may bring it up. If not, well at least she knows you like her now."

"Ya.. but I don't exactly care for getting slapped." Shikamaru muttered, remembering the time Kiba had tried to hit on Temari during their first year. That bruise didn't disappear anytime quick.

"As long as you show your effort and that you care I doubt she'll slap you. If she does, it's her loss." Mrs. Nara smiled.

"This is either extremely smart or extremely stupid." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, we'll find out soon won't we." She winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Suigetsu POV<strong>

"I don't understand why you want her to hang out with us so badly. I'm still floored that it was Tsuki." Tayuya muttered under her breath.

"It doesn't matter, she wouldn't anyway." Suigetsu muttered, rolling a piece of paper between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Well if you're that upset over it, why not trying to be her friend. Like the proper way, your blackmail shit won't work with her." Tayuya suggested, eyeing him warily.

"Too late for that." He spoke, obviously absent minded, as he rolled up a joint before lighting it.

"You know that drugs won't erase your problems or your past, Suigetsu." Tayuya sighed.

"Shut up, I know already." He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

"Alright, because I'm a supply your teacher has instructed that you just finish your self-designed experiments instead of starting a new lesson." A teacher with bright red hair and a crooked grin instructed.

"We finished already so we can just relax." Sasuke looked over as Shikamaru and Tsuki talked, ignoring Neji for the time being. At first he zoned out, not really paying attention to the conversation. It wasn't until he heard mention of the party that he actually focused on their words.

"I sort of met this girl there.. but I didn't really get a good look at her face because it was dark and I don't know her name. I was wondering if you knew who all attended." Shikamaru asked, scratching his head to feign apathy.

"Besides my normal friends group I don't really know who went, and I think they would remember you if they had been talking with you." Tsuki grinned after a flash of shock passed over her features. _So he doesn't know._

"Oh.. ok, maybe I'll find Sai and ask him later. It was his house, I think." Shikamaru sighed. "Do you want to get working on this project?"

"I finished it at home after we went to the theme park." Tsuki smiled, handing him the paper. _She acts like it was something she did by choice. She would procrastinate till the last minute if it had been up to her. _Sasuke scoffed mentally.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Listening in on Tsuki." Sasuke replied honestly, no point in lying if Neji already knew the answer.

"Don't you think she'd appreciate some privacy from her brother?" Neji suggested more than asked.

"Probably.. but it's kind of my job." Sasuke muttered.

"So uhm.. about that dare." Tsuki finally got the nerve to bring it up.

"Oh that .. uhm.." Shikamaru paused, biting his lip for a minute.

"I just wanted to sa-" Tsuki started just as Shikamaru leaned forward to kiss her. Again.

"He's kissing your sister." Neji state nonchalantly.

"I know that." Sasuke mumbled, half tempted to go drag Shikamaru off if it had not been for the fact he had already given him permission to be with her if it ever came to that.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuki stuttered, wide eyed, backing up after her brain had a chance to process what was happening.

"I.. uh.." Shikamaru looked just as shocked as she did.

"I uh.. I have to go to the bathroom." She muttered quickly before throwing her bag and dashing out of the room.

"The bathroom is in the other direction.." He whispered dejectedly to himself.

_Oh lovely.. I wonder who will get to clean this mess up._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of this is a re-write due to more computer errors. Hopefully there will be another update soon if all goes well :D**

* * *

><p><strong>xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx:<strong> That sounds awesome! I wish my school would do something like that :P One question though, what are Dippin Dots?


	26. And you said it couldn't get worse

**A/N: Well I'm sorry I disappeared.. AGAIN, but I was actually attending Anime North (A huge anime convention in Toronto, Canada). So ya, if you were there and saw a hyper-active Sora with GIANT shoes. That would be moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro POV<strong>

"Well, I'm gonna say this bluntly.. that sucks!" Kankuro frowned, watching Shikamaru hit his head off of their cafeteria table. Sasuke had explained what happened, much to the chagrin of Shikamaru who hadn't realized that someone had been watching his little scene.

"Mneh.." Shikamaru groaned, not bothering to take the effort involved in forming words.

"Maybe you're misunderstanding or something?" Kiba suggested.

"Mhmm, I kiss her and she runs away. What is there to misunderstand?" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe she was just embarrassed? Hinata does that sometimes!" Naruto piped in.

"What does Hinata have to do with this?" Neji glowered.

"She likes me, duh. If I go near her she runs away because she's embarrassed or nervous or whatever. Maybe that's what Tsuki did."

"Maybe.." Shikamaru muttered, none to hopeful.

"Wait a minute, you know she likes you. I thought you were oblivious?" Neji asked.

"Noo, even I'm not that stupid. But if she knows I know she likes me then she may be even more nervous and at least right now she talks to me. If I try to approach her or push her too much there's no way she's going to talk. She's gotta come to me on her own." Naruto grinned, appearing abnormally smart.

"Uh.. he's actually smart..." Kiba looked dumbstruck.

"Hehe.. not really. I just asked my mom. She seems to know all about that stuff, I didn't realize that she liked me until my mom mentioned that that's what my dad had kinda done when they were younger." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"That..! Makes a lot more sense." Kiba laughed.

"Still not helpful for me." Shikamaru mumbled

"Why don't you go talk to Naruto's mom?" Kankuro chuckled, before hearing his name over the intercom. "What was that?" He asked, having missed the beginning.

"They just called you down to the office." Shikamaru informed him, earning a small nod before Kankuro gathered his things to leave.

_I wonder what this is about. I'm passing all of my classes, I haven't missed any school recently, no skipping, and I haven't played any pranks with Naruto or anything.. _He wondered, making his way down the halls until he reached the office.

"Uhm.. Subaku no Kankuro? I got called down?" He asked upon entering.

"Nope, guidance hun." A rather elderly lady smiled sweetly before returning to her paper work.

"Thank you." He smiled slightly before going to the guidance office. "Maybe something happened with Gaara or Temari.." he mumbled.

"Ah, Kankuro. Thanks for coming down." A book said, or rather the nose that was stuck in it.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?" Kankuro asked warily, taking a seat when Kakashi gestured.

"I have received a notice from the court system that I'm supposed to give you since your father isn't at home." He explained, handing over a letter. "You're due to appear in court next September.

"W-what? For what?" Kankuro asked, not bothering to open the letter.

"We had a student report Orochimaru a little while back and they identified you as another victim." Kakashi said, watching Kankuro's reactions.

"That's a mistake.. nothing happened with Orochimaru-sensei." Kankuro growled with anger in his voice but his eyes widened in shock.

"Kankuro, I understand this must be hard for you.. but by appearing in court you add another word. No one else is willing to go against him so the student who reported him will most likely lose their case. If your word is added he could very well end up in jail, where he can't repeat his actions."

"Who's the other student..?" Kankuro asked slowly, letting the information process.

"Tsuki Uchiha." Kakashi frowned, watching the boy.

"She's going to take on Orochimaru in court?" Kankuro asked, astonished.

"Right now they have a representative for her but the case won't move forward unless she appears in court so I and many others hope she will agree." Kakashi sighed.

"I.. what happened..?" Kankuro asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"That's not for me to tell, you'll have to ask her. You can do that when you give her this." Kakashi smiled sympathetically as he handed over a letter similar to his own. "I hope that you can help talk her into doing this. I would have brought it up with her brother's but it's unknown whether or not they are aware of what happened." Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, uhm.. can I leave now then?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kakashi smiled.

_I'm starting to wish I HAD actually skipped class or pulled a prank._

* * *

><p><strong>Temari POV<strong>

"So he just kissed you?" Temari asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yah.." Tsuki sighed and head met floor in a viscous 'facefloor'. "I don't think today could get any worse if I wanted it to." She grumbled and as if on cue someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Please don't say speak of the devil.. please.. please.. please.." Tsuki whined, looking at Temari with pouting eyes.

"Speak of the devil, Tsuki I need to talk to you." Kankuro muttered, much to the shock of the previously begging girl.

"Kankuro.. what's up?" Tsuki asked, a little apprehensive.

"You're waiting for Sasuke to drive you home right?" Kankuro paused as Tsuki nodded. "I told him that you'd be coming home with Temari and I. We'll talk there."

"Why was I not informed that _my_ friend was coming over?" Temari asked.

"It was last minute, just go with it. I need to talk to you too." He said, glancing between the two.

"Ok.. now I'm curious." Temari mumbled, scrunching her forehead a bit. _What could he possibly have to talk to both of us about?_

"Are you two ready to go?" Gaara asked, walking up behind them, speaking in monotone.

"Yeah.. sure.." Temari sighed, still a little confused; while Tsuki just nodded, not meeting Gaara's eyes.

It was a long, awkward, boring ride home. Nobody really talked as Kankuro drove down bustling streets. Tsuki decided she'd just preoccupy herself by playing "count the people", so far she was at one hundred and fifty-seven. Make that one hundred and fifty-eight as they pulled into the drive way. _What the hell happened ...?_

"So.. " Temari said, looking between her two brothers and friend, as she sat down in an attempt to break the silence.

"You told Kakashi that Orochimaru.. that I was his victim?" Kankuro turned on Tsuki with a broken glare that honestly scared her.

"I.. h-he.." Tsuki stuttered, at loss for words, obviously not expecting that of all things to be the reason that Kankuro wanted to talk to her.

"This is yours." Kankuro sighed, frowning as he tossed her a letter which she took a minute to read, eyes wide.

"We're going to court?" She asked, fear evident in her expression.

"Well.. you can say no.. so can I.. but then the case will fall through." Kankuro snapped. _Stuck between a rock and a hard place._

"But we can say no..?" Tsuki repeated.

"Only if you want him coming back to teach at our school! Tsuki, he belongs in jail!" Kankuro shouted.

"I.. I know, sorry." Tsuki sighed.

"Kankuro, I think it's time we hear what happened." Gaara muttered, eyeing him.

"I.. no. You're my little brother, you don't need to know." Kankuro grumbled.

"Well considering if you two decide to back down he'll be my science teacher next semester should I not get a warning?" Gaara asked, raising a none-existent eyebrow. Kankuro turned to Temari for help, letting out a low exasperated sigh.

"I hate to say this, but I agree. I think it's time at least one of us learned the truth." Temari sighed, trying not to push him into a corner but still looking for enough information to understand the situation.

"Guys.. all you need to know is that Orochimaru is screwed in the head. He has every right not to tell you.." Tsuki grumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Thanks.. and she's right. This isn't something I want to talk about and I am not telling either of you." Kankuro said with a sense of finality in his voice.

"So I take it you haven't told your brother's either?" Gaara spoke after a minute, looking to Tsuki.

"No, and I don't plan on it." Tsuki sent him a small glare.

"So what are you going to tell them about the court appearance then, hmm?" He asked.

"I'll tell them I'm over at Temari's.. where I always am when I need to do something without them finding out. Worked for this new look, it worked for the party and it'll work for this." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"So you're just going to lie?" Gaara shook his head.

"Uh no.. I'll be here, with Temari.. and Kankuro when it comes to the court appearance." Tsuki retorted.

"It's a lie of omission, same thing." Gaara growled.

"Holy crap, I don't get how it's any of their business. What the hell's got your panties in a knot?" Tsuki growled.

"And here you said you weren't a fucking liar.. what happened to not mentioning anything?" Gaara snapped, not even getting a response as Tsuki huffed out of the room.

"I'll fucking walk thanks!" She shouted as the door slammed behind her.

"..Mention what...?" Temari asked, still staring after her friend.

"Why are all my friends fucked up..?" Kankuro groaned under his breath before catching onto his siblings conversation.

"I'm gay, got a problem?" Gaara snapped before mimicking Tsuki in her exit.

"Great.. now my family is fucked up. What now..? You a guy or something?" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

".. I think the problem might be more Gaara being a girl.. I've never seen him act.. well.. with emotion before."

"No kidding.." Kankuro sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sango higorashi: <strong>And it just gets longer as I keep typing :P .. I DON'T BETA.. that's your job baka :P forgetted? oh the piercing. yush. hehe, creepy Orochimaru is almost always creepy in my stories :D thaanks :D That prayer.. just may be answered ;D Ya, I may have to take down that chapter because of new rules on the site :/ but lmfao I did write it :D

* * *

><p><strong>xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx:<strong> Hahaha I will definitely look it up but I've never heard of them... or ate them, sounds yummy though XD Poor poor rejected Shika.


End file.
